


Rome's Tune 罗马心跳

by dailujiang



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 98,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailujiang/pseuds/dailujiang
Summary: 阿泰尔通过金苹果穿越去罗马兄弟会监督艾吉奥的导师工作。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文设定是二十七八的二太爷与四十出头挨揍相遇的故事√  
> 最初只是打算写个沙雕相遇搞搞黄的短篇……没想到越写越长了……因此连载过程中各章小标题参差不齐OTZ等完结了再看看要不要统一改一下  
> （lof屏蔽得没法更了，以后正文都放这里啦，wland也会放一份，大家按自己方便的途径看吧~欢迎在这里或者lof留评嘻嘻w）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 金苹果当TARDIS用

正文：

-【序列0 条条大路通罗马】-

【记忆1 立于过去与未来的交接点】

是夜，月朗星稀，倦鹰归巢，马西亚夫的村庄陷入了酣睡的梦乡。

几年前这里还总是遭受土匪强盗的洗劫，或是圣殿骑士的滋扰，而眼下这片宁静祥和则完全归功于山上的城堡。

城堡里住着的不是王族，而是刺客，是他们在此守护和平。

城堡最高处住着的不是公主，而是刺客导师，是他带领兄弟会走向繁荣。

自从阿泰尔成为刺客导师后，马西亚夫获得了真正的自由与活力。村民们十分敬重他，每每遇到他出现在山下，都会在远处微微颔首以表敬意。大多时间他总是一袭白袍独来独往，偶尔会到演武场与刺客小弟们切磋一番，提点他们实战技巧。得到导师指点的小弟往往会越发努力地训练，试问谁不想被自己崇拜的偶像亲自授课呢。马利克曾有一次对着大导师调侃道：“阿泰尔，世道真是变了。现在马西亚夫怎么都是一群受虐狂，不知多少人正排着队，盼望着你能替他们剁去无名指。太勇敢了，简直要自愧弗如了，后生可畏啊！”而阿泰尔早已习惯这位得力助手的毒舌，报之一笑并未作答。不过这倒是启发了阿泰尔改良袖剑的念头，好让后人免遭剁指之苦。

每当入夜，阿泰尔习惯把自己关在书房，研究金苹果里的无尽知识。金苹果的能量仿佛取之不穷，用之不竭，总是能给他带来惊喜，却也一次又一次让他感到难以控制。他能感到自己与金苹果相处的时间越来越长了，这种对知识的渴求彷如吸毒成瘾，让人很难不去想不去碰。他还记得阿尔穆林死前曾狂言阿泰尔终其一生也不会毁灭金苹果。他有些害怕，他不想成为阿尔穆林那样的人——背叛组织背弃信条，他得抵御诱惑，毁了金苹果；他有些迷茫，金苹果所展示出的知识的确能帮助刺客组织发展，他得留下它，求助它。

就在刚才，阿泰尔从噩梦中惊醒，他梦到在他死后马西亚夫又落到了圣殿骑士的手中，他梦到各地兄弟会四散瓦解，溃不成军，他甚至梦到更遥远的未来一个全新的时代，人类将面临巨大危机。他缓缓直起身，看到金苹果滚落在地上，发出淡淡的光芒。每次使用金苹果都会大量消耗使用者自身的能量，而这次他竟然手里握着金苹果伏在案上睡着了。

刚才的梦，是真的未来吗？究竟发生了什么，兄弟会的导师去哪儿了？

他弯下腰去捡金苹果，而触碰到的瞬间光芒又再度加剧，阿泰尔被其中投影出的画面夺去了目光。

金苹果不会说话却好像能和他交流，他能感知金苹果在回答他的疑问。

他看到了百年后的罗马，他看到了波吉亚家族在城市大肆破坏，看到了圣殿骑士不断对刺客进行围剿迫害。

“而现在的我又能做些什么？”他轻轻叹息，随即看到了那时罗马兄弟会的导师——光复刺客及兄弟会的关键人物——金苹果这么告诉他。

要是可以我真想和他并肩作战，助兄弟会一臂之力，阿泰尔心想。

而无所不能的金苹果，满足了他的愿望。

【记忆2 行于夜色绚烂的街巷间】

当萦绕周身的金光逐渐散去，他终于看清了眼前的景象。

明月依旧高悬，身已离家万里——这里是罗马，三百多年后的罗马，而这一认知却是金苹果给他最后的指示。

作为带他来到这个陌生时空的“罪魁祸首”，金苹果早已知趣地收敛了光芒，仿佛耗尽了全部能量，它缩成小小的一个球，仅仅核桃那般大，乖巧地躺在主人的掌心里假装无事发生。阿泰尔尝试再次与其进行“心灵沟通”，却迟迟不得回应。无奈，他只能把这伊甸圣器藏入腰间的系带中，自行出路。罗马郊外的晚风习习而过，试图抚慰他初来乍到的不安，借着月光，他从一处残垣断壁中走出，不远处就是灯火通明的城市。

完全不同于山野村落，罗马城的夜是热闹的，喧嚣的。星光点点闪烁于万家灯火之上，人们欢声笑语流连于市，杂耍声叫卖声不绝于耳，就连鸽子都精神抖擞地站在屋檐边低头看着树下的情人幽会缠绵。

他怎么可能会有时间收拾行装，本打算研习完金苹果后就睡了，所以连袖剑都已卸下，这趟意外之旅来得太过猝不及防，甚至连手边挂着的佩剑都来不及捎上。是马西亚夫长久的和平让他松懈了警惕，阿泰尔暗自懊悔自己的大意。于是，马西亚夫史上最伟大的刺客导师正穿着白色单衣，揣着无价之宝金苹果，身无分文地游荡在罗马夜市。这是他成为刺客以来，第一次没有戴着兜帽混在人群中，与其说是刻意制造隐匿，不如说是这里的人根本不在乎他——大街上什么奇怪的人都有，而此时他只是一个外表清秀的年青小伙，谁知道他这身打扮是不是随时准备爬上心上人的阳台呢。

或许是金苹果的缘故，他竟能听懂这里的人所说的话，这让他心安不少。他要尽快收集到关于罗马兄弟会的信息，与这儿的刺客导师见上面。虽然碍于他现在的处境，对方肯定不会相信他阿尔泰会穿越时空，连他自己都半梦半醒地有点恍惚，但至少先见上一面再做打算。

走过一家铁匠铺，叮叮当当的打击声吸引着他的注目，这里有他需要的武器装备，而囊中羞涩让他开不了口。老板停下工作，市侩地朝他看了一眼，随即便继续打铁去了。在马西亚夫，刺客内部就像是一个封闭的小社会，各部按照分工各司其职，使组织上下能有条不紊地运作着。所有的装备都是按照刺客技术等级统一配给，穿衣食宿也由后勤部门负责，就连外出执行任务也能住在刺客会馆，由当地馆长打点起居。作为曾经的导师爱徒，现在的刺客大师，他的工作重心都放在任务目标上，很少接触钱财之物，也不经常参与采买。不食凡尘烟火的大师，在这纸醉金迷的城中寸步难行。

夜色更深了，人群逐渐稀少，一个帮派成员模样的醉汉从他的身边跌跌撞撞地经过，阿泰尔借机从他腰包里顺走了几把飞刀，好了现在总算是有防身武器了。接下来得想办法寻个可以过夜的地方，没钱住旅馆是不可能的了。他看着旅店的招牌，默叹一声走了。而街边有一群莺莺燕燕正在搔首弄姿使劲想引起他的注意，但见他不理不睬地路过，甚至有奔放的姑娘主动拦在他的面前。

“你一个人吗，不进来坐坐吗？”姑娘若有所指地对他说，“我的房间就在身后这栋楼上。”

“不……不用了……”夹杂着阿拉伯口音的意大利语从他口中脱出，这难道也算是金苹果附带的神奇效果？

“真的吗？人家可是很寂寞呢！”姑娘的语气更嗲了，一般男人这时都该都把持不住了。

“我没带钱。”这是实话，他低头避开姑娘直勾勾的目光。

“没关系，”她向前迈了一小步，把自己雪白的胸脯展示在阿泰尔的视线下，“我就喜欢你这种英俊的男人，只求你陪陪我好不好，不要任何报酬。”

面对贴上来的柔软，久经沙场却未经人事的刺客导师脸一下子红了。阿泰尔连忙别过头，退开一步。

看到他如此青涩的慌张反应，对方轻笑了一声，真是很少见到这种拒绝投怀送抱的正人君子了。姑娘不知道从何处摸出一个绣着玫瑰的锦囊，塞到了阿泰尔的怀里，便转身回到姐妹中去了。

阿泰尔愣了愣，想到当场丢弃肯定会让姑娘伤心，于是默默将锦囊收入腰间。

他继续走着夜路，单薄的布料让他有点冷，他边走边观察着四周环境，摊贩打烊离去，夜归人锁上了沿街的门窗。他找到一个马厩，轻轻地避过困倦的马儿，悄悄地躲进了一旁的干草堆，这儿够他凑合一晚的了。

【记忆3 困于生存疾苦的难言之围】

这一觉睡得及不踏实，天色刚亮他便再怎么也睡不下去了。

阿泰尔爬出草堆，抖了抖衣服上粘着的干草，生怕动静会惊动到马匹，下意识躲到了转角的矮墙下。即使现在大部分罗马人都还未起，目力所及的道路上也没有人，但他还是谨慎地把自己锁在阴影之下。借着仍有些阴郁的天光，他检查了自己身上的所有物。他的腰带上别着五把飞刀，藏着一颗金苹果，被塞了一只玫瑰锦囊。他有点好奇地打开锦囊，里面只有一张纸条，上面用罗马文字写了——千红玫瑰，丽莎。他把纸片放了回去，在合上锦囊前把已变成核桃大小的金苹果也塞了进去，再一起系回腰带里。左手边是锦囊，右手边是飞刀，现在他已整装待发，迎接来到罗马的第一个白天。

晨曦渐亮，街上的人也多了起来。阳光照在身上暖洋洋的。他难得有机会能把脸完全暴露在阳光下，难以自禁地放空享受了几秒钟，这里没有人知道他是谁，他只是宇宙万物茫茫众生中的一员罢了。生理本能提醒他饿了，不过他并不在意，比这更艰苦的条件他也不是没经历过。但还是要尽快找到罗马兄弟会，毕竟他更在意刺客未来的安危。经过昨夜的暗中观察，他能感到这表面繁华下涌动的暗流。即使现在是白天，路上巡逻的重甲兵依旧不减，这不是一座繁华城市该有的面貌。街头巷尾的乞讨者，神出鬼没的偷盗者，双目空洞的流浪者，让他想起那些饱受战争摧残的地区，人类何时能停止自相残杀。

日光勾勒出月色掩藏下的细节，他注意到这座城市的屋顶上安插了不少信鸽笼，看似无意实则有规律地分布在各个不引人注意的角落，取信口恰好能避过弓箭手巡逻的视线。这或许是联系上罗马兄弟会的一个突破口。

阿泰尔沿街打量屋顶正琢磨着怎么利用信鸽笼，未料被路边的吟游诗人团团包围：“白衣似风穿梭在大街小巷~迷人的外貌令姑娘为你痴狂~无论你来自何方~罗马会是你的天堂~”他们一人一句弹着不着调的即兴曲，唱着不靠谱的赞美词，可怜巴巴地绕着阿泰尔前后打转，营造全方位立体声效果。不过就是想要讨几个金币的赏钱，而他们却不知道阿泰尔身上真的一个字儿都没有。不远处的守卫朝他们这边的热闹瞧了一眼，又见怪不怪地撇过头去。

他才冷着个脸加快脚步甩开了“唱诗班”，没走几步又冷不丁碰上一群乞讨的妇女。“求求你给我点钱吧，我真的很需要钱，我快饿死了，求你了！”说实话，他自己也快饿死了。但他又不能对这些半跪半赖在地上的可怜女人怎样，他给不了她们钱又不忍向她们动粗。面对拉扯他衣摆的乞讨者，他忽的抽出一把飞刀，本意想让她们拿着飞刀去铁匠铺换点钱暂缓饥饿之苦，没想到他还没来及的解释就有一个乞丐当场吓晕了过去，剩下的乞丐见势不妙，一个扑通跪拜求饶，而原本周围冷漠经过的人们突然像被上了发条似的，奔走大喊：“救命啊！！！大白天杀人啦啦啦！！！”

阿泰尔有些无奈，呵，真是座充满活力的大城市啊。

趁乱一只贼手伸向了阿泰尔的腰间，一把摸走了装着金苹果的锦囊，随即贼影蹿上了路边的鹰架爬到了楼顶。

“靠”！忍无可忍，马西亚夫大师终于爆出了来到罗马后的第一句粗口。

【记忆4 跃于光天化日的屋顶之上】

一边避开闻声而来的追兵，一边追踪被窃走的金苹果，阿泰尔纵身一跃登上了身后裁缝铺的屋顶，沿着横梁追逐小偷。本地小偷自然熟悉这里的每一条捷径，灵巧地上蹿下跳，他企图利用这一优势甩开这位外乡来的失主，而他没料到后面这位身手不凡，紧随其后，屋顶的瓦片被他俩踩得声声作响，惊扰到在此歇息的小鸟。

有好几次都只差一点点距离就能伸手逮住小偷，可小偷总是那么狡猾，借着地形闪到下一个转角，再度拉开距离。万不得已他不想使用飞刀，毕竟这一刀下去大概率上小偷就直接跑到生命尽头了。可是金苹果是必须要夺回的，他庆幸小偷只是贪图小财，不知道到这锦囊中金苹果的真正价值。屋顶上的这波骚动已经引起了值班弓箭手的警觉，失去了金苹果的阿泰尔也失去了语言能力，但用断掉的无名指猜也知道这些守卫在冲他喊“乡巴子滚下去”，他得速战速决。听闻脚步声再次逼近，小偷忍不住回头观察逐渐缩小的差距，而就在这时另一栋楼房顶上又窜出了一抹红色的身影，从高处直直下落。

阿泰尔停下脚步，喘着粗气看着撞成一团的两人。小偷先恢复过神，眼看形势不妙，赶紧把锦囊甩出，丢在红衣男子怀里，似是不要命般从房檐跃下，失去了踪影。此时，小偷的去留已不复重要，阿泰尔没有继续去追，仅是走到红衣男子的身前蹲下，从他身上取回自己的锦囊，隔着布料摸了摸确认里面的“球”还在。而这红衣男子大概是吓傻了，有样学样扔下自己的小包转身就跑，边跑边喊：“信和钱都在里面了，饶命啊！”于是阿泰尔又抖了抖灰捡起了小包。好了，金苹果追回来了又到手了笔意外之财，也算是收获不小，不枉这一路飞奔。

他直起身，却发现自己已在弓箭手的瞄准范围内，一支弩箭嗖地一声插落在他脚边，这是对他的警告。转过身又发现不远处有一小队挂着弯刀的卫兵正爬梯而上，准备拿他是问——多半是红衣信使干的好事。现在的情况对他很不利，他手里只有五把飞刀，而这里至少有两个弓箭手，五个轻甲兵，飞刀数量不够，射程上也不占优势。此地不宜久留，他得赶在第二支箭射来前找到脱身之路。他瞄了一眼刚才小偷跳下去的地方，下面没有砸扁的尸体，却摆放着一堆干草。干草堆真是是刺客的好伙伴，关键时刻总能解他的燃眉之急。

阿泰尔双手各掷出一把飞刀，截断来自左右的利箭，再迅速抽出两把解决掉已爬上屋檐的两名轻甲兵，然后一个后仰翻下了屋顶。

【记忆5 遇于信仰相触的草堆旁】

和预想中的有点不一样，接住他的不是有点扎人的干草，而是一双强健有力的臂膀。映入他眼帘的不是蓝天飞鸟，而是鹰嘴兜帽下一张藏在阴影里的脸，这张脸好像在哪里见过——戴着兜帽，难道是刺客成员？但他的身体没有给大脑留下继续思考的时间，条件反射般地一个激灵从对方怀里挣脱落地，掏出仅剩的飞刀指向对方鼻尖。

对方有些意外但并没有立马还手反制，两人平视对看了一眼，阿泰尔缓缓把刀放下。与此同时，屋顶上的追兵已赶过来瞄准了他俩。

“快走，这里的屋顶上埋伏着不少弓箭手。” 阿泰尔再次切入警戒状态。

“不急。”只见他不急不缓地伸出左手，略举过头顶做了个类似握拳的动作，但见烟雾弹从房顶上炸开，自四面八方涌入了五六名颜色各异的兜帽侠，干掉了那些缠人的守卫。等烟雾散去，房顶上除了尸体便再无他人。此时阿泰尔想起来这张脸他在金苹果的影像中看到过，眼前的陌生男子就是罗马兄弟会的导师，没想到初次相遇竟是在这种境况下。

“现在，你安全了。”他对阿泰尔说，“这些个蛮狠的波吉亚士兵再也伤不到你了。”

“抱歉刚才多有失礼，感谢出手相助，请问阁下姓名是……？”

“艾吉奥·奥迪托雷·达·佛罗伦萨……咳咳，叫我艾吉奥就好。那么……你呢？”

“我是阿……”他犹豫了一下，决定先隐藏起自己的真实身份：“你可以叫我阿鹰，飞鹰的鹰。” 本是想随口用个假名蒙混过关，谁料脱出而出的却是父亲曾给他起的小名，当然父亲过世后再也没有人这么称呼过他。

“阿——鹰——真是个好名字，与你很相称。” 艾吉奥仿佛品味般拉长着音节念出了他的名字。

“多……多谢。”而听这名字时隔十多年再次从他人口中被唤起，阿泰尔总有种异样的感觉，一时间不知该如何继续接话题。

气氛突然有些尴尬，看得出两人都有话想问对方，而谁也没先开口。在静默了约三秒后，还是艾吉奥先开了口。

“你刚才有看到一个红衣信使从屋顶上跑过吗？”艾吉奥看着阿泰尔，又看向阿泰尔腰带上挂着的小皮包。

“是有这么一个人，他跑走了却留下了这个。”阿泰尔把它解了下来拿在手里。

“能给我看看吗？财物你可以留下，我只想要里面的一封信，这封信对我来说很重要。”

阿泰尔并未有机会打开这个小皮包，他大方地把包递给了艾吉奥。

艾吉奥当着他面把包打开，果不其然里面有一封盖着红色火漆的信。艾吉奥抽走信件，把包里的金币倒出放到了阿泰尔手中，最后把没用的包外壳扔进了干草堆。

“这封信上印着波吉亚家族的家徽，想要彻底解决波吉亚对罗马的威胁，我们必须得到信中的情报。”艾吉奥向阿泰尔解释道。

“你们……是刺客吗？”阿泰尔终于问出了口。

“没错。”艾吉奥看向他。

“那么请让我加入你们，帮助这座城市。”阿泰尔顺势发出请求。

“年轻人，虽然刚刚看你身手不错，但这并不是开玩笑的。刺客可是高危职业。”艾吉奥饶有兴趣地看着他。

“我是认真的。我愿意为刺客组织效力。”阿泰尔向他抱拳致意。

“既然如此，那你明天开始便到刺客总部来接受训练，罗马的解放开始了。”

【记忆6 归于零点再出发】

靠着从波吉亚信使那里得到的金币，他终于不用再风餐露宿了。在告别艾吉奥后，阿泰尔找了一家沿河的旅店入住并叫了些饭菜填饱肚子。回到房间，坐下来舒口气，他不放心地摸了摸腰带里的锦囊，反复确认金苹果仍安在腰间，然后拿出飞刀放在手里把玩。仔细算算，他甚至还没在这里待满一昼夜，这座城市光怪陆离的“生存流派”却几乎是全让他碰上了。不过好歹是混入了罗马兄弟会，他开始期待明天。

\- 【序列0】同步完成 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【关于此处二太爷化名的一个小解释】
> 
> 在lof看到这样一条评论：  
> “二太爷一句阿鹰我莫名幻视到港剧啊哈哈哈（bushi），翻译成意大利文大概是。。alty？（持续滑稽）”
> 
> 首先谢谢这位妹妹留评x  
> 其实我自己也觉得阿鹰怪怪的，所以行文里尽量通过切换视角而避免用到这个称呼，减少阅读的突兀感。  
> 当初在下笔的时候，的确是纠结了好一会儿取什么化名比较合适，一般来说和二太爷最接近的意象就是鹰了，网上查了下意大利语里的鹰好像是aquila，那么音译回中文大概是阿奎拉……？不就和法鲨电影版主角名字差不多了么lol  
> 但也不能阿得太离谱随便起个阿拉丁吧？！所以干脆直接取鹰的意象，阿鹰算了（放弃思考躺平），有一丢丢武侠的意味？假装有一种不羁+小青年+流浪形象的感觉（对不起，我笔力不够）  
> “阿鹰”既很随意，像是一个随口捏造的假名，又很亲切，像是长辈对小辈的爱称，比较符合二太爷刚到罗马时的处境……？所以对应的也就是Alty吧……？（我的词汇量比较匮乏想不出更好的）
> 
> 原谅我半毛钱意大利语都不懂，把试着把EA互换姓名那段用三脚猫英语瞎写一下大概就是：
> 
> “艾吉奥·奥迪托雷·达·佛罗伦萨……咳咳，叫我艾吉奥就好。那么……你呢？”  
> “我是阿……”他犹豫了一下，决定先隐藏起自己的真实身份：“你可以叫我阿鹰，飞鹰的鹰。”
> 
> "I am Ezio Auditore from Florence (da firenzi). Please, just call me Ezio. And may I ask yours?"  
> "I am A…"he hesitated for a second and decided to give himself an alias,"Alty…Alty from sky (dropped from sky)." ←简直是冷笑话（捂脸）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艾吉奥视角的两人相遇

正文：

-【序列1 罗马兄弟会导师工作指南】-

【记忆1 艾吉奥教你如何招募学徒】

艾吉奥坐在窗边单手托腮对着台伯河发呆，眼皮有气无力地耷拉着，他好困。

全怪马基雅维利非要心急火燎地把人都召集起来讨论那封刚从波吉亚信使手里夺来的信。而昨日又不是定期例会的日子，大家都在各忙各的，等巴托罗密欧从军营赶来，老狐狸从赌窝里爬出，千红玫瑰都快打烊了。而信中内容也不是什么大事，不过是一封波吉亚亲友聚会的邀请函，邀请人署名又是卢葵西亚。估计是她爸和她哥都不在罗马城，这个气急败坏的疯女人又寂寞了，艾吉奥在心里默默地翻了个白眼。可大家的好参谋马基雅维利却很当一回事儿，他表示要想办法排查出列席名单，这么多个姓波吉亚的或者想改姓波吉亚的聚在一起准没好事。这不连夜给各工会首领派发了搜索任务，等到这个啰里啰嗦的家伙肯说散会时，天都已经亮了。明天，不，今天一早还有新人来报到可不能睡过头了，导师就该有导师的样子，于是他干脆就坐在窗边吹风算了。

想到这个新人，艾吉奥自己都没意识到唇角在微微上扬，他又不困了。

稍作了解就能知道艾吉奥在成为刺客之前本是一名佛罗伦萨的贵族，于是兼具绅士之礼及侠客之义的他经常路见不平英雄救美，并在意大利地区享有妇女之友的美誉。而他一直想向公众强调的是，他不仅帮助女性，也同样帮助男性的好不好，罗马兄弟会好几个小弟都是他捡回来的。当然马基雅维利肯定会第一时间反驳，明显捡来当刺客的小妹更多，都可以单编一队娘子军了，多亏巴托罗密欧军营里的有志男青年为刺客学徒的性别比平衡做出了不少贡献。艾吉奥内心喊冤，怜香惜玉分明是人类本能，看见漂亮妹妹受苦你怎能冷漠不顾？况且只要技术好——强调一下这里指的是作战技术——是男是女都一样，我们刺客工会绝不存在性别歧视。克劳迪亚非常感谢她哥为推动妇女解放事业做出的贡献，并且像杜丘这样的渣男就是该揍，但也不能绝不否认奥迪托雷家的二公子从小看见美人就双眼放光的本性。

谁让上天不多赐点救男孩子的机会，他又能怎么办！救人的缘分本就可遇而不可求。

偏偏无巧不成书，昨天走在路上，上天不负他望，扔了一个男孩子下来给他表现表现。

当时，我们的艾吉奥导师正带着学徒去信鸽笼接委派合约。突然路上看到一个小偷头上粘着几根干草急匆匆地从小巷里窜出。看到来人是艾吉奥，小偷停下脚步并告诉他那边有个波吉亚信使在送信，他还因此受伤了，是逃命逃出来的——当然小偷没有说自己是被撞伤的，也没说是因为偷了东西才被满屋顶追，但波吉亚信使是真，弓箭手埋伏也是真。艾吉奥感谢小偷提供的情报，并给了五个金币作为奖赏。于是他当下决定今天的学徒任务临时改成追波吉亚信使。

艾吉奥先让学徒们准备好烟雾弹在屋顶上潜行，自己则从路面行进，由上至下堵住脚底抹油的波吉亚信使。看着学徒都就位了，他顺着刚才小偷所指的方向走去，为了避免打草惊蛇他刻意隐匿了步息。才拐到巷口就看到巷尾的屋顶站着一个白衣胜雪的男子，迎风招展的红腰带是他身上仅有的艳色，同样也迷住了艾吉奥的目光。

艾吉奥并不知道这名背对着他的男子为何会出现在屋顶上，他能看到的便是一左一右两个弓箭手已拉满了弓把他当靶子。不知此人是敌是友，他暗示学徒们先不要轻举妄动，而他本人则一边观察着屋顶局势，一边快步向里走去。幸好此巷不深，他三步跨作两步很快就走到了巷尾。而这时白衣男子已退到边缘，即使这里有一堆干草，也不是所有人都能掌握让草堆变成软垫的技巧。明明还在观望，而眼看着对方重心后倒就快跌落下来，艾吉奥也不知怎么的一个冲动就跨入了草堆，锁住目标弹出双臂，刚好接住了从天而降的男子。

他低头终于看到了男子的正脸，是个年轻小伙，额头饱满，眼窝深邃，鼻梁高挺——没待他看个仔细，对方便一跃而起，还拿着把小刀指向他。

他的怀中抱过很多人，大多数是温驯的美人，还会亲昵地搂着他的脖子；也有不少将死之人，向他残喘最后的遗言。反应如此激烈的这倒还是头一个，仔细想想如果不是敌人的话，也可以归入美人一类。

堂堂刺客大导师怎么能被无名小卒拿刀威胁，艾吉奥不是不想还手，而是，他的手被震得有点麻了——也不想想要稳稳地接住一个大活人有多难，有次爬墙击杀一个卫兵都差点被人体倒下的重量带着一起摔下去。如果艾吉奥晚生个一百年，有机会像认识达芬奇那样认识伽利略，估计他会带着一根羽毛和一只阿泰尔去比萨斜塔做个重力加速度的实验，当然一百年后他俩能不能相遇还是个问题。而眼下庆幸的是，对方只是应激警觉，并没有恶意，很快地放下了刀，还好心提醒他屋顶上有弓箭手。艾吉奥假装无事发生，举起已经能动的手给准备已久的刺客学徒们做了个“立即行动”的手势，尽显大师风范——还好今天带的小弟够多。

白衣男子观摩完刺客学徒现场技能展示后，若有所思地看着艾吉奥。

艾吉奥对于自己的耍帅成果很满意，竟有些轻飘飘，心情意外地好，主观判断眼前的小年青不是什么坏人。

他们互相交换了名字，从对方的口音和外貌判断，他应该是个外国人，这又有什么关系，罗马什么人没有，教皇还是西班牙人呢。阿鹰啊阿鹰，人如其名，明明才见面，为什么就对他这么在意呢。艾吉奥想进一步了解这位鹰一般的白衣男子，但适才萍水相逢，不知说什么好。他平时恭维大家闺秀讨好小家碧玉的花言巧语现在一句都不用上。

艾吉奥一边脑内快速检索着话题，一边打量着对方的身形。等等，他的腰带上挂着的好像波吉亚信使的邮包？难道他就是小偷说的波吉亚信使？现在波吉亚家族招外籍劳工怎么也不发人家件制服，还是说他也是个小偷，偷走了信使的邮包才被弓箭手袭击？可看他现在如此磊落的外表，实在无法与外乡小偷联系在一起。

还是直接问吧，没想到对方很爽快地就把邮包给他了，果然不是坏人。不过有可能是个没吃午饭的可怜人，艾吉奥刚才隐隐约约听到一声肚子咕噜的声音，那么拿走信后就把包里的金币留给他吧，虽然他有点想亲自请他吃饭，碍于一群学徒还在屋顶上看着他俩，还是……算了。他还没忘记自己导师的身份。

正当艾吉奥有点不舍与这位饿着肚子的、外国来的、长得好看的白衣男子告别，男子却先一步认出了他的刺客身份，双眼亮晶晶地看着他，请求成为学徒。这可是个不可多得的人才，看他先前的出刀速度就能知道，快得艾吉奥在这与其对视的三秒钟里连心跳都加快了。人才必须要珍惜，必须得收编了啊，刺客导师这么告诉自己。虽然表面上他仍保持严肃维持他的导师尊严，艾吉奥的内心却仿佛回到了躁动的十七岁——Si，Si，Si——快答应他。

一阵催促的敲门声打断了艾吉奥的回味，看来这位新学徒已经在大厅里等他了。

\- 【序列1 记忆1】同步完成 -


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 罗马一日游

正文：

-【序列1 罗马兄弟会导师工作指南】-

【记忆2 艾吉奥教你学徒第一课】

艾吉奥整了整衣服，快步下楼走到位于藏身处地下室的刺客大厅。

新学徒已经就位，站在大厅中央，正认真地观察着这里的装饰——仍是一袭白衣，只不过换成了刺客学徒的白衣。或许是对方长得有点高，学徒服的衣摆显得有点短，艾吉奥觉得还是长点的刺客服更适合他——当然这要等他技术等级提升，毕竟按照刺客传统衣袍越长能力越强。除却不能改变的传统，艾吉奥在学徒服装的配色上给了足够宽松的选择权。他自己就是个不喜欢被规矩约束的人，所以他也不怎么喜欢给别人立过多规矩。这里是罗马，人们热爱自由追求个性，有人喜欢低调黑有人喜欢高调红，甚至你想染成蓝色或是紫色也不会被管教，当然前提是如此显眼的颜色在执行任务的时候不会被目标发现。而眼前的小学徒却选择了最朴素的白，带有一点点灰调的白，最代表刺客的白——有一瞬间艾吉奥觉得站在他眼前的人本就是一个天生的刺客。

但没有红色腰带总觉得缺了什么，艾吉奥挥手招来站在一旁负责后勤的刺客，附身耳语了几句，待小刺客领命而去，艾吉奥这才正式踏入大厅，欢迎他的新学徒。

“阿鹰……？”艾吉奥带着点试探的语气。

听到呼唤，对方转过身，朝他抱拳鞠躬，不卑不亢地回应：“导师，您来了。”

艾吉奥走到他身边，顺势将他扶起，现在他们四目相对。

“不必这么拘泥，随意一点，欢迎你加入罗马兄弟会。”艾吉奥关爱后辈般地拍了拍他的肩，施以一个大大为微笑，企图在新人面前树立一个儒雅导师的形象。

“多谢导师昨日相救，并愿意接纳我成为一份子”。

“惩恶扬善是我们刺客的本能，曾经我也是被救助的小学徒，能有今天也多亏了那些前辈们。以后你也会的。”

“那我们什么时候开始训练？”

“不着急，”艾吉奥发现他的新学徒总是太讲究效率直奔主题，“我得先把‘刺客的武器’给你，有了装备才好开始训练。”这里的收徒仪式并没有复杂而冗长的导师致辞，但必要的流程还是有的。

这时，刚才的后勤小刺客带着武器回来了。

艾吉奥接过放着装备的小包裹，挥退后勤，带着阿鹰来到讲桌旁。他把包裹放在讲桌上，然后打开，取出里面放着的袖剑。

“来，伸出你的左手，”每回新学徒第一次带上袖剑的体验都是由他亲自完成的，“有了它，你就正式加入了刺客组织。”艾吉奥很喜欢这样的仪式，他把这些小辈当成在罗马的家人，交于袖剑就等于给了家的钥匙。

小学徒有点受宠若惊，一动不动地看着导师十分细心地一点一点替他按好袖剑扣好护腕。导师的动作很轻柔完全没有武夫的莽撞。

“好了，”艾吉奥直起身，“你将这拌线上的指环套入中指，然后像这样——”

咔嚓一声，艾吉奥的袖箭在学徒面前弹出，他点头示意学徒照做。

学徒有点迟疑，套指环的手旋在小指和中指间有一秒钟的犹豫，但最终固定好指环，学着导师的样子手指张开后仰，触动开关，利刃弹出而手指无伤。他又反复试了几下，对于袖剑精妙构造的惊喜感叹尽显于色。

其实艾吉奥刚才就注意到了阿鹰很罕见地少了大半根无名指，只有一小段早已结痂的创口还堪堪露在护指外。想到他自己第一次佩戴袖剑的时候，老友达芬奇还开玩笑地假意要剁掉他的手指——传说很久以前刺客都必须剁了无名指才能加入组织佩戴袖剑，这可以算是对刺客信仰的宣誓，而更重要的原因是过去袖剑的设计会让无名指被弹出的刀刃刺穿。现在的入会仪式能免去这一残酷过程完全要感谢刺客大导师阿泰尔对袖剑的改良，是他让后人们不用遭受这般痛楚，艾吉奥就是受惠者之一。阿鹰缺失的无名指，究竟是巧合，还是上天的安排？这位学徒身上有太多让他琢磨不透却为之着迷的神秘气质。

艾吉奥又从包裹里拿出了一组飞刀，看他飞刀甩得这么好，这门课程可以直接免修了，甚至可以把他从新手往上升个两级。不过新人不能给太多甜头，以免恃才傲物坏了风气。然后艾吉奥拿出最后一件物品交给阿鹰，一根正红色的腰带，这是他刚才特地嘱咐后勤带来的——艾吉奥一向对自己的审美很有信心。

等阿鹰再次从更衣的隔间走出，他已经熟练地把飞刀全挂到护腰的侧袋上，并且带好了兜帽——隐于黑暗服务光明——从现在开始他真正地成为了罗马刺客的一员。

【序列1 记忆3 艾吉奥带你逛罗马城】

艾吉奥带着新学徒参观了一遍刺客公会的藏身处，从刺客大厅出发由地下室开始依次往上，途径图书馆、武器库、集训堂、画廊、食堂、公共休息室等，一路上经过的刺客都会停下向导师点头致意并对新人表示友好。这里不是军营，没有强制住宿的要求，而在刚才两人的聊天过程中艾吉奥得知阿鹰才刚来罗马并没有住宿地，于是给他在此安排了间宿舍，感谢藏身处足够宽敞，目前每个人都能有自己的单间。

他们来到一间位于三层的房间，这间房的采光很不错，打开窗也能看到河景，只是因为之前没有人住，房间里堆放着许多杂物。他们一起花了一点时间打扫整理了下，将杂物归到另一间空房，现在这里只剩下几件普通的家具，配上阿鹰几乎没有的行李还算凑合。艾吉奥觉得有点寒酸，决定带着阿鹰上街去采购，顺便也让他了解了解罗马的环境，这对日后出任务也有好处。

刚出门，就听到铁匠铺的吆喝声，老板看到艾吉奥立马亲自笑脸欢迎——几年前波吉亚家族妄图对罗马进行商业垄断，通过超高的税收以及武力威胁让一些小店铺难以生存，而多亏了艾吉奥的投资翻修让这家店以及台伯河沿岸的多家店存活了下来。为了感谢这雪中送炭的恩情，店主们都会给艾吉奥一点特殊折扣。

好马配好鞍，艾吉奥在购买装备上很舍得花钱，自然也不会亏待爱徒，在阿鹰挑完短刀和长剑后又替他配了一把十字弩。

“多谢您的惠顾，欢迎您下次再来。”老板美滋滋地接过一大袋沉甸甸的金币，将备好的装备一一交到他们的手上。

“让导师破费了。”阿鹰虽然嘴上这么说着但手指却已经迫不及待地尝试波动弓弦。

“相信我，这绝对好用，买了不亏。” 照理说，新学徒用不着这么高等级的装备，之前发的基础武器就足够了，但是艾吉奥觉得以此人的资质绝对配得上，他看人的眼光不会错。

接着他们去了趟银行，又去拜访了裁缝铺。在途中遇到了在路边伺机蛰伏的乞丐合唱团，阿鹰十分警惕地看着那些人，示意艾吉奥换条道避开他们。而艾吉奥不在乎地带着他继续往前走，就在牛皮糖们扑上来的动态过程中，不动声色地往两旁撒了各撒了十枚左右的钱币。真是大珠小珠落玉盘，钱落地时人弯腰，连路过的巡逻兵都忍不住用脚快速踩住一枚。

贪小的人挤成一团抢着意外之财，艾吉奥自然而熟练地带着阿鹰从旁边走过。小学徒一脸不可思议地看着他，似是惊异他挥金如土的浪费，又似在谴责他戏弄人群的顽皮。作为导师，艾吉奥连忙为自己辩解：“我曾经也很反感这些乞讨者，但我更厌恶‘制造乞丐’的统治者，在彻底铲除波吉亚势力让这座城市复兴前，我能做的也只能给这些可怜人一点生存的救济。但没有人能不劳而获，所以就让他们弯一下腰吧。况且，没有什么比撒钱更能直接治住吟游诗人的嘴。”

听到这番解释，小学徒的兜帽下发出“噗嗤”一声轻笑，艾吉奥没有意料到这位向来一本正经的小兄弟竟会笑出声，他的脸上有点火烧，而后也跟着笑了起来。

他们沿途继续置办用品，直到艾吉奥带着阿鹰在一张中间画了个微妙手指的长椅前停下。

“走了大半天了，你也该累了吧，就在这里坐着休息一会儿吧。”艾吉奥如此提议。

“没事，我不累，我们继续吧。”年轻人断然拒绝了好意。

“别客气，你就当是我累了，一起坐一会儿吧，说不定有惊喜。”中年人坚持好意。

导师率先一屁股坐下了，学徒也不好意思继续推脱，避开中间奇怪的手指图案，师徒两人一左一右坐在长椅两端，加上兜帽自带的回避属性，仿佛是两个陌生人在各自发呆。阳光越过正午线缓缓向西偏移，金色的暖意洒在他们的身上，彼此静默地享受着这份舒缓。

一顶红色的画家帽打破了时间的滞留——虽然达芬奇本人觉得自己的隐藏功夫已经做得够好了，但在专业的刺客眼里他这鬼鬼祟祟的动作实在是太刺眼了——他还没坐下，老远就被两边兜帽下的视线击了个对穿。

“莱昂纳多，我就知道是你。说吧又给我带什么好东西了。”见到老友的艾吉奥自然是喜不胜收。

达芬奇却把目光放在不声不响的另一人身上，“这位是……？”

“他是刚加入兄弟会的新学徒，带他上街转转，”艾吉奥当起了双方的介绍人，“阿鹰，这个是我的好朋友莱昂纳多·达·芬奇。”

阿鹰右手握拳靠在左肩前，以刺客的方式向达芬奇表达问候，达芬奇学着以同样的方式回敬。现在他们三个人坐在这张长凳上，继续保持低头发呆的姿势。

“艾吉奥……这次见你，没有什么新发明……我……”达芬奇搓着手支支吾吾地开口。

“你肯定是遇到麻烦了，直说吧，别见外。”隔着兜帽都能听出艾吉奥的热忱。

“唔……上次你拜托我帮你升级袖剑的淬毒药方，我研制出了一种可以加速中毒症状的速效淬毒剂。而我的……傻学生，喝多了，酒后失言把我的这一发明说了出去……然后有人趁我外出作画时去我……学生的……房间偷走了那张配方。据他回忆，是酒馆里一个左脸有块烫伤疤痕的男人很热衷于这个配方……这个烫伤的特质很明显，他应该不会记错……虽然材料和配比都记在我脑子里，但这毕竟是毒药，不是解药，我很担心偷走它的人别有用心。我在书写方式上做了简单的加密，应该还没那么快能被破解，但……艾吉奥，你能帮我夺回它吗？”达芬奇断断续续把经过讲完了，十分丧气地低着头，像只焉了的番茄，忏悔着自己的疏忽。

艾吉奥自然一口答应了达芬奇的求助，事不宜迟，挥别老友后就立刻带着他自己的好徒弟去调查达芬奇家那不靠谱徒弟闯的祸。

根据线索，他们来到事发酒馆，现在大中午的酒馆才刚开门不久。里面喝酒的没有几个，赌钱的倒是围了两圈。他们向酒保打探是否有一个脸上有烫伤的人来过，酒保表示自己是新来的，又指了指赌桌上正在开骰子的男人，这位才是这里的老江湖。

“请问……”艾吉奥才刚开口就被怼了回去

“别问，赌就下注，不赌就滚蛋。”老江湖头也不抬地继续醉心于开局。

眼见站在一旁的阿鹰逐渐握紧了拳头，艾吉奥向他眨了下眼示意他稳住，然后自己钻进赌圈，扔下一小袋金币。

这一举动，终于让所有赌徒都抬头看他。

“很好，我们就来赌一把，你赢了，这带袋金币都归你，我赢了，你就得有问必答。”

这赌注让老江湖十分满意，于是便接下了赌局。

别的不说，在艾吉奥闯荡意大利的二十多年里，这吃喝嫖赌的绝活可是跟着他那三教九流的前辈们学了不少。技多不压身，这不，可就派上大用处了。在他把这老江湖赌得心服口服后，自然也得到了关于烫疤男的下落——这人只有深夜才来酒馆，赌运很差，赌输了就去喝酒，快天亮了才走。这家酒馆的规模不大，来的也是周围街区的人，可是谁也没在白天看到过这人的出现，估计是在家睡大觉。值得一提的线索是这人身上总有一股草药味，或许是治疗脸上伤口用的。

他们出了酒馆，重新没入人流，现在已是夕阳时分，不知这位深夜来客在这晨昏交接之际会混迹在哪个角落。

“导师，你有线索吗？”在酒馆里一言不发的阿鹰突然问他。

“或许我们可以在这里蹲守，等他深夜出没。”艾吉奥一时也没有更多的主意。

“我想也许我们可以这样试试……能给我一些钱吗？”

艾吉奥跟着阿鹰，走访了三四家药铺，毫无规律地买了些嗅盐、药膏以及绷带和驱蚊草。他起初以为他是想问店铺老板近期有谁买过烫伤药，而阿鹰只是单纯地买东西罢了。他们几乎把这周边能找到的药铺都光顾了一遍，艾吉奥有点不解，倒不是心疼钱，只是不知道这么漫无目的地买药有什么意义。不过他有细心留意到每到一家店，他的学徒都会看似无意地吸两下鼻子，仿佛只是对店铺里渗出的药味做出条件反射罢了……难道他是在靠嗅觉搜寻着什么线索？

天色又沉下去了一点，街边已经逐渐点起了路灯，他们的调查仍未有进展。

“这一带的药铺我们都已经去过了吗？”

“凭我对罗马的熟悉程度来说，应该是的。你还需要些什……”

“那是什么？”阿鹰突然打断了艾吉奥的话。

“啊，”艾吉奥顺着他直的方向看去，“你是说那个戴着鸟嘴面具的人吗？别看样子奇怪，其实是医生，他身旁的板车上存着药和工具，有什么疑难杂症都可以找他。这座城里有不少这样的江湖郎中。”

“我们白天经过这里的时候，是不是没有看到他。”

“他们中有些人白天上门问诊，晚上才坐班出摊，还有些人替波吉亚家族的敌人——例如刺客——看病，得罪了波吉亚势力只能在晚上偷偷营业。”

“还有一种可能……白天在家醒酒。”

“你怀疑……小偷个是医生？因为身上有草药味？可有那么多人怎么找，他们脸上都戴着面具……对哦，因为戴着面具能遮住脸上的疤所以不会被街上的人认出！”

“靠鼻子。”阿鹰仰头嗅了嗅，捕捉空气中飘荡着的蛛丝马迹，“常年酗酒的人身上总免不了会留下味。且待他开口的时候留意……”说着，他便向鸟嘴医生的摊位走去。

艾吉奥跟着一起来到了摊位前，倘若在平时闻到酒精的味道多半认为是医生用酒给病人消毒伤口时留下的，他倒是不曾想过这是医生给自己“下麻醉”的罪证。

看到有潜在顾客向这边走来，鸟嘴医生主动吆喝了起来：“头痛脑热，跌打损伤，药到病除，童叟无欺。两位先生，来看看吧，有病治病，无病保健。”

“你这里卖得都是些什么药水？”艾吉奥吸了下鼻子，假装对这些瓶瓶罐罐很有兴趣。

”我这里有祖传的壮阳固肾秘方，”医生从架子上取出一个小盒子，“年龄不再是问题，每次一粒，包您让小姐夫人们满意。” 

“咳咳，我才不需要这种东西……”艾吉奥瞥了一眼学徒，有些尴尬地继续，“还有……还有其他好东西吗？”

医生看了眼他俩，一个冷着脸不说话，一个红着脸找话说，于是又从抽屉里拿了出个装着液体的小黑瓶偷偷递给艾吉奥。

“这个，润滑效果特别好，要不要来一瓶。” 医生全然没有感到气氛的微妙，还在继续竭力推销，“名人、艺术家们都在用……”

没人注意到他什么时候出的刀、刀什么时候回的鞘，只觉一阵寒意，面具一侧的挂绳就突然齐整整地断了，另一侧无法单独平衡鸟嘴的重心，整个面具顺着单侧耳挂被引力扯了了下去，揭开了一道猩红的烫痕。

“是他，没错。”刚才一直没说话的阿鹰终于开了口。

医生捂着并没有被划伤的脸，欲转身就跑，被艾吉奥一把揪住衣领。

“你们是谁，我没欠你们钱……欠、欠大人物的钱我一定尽快就还，这、这疤已经足够让我记住了教训，一定还一定还……求求再宽限几天！” 他吓得不轻，整个人都在抖，要不是被人提着早就跪地求饶了。

“你是不是偷了别人的配方。”艾吉奥加重了手上的力道。

“是是是，我我我……我无意中听到撒莱那小子说他老师研究出了种新的毒药配方，我欠了不少赌债，把它卖给波吉亚的医疗官就可以拿到赏钱去还债，所以就趁上门送货时顺手偷了过来……”

“那配方现在在哪里？！”

“你松下手，唉好好好别生气，我先拿给你……”他颤颤巍巍地从衣袋里摸出了一张皱皱巴巴的纸。

在阿鹰检查配方纸的同时，艾吉奥的双手扔没放开医生。医生不得不继续求饶：“纸上的内容加过密了，直接看是读不通的，我怕医疗官以为我故意拿假方子骗他们，所以还没拿去卖……求求你放过我，东西我已经还给你了。这摊上的东西你要什么都随便拿，求求你放了我，我一时一时财迷心窍，我再也不敢了。”

接到阿鹰确认的眼神，艾吉奥这才放了医生。

“清醒一点好吗，你是个医生，好好行医救人不好吗，为何要去赌钱害自己？”

“我只是……希望幸运之神能眷顾我一次……总有一次我能翻盘。”

“操控赌局的是人，不是神。你再执迷不悟，就算是神也救不了你。”

酒不醉人人自醉，唯有自身的醒悟才是真正的解药，他们的任务完成了，剩下的只能看医生自己的造化了。

灯火点亮水道，圆月指引前路，艾吉奥站在船尾撑着木浆，徐徐摆动着，阿鹰将失而复得的配方揣在怀里，抱着腿小心翼翼地坐在中央，他们顺着水路前往达芬奇的临时工作室物归原主。远离了街上的喧嚣，河面很安静，只有水波在荡漾，无声的默契悄悄地锁住了他们的轨迹。

【序列1 记忆4 艾吉奥教你信仰之跃】

自从蒙特里久尼的庄园被炮火毁坏后，这里不仅是他在罗马的定居地，也快成了他的第三个家。他出生在佛罗伦萨，在那里度过了人生中最无忧无虑的日子，和哥哥一起爬塔看夜空，替妹妹痛殴花心大萝卜，帮弟弟全城集羽毛，母亲会因为他不好好学习又去纠缠漂亮姑娘而头疼，父亲嘴里说着要他早日继承家业却纵容他继续享受青春年华。而佛罗伦萨的美好仿佛已是上辈子的记忆，奥迪托雷家的意外变故，让他尝到流亡的苦痛。蒙特里久尼逼迫他一夜长大，在复仇的岁月中流离奔波，只身承担起家族的希望。终于在刺客前辈的指引下他从一个男孩成长为男人，本以为他的后半生能够就此安宁，却又一次失去家园。现在在罗马，是兄弟会又给了他一个家。

克劳迪亚长大了，不再是需要他保护的小丫头，这座庞大的居所最初只有他一个人。他给自己选了最高处的阁楼，既没有人打扰他的清净，也没有人闯入他的孤独。他常在热闹褪去的深夜，独自爬上屋顶，躺在草堆上，看着星空。现在这里住着不少刺客学徒，替他填满了宅邸的空荡，而学徒都住在下层，这里仍是他的一人世界，只有夜空分享他的秘密。

而今晚，秘密多了一个分享者。

两人似乎都偏爱这高处不胜寒的夜景，谁也没料到会遇上另一人。然既来之，则安之，艾吉奥邀请学徒一起欣赏月色，有一搭没一搭地聊了起来。

“睡不着吗，罗马的生活可还习惯？”

“嗯，还在适应中，这几天发生了太多事，我想需要花时间消化一下。”

“我睡不着的时候就喜欢来到这屋顶，这里的夜晚很美”

“是的，让人能获得平静的力量。

他俩谁也没带兜帽，平躺在屋顶上，把自己袒露在夜空下，让无垠的宇宙包裹他们的渺小。

“说来好巧，你的唇角上也有一个疤。”

“小时候，打架留下的……你呢？”

“救了个小美女，得罪了大恶人。”

“真有你的作风。”

”别忘了你也是我救回来的，你也是小美女吗？小美人？”

“………………”

“噗嗤！”

这回是艾吉奥忍不住先笑了，没有任何理由，艾吉奥单纯觉得和阿鹰相处总是很愉快，他想了解他，也愿意把自己的故事与他分享。

“她叫克里斯提娜，在我的家乡佛罗伦萨是出了名的美人，人人都想追求她。那时她被维耶里·帕齐骚扰，正好被我遇到，我自然不能弃她于不顾，我打跑了维耶里救了她，顺理成章我们相爱了，我也被帕齐家族盯上了……那时我还不知道帕齐家全是圣殿骑士，也不知道奥迪托雷家有刺客的血统……维耶里或许是我人生意义上的第一个敌人吧。”

“那后来……她没和你一起来罗马……？”

“后来，我的家族遭到了帕齐家族的陷害……我带着母亲和妹妹逃离了故乡，克里斯提娜只能无奈嫁给他人。要是，当时我再勇敢一点，或许……不，我终究给不了她幸福……”

“抱歉，让你提起了伤心事。”

“没关系啦，是我先问你伤疤的，也是我自己没控制好情绪。”

他们之间又沉默了，艾吉奥以为话题到此就打住了，没想到对方又突然接了下去。

“我的这个疤，是我……曾经的朋友留给我的。他也能算是我人生意义上第一个朋友吧……我们都是孤儿，一起学习一起长大，可后来我们之间有了误会，他不愿意对面真相而送给了我这道疤，同时带走了我们的友谊。”

其实他本是想问问阿鹰断掉的无名指是怎么回事，却一时兴起问起了唇角的伤疤，看来每个伤疤都是一段悲伤过往的存档。艾吉奥转过头看向他，竭力克制住自己想要用手抚摸那道疤痕的冲动。

艾吉奥起身站了起来，伸出手将阿鹰也拉了起来，晚风将他们的衣摆吹得四处飞扬。这四方的屋顶在边缘有一块看着很结实的木板徒然伸出，指向临河一面。

“敢不敢来一次‘信仰之跃’？这可是刺客的必备技能哦！”艾吉奥提议道，他想找点刺激来打破这悲伤的氛围。

“信、仰、之、跃。”阿鹰将这四个字重复了一遍，他望着底下流动的河水，目光穿越到了艾吉奥无法辨认的远方。

“你且站到木板的前端，打开双臂，深呼吸，想象自己是一只飞鹰，正朝着目标飞去，在低空的时候调整身姿，最后信仰的力量会接住你。”

艾吉奥本想先做个示范，却被阿鹰拦下了。

他一言不发站到了木板上，照着艾吉奥刚才所说的步骤，一跃而下，在半空中划出一道完美的弧线，熟练而优雅。

【序列1 记忆4.5 隐藏记忆】

……

闭上眼，视线从眼前消失，他只能靠着风声判断自己离水面越来越近，一点光线都没有了，水面的张力冲击着他的躯干，最终整身没入黑暗，是终点吗。

而他这才跌入水面的怀抱，就被一双熟悉的手臂从身后环住，替他谢绝了波浪的挽留。

“不怕，有我在。”他好像听到了这样的呢喃。

……

\- 【序列1】同步完成 -


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虽然挨揍及时打捞了，但二太爷溶于水后还是感冒了（。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章是送给 @yikshu 老师的生贺，剧情有点傻白甜hhh

正文：

-【序列2】-

【序列2 记忆1 溶于水 启于光】

兴许是水土不服，阿泰尔竟然感冒了。

作为自小习武之人，他的身体素质一向很不错，感冒发烧的次数一只手就能数过来。在他的记忆中，上次像这样卧床养病，还是所罗门神殿夺金苹果任务失败后，被曾经的导师阿尔穆林惩戒式地捅了一刀要害，当时他真的以为自己快死了，死在自己的失败以及导师的盛怒之下。虽然阿尔穆林最终并没有真正夺走他的性命，却让他“重生”成为全马西亚夫堡人尽皆知的“新手”。回想起这些，阿泰尔不知道是该感谢阿尔穆林的这一刀将他的傲慢捅醒，还是怨恨于导师留他一命只是将他作为清除对手的工具。多年的培育抚养之恩以及最终的利用背叛之恨并没有随着阿尔穆林的火化一起逝去，而是深埋在了这颗烫手的金苹果里，影形不离地跟着阿泰尔。

“阿泰尔，我最优秀的徒弟阿泰尔，你看，你也被金苹果诱惑了吧？”阿尔穆林化身成十几个黑袍幻影将他围成一个圈，一步一步向他逼近，“孩子，我可记得你说要毁掉它的？你是在说谎骗导师吗？”

他一步一步后退，却被身后的阿尔穆林挡住，“我看着你从小长大，我还不够了解你吗？放弃挣扎吧，阿泰尔，承认你对它的力量无法抗拒。”

“不，不……阿尔穆林，我只是……只……”他想解释却突然无力发声，岁月在他身上倒退，他一点点变小，变成那个只有十一岁的他，那个小小的，还不及导师胸口的他。白胡子导师慈祥地看着他，诱导他交出金苹果。“交出来吧，让我替你承担这罪念。”

仿佛是一群秃鹫盘旋着垂涎落单的白鹰雏鸟，黑袍里伸出了阿尔穆林化为白骨的枯爪，扯着小阿泰尔的衣带。他拼命摇头，将金苹果紧紧抱在怀里。黑影越来越密，密得快要透不过风，压迫感让他逐渐窒息。他不敢看周围，双眼盯着金苹果发出的微弱光芒，嘴巴一张一合做出“导师，导师……”的口型。就在他快撑不住时，一束强光撕裂了阴霾，得救了。

“导师——？”突然睁开的双眼一时无法适应刺眼的阳光，他闭上眼又睁开，眼神逐渐有了聚焦，艾吉奥正一脸担心地坐在床边看着他。

“你醒了？要喝点水吗？”艾吉奥欲起身去倒水，却被阿泰尔拉住了。

阿泰尔舔了舔苍白的嘴唇，摇了摇头，”不劳导师费心，我能自己起床喝。”说着坐起了身准备下床。这次是艾吉奥阻止了他。

“你还在发烧，声音都是哑的，别逞强了。”艾吉奥把手按在阿泰尔的额头上探了探，“还是那么烫，真叫人担心啊。唉，都怪我不好，一时兴起大半夜教你什么信仰之跃，害你衣服湿透着了凉。”

“你也跟着跳了……不也没事。”阿泰尔有点怪自己不争气。那天晚上，他站在屋顶上只是因提起信仰之跃而回忆起了马西亚夫，不由分了分神，而艾吉奥却以为他是怕水在犹豫。所以他刚落水就被紧跟其后的新导师一个熊抱捞了上来，根本没在水里泡多久，怎么就感冒了。

“越怕什么越来什么，你怕水，水就使坏让你感冒。” 艾吉奥用眼神定住阿泰尔，然后快速拿了一杯水递到阿泰尔嘴边，“等你好了，下次我教你游泳。”

阿尔泰没有再推辞好意，伸出左手接过杯子抿了两小口，凉凉的水没过口腔顺着食道下滑，干涸的喉咙得到了滋润，让他能有力气小声地嘀咕了一句：“我不怕水，我会游泳。”趁着对方还没听清又喝了两口，然后默默把杯子交还给艾吉奥。

他这才注意到自己垂着的右手还紧紧握着玫瑰锦囊。其实只要他能听懂艾吉奥说的话，就能证明金苹果仍在他身边，但他还是强迫症似的捏了一下确认实体。这一举动自然被艾吉奥收入了眼中。

“是心上人送的吗，这么宝贝，睡觉还抓那么紧。”艾吉奥嘴上揶揄着他，心中却莫名有点落寞。

阿泰尔脸一红，却很冷静地回复道：“不是的，是一个路上偶遇的姑娘送的。”

“说明人家姑娘对你有意思，小徒弟，桃花运不错。”艾吉奥故意继续调侃，却只是想听阿泰尔继续否认。

“……”阿泰尔不想费嗓子解释这种无聊的话题。他真的没想到这个艾吉奥这么八卦，随即对新导师正人君子的印象打了个折扣，难怪鸟嘴医生要推销些不三不四的东西给他。

“难道……是阿尔什么穆林……听着不像姑娘的名字？”艾吉奥还在努力打听，“是你在老家的情人……？怪不得你在梦里一直喊这名字……”

“住口！”阿泰尔一个出拳朝艾吉奥袭去，无奈高烧让他身体软绵绵的，这一拳被艾吉奥轻巧地化解了，还顺势又扶他躺下了。

“别激动，别激动，我开开玩笑，你别生气。”艾吉奥自知失言赶紧求饶。

“是我失礼。”阿泰尔也意识到了自己反应过激，乖乖地任凭艾吉奥替自己重新掖好被子。“阿尔穆林，是我曾经的师傅，现在他已经去世了。”当然他不会告诉艾吉奥是他亲手杀了他过去的导师。

“怪不得你飞刀的功夫那么好。”

“是啊，他教了我很多……不只是战斗技巧……远不止……”

阿泰尔的声音又低落了下去，清澈的眼神变得涣散。他撇过头，不再看艾吉奥，仿佛又陷入了梦境的世界。

“再睡一会儿吧，”艾吉奥替他把窗帘拉上，“别再把头闷在被子里了，这样容易做噩梦。”

“嗯……”被子的另一侧传来了迷糊的回应。

不一会儿，艾吉奥就听到对方的呼吸逐渐平稳了，他仍是不放心，打算继续坐在床边守着。本来他是来给阿鹰送早餐的，却发现高烧不退的小徒弟正在被噩梦纠缠。当他还在思考“阿尔穆林”这个名字有点熟悉好像在哪里读到过时，就听到一声又一声绝望的求助：“导师——导师，救我……导师……”于是他赶紧放下水和食物坐到床边，替学徒掀下蒙在脸上的被子。

他是哭了吗，眼里水汪汪的。他眨了眨眼，将目光聚焦于自己，他醒了，他的眼里有光，他走出了黑暗。

无论这个阿尔穆林是谁，能让一个孩子这么痛苦绝不是什么好东西。艾吉奥暗下决心，一定要成为阿鹰的好导师，让他彻底忘记渣导师的存在。

就这样不知不觉守着学徒的导师也睡着了，等阿泰尔醒来，就看到艾吉奥趴在床边，一只手抓着他的被角。

“谢谢你，导师，艾吉奥。”

\- 【序列2 记忆1】同步完成 -


	5. Chapter 5

正文：

【序列2 记忆2 贼，心不死】

三天后，阿泰尔的烧退了，他终于能告别昏昏沉沉的头脑，好好下床走一走了。即便如此，还是免不了有些咳嗽流涕的感冒后期症状，所以艾吉奥无视了他想要加入训练与任务的请求。闲来无事，他只能待在刺客基地里思考人生，谢天谢地谢金苹果让他能顺利阅读文字，还能依靠书籍打发些时间。

这里的藏书多且杂，不再局限于宗教神话及注疏考据，天文地理、文学艺术、什么奇闻广记都有。在对阿泰尔来说既是“过去”也是“将来”的三百年里，人类在知识的传播与积累上有了质的飞跃。他曾在金苹果里有幸瞥到过未来各种奇技淫巧、神兵利器的幻象，而在这里，这些妙想奇思被印刻在书页上，他能通过手指抚摸纸张，感受油墨在粗糙颗粒上洇开，散发出淡淡的岁月气息，引诱他如痴如醉地探索科技蓝图。

足不出户倒也是能落得个清净，整个白天徜徉于书海令他心满意足，仿佛又回到了在马西亚夫的宁静日子。晚上他放下书本，研究起了艾吉奥给他的袖剑。他也构想过将触发装置由小指改动到中指，并在笔记本里画过一稿设计图，只是尚未来得及研发生产。现在能看到这件如此契合他设计的实物，他真是又惊又喜。随着指环的牵动，利刃迅速收发，可惜的是金属指环对环境光的反射还是让这暗器不够隐蔽，而这些天书本给他的灵感让他又有了新的想法。

他默默在纸张上用母语文字记录下一些研究心得，刷刷的书写声在夜晚尤为明显，阿泰尔突然意识到连续几天没有听到艾吉奥上楼的脚步声，明明每天下午都能看到艾吉奥和他打招呼，有什么任务是得让导师亲自蹲守整个夜晚？

***

第二天一早，阿泰尔还是没有看见艾吉奥，随他昨日一起出任务的维托里欧倒是回来了，热情地向阿泰尔打着招呼。

“嘿，新来的，身体好些了吗？”

“好多了，足以和你们一起去跑任务了。”

维托里欧是较早跟随艾吉奥加入兄弟会的成员，现在已经从学徒毕业升级成为一名真正的刺客，有时他会代替艾吉奥打理一下事务，传授新人一些战斗技巧，算是“阿鹰”的大前辈了。

“前辈，导师没和你一起回来吗？”阿泰尔正好问问他艾吉奥的去向，如果是很艰难的任务他得去帮帮艾吉奥，来罗马的目的就是帮助兄弟会。不过看维托里欧的一脸轻松表情不像是任务有什么问题。

“是啊，他说他这几天去千红玫瑰过夜，我就和剩下的弟兄先回来了。”这对维托里欧来说仿佛是一个很日常的回答。

“千红……玫瑰？”这个回答令阿泰尔当场结舌，这么熟悉的名字给他不太好的预感，他还没忘记初到罗马那天丰富的夜游经历。

“啊，就是河那边的一座妓院。我们这里过去走暗道很近的，导师经常过去夜宿，别担心午饭后他肯定会回来。”维托里欧替阿泰尔肯定了他记忆里的名字，却没注意到阿泰尔有点黑的脸色，“怎么，找他有事？”

“我到这里来这么多天还没正式接受过训练，”亏阿泰尔还担心他是不是遇上什么麻烦，呵，原来是去寻欢作乐了，“不知道导师想、怎、么、安、排。”

“这你不用担心，以后有你可练的。听说你小子有个两下子，要不要和我切磋一下。”维托里欧没想到他这么要求上进，于是好心提议。

这倒是给了阿泰尔一个测试罗马刺客身手好机会，他倒要看看享乐主义的导师能教出什么样的学生。

他们来到演武场，既然是比武不是暗杀，自然各挑一柄长剑堂堂正正对决。维托里欧示意阿泰尔先行施招，毕竟他并不知道阿泰尔的真正实力，把他当做新手看待的礼让也是正常。

阿泰尔有点犯难，他既不能表现太强让对方生疑，也不能表现太弱辜负自己的剑术，随即他想起了一位马西亚夫的老朋友——“阿泰尔，我的学生好像还不怎么精通刀剑之术，或者你可以向他们展示一下你的技巧”——对，就是这种浅尝即止切磋技艺的感觉。

他拔出剑，试探性地朝维托里欧挥去，对方向后一跃避开了剑锋，阿泰尔压步向前靠近，欲从侧面攻击，被维托里欧反手挡住。两人一进一退，以阿泰尔攻击维托里欧化解为主，而打着打着两人都放开了手脚，阿泰尔好久没这么爽快地比过剑了，一个不注意就比上了头，剑气也变得凌厉了起来。维托里欧原本一直在放水，不知不觉也认真起来，看来这位小兄弟有点本事，再放水下去就要招架不住了。清脆地撞击声回响在空旷的大厅，引来其他学员的围观。

经过十七八招的试炼，阿泰尔清楚自己再恋战“前辈”就要输给“新手”了，维托里欧是个好手，但剑术或许并不是他的专攻方向，何况他面对的还是真大师级别的阿泰尔。

点到为止吧，现在可不是炫技的时候。以后得挑个没人旁观的机会找艾吉奥私下切磋一次。

阿泰尔眼看着维托里欧即将无力接下这一击，虚晃一招做了个假动作，右手刃峰一转，向下将长剑收了起来，左手握拳贴住口鼻，剧烈咳嗽起来。

维托里欧赶紧收剑，替阿泰尔拍拍后背帮他平喘。“你没事吧？”

“感冒的祸，刚刚气息没调稳，一个使劲就开始咳嗽了。”阿泰尔清了清嗓，直起身停止了咳嗽。“是我出剑鲁莽了，扫了大家的兴致，多谢前辈不吝赐教。”

“哪里的话，你很优秀，不过导师说得没错，你还是得多休息。”

他们互相行了个礼，把武器放回剑架，看热闹的围观群众也随之散去。

看着周围只剩下他两人，维托里欧突然低声对阿泰尔说：“小子，刚才多谢你给我台阶下。”

“前辈，我没有……”阿泰尔没想到还是被看穿了。

“你以为我看不出你是故意的，我的剑术不行，可我的眼力不差。”维托里欧歪了歪头做了个鬼脸，“我敢说你比这里大多数正式的刺客剑术都好，别谦虚。想学剑术看来我是帮不到你了。不过，有样本领你肯定不及我。不如就让我来教你作为刚才的谢礼，指不定你哪天能用上。”

维托里欧所说的拿手本领其实就是开锁技巧，他无需其他辅助工具，光凭着袖剑的尖刺就能打开各种形式的锁。面对一些怪穴暗门的阻碍，这不失为一项十分助力的技能。

这里的刺客们，并不以单一的武艺拔尖见长，却能将每个人的奇能巧计聚集在一起，汇成了一棵庞大的技能树——而这是马西亚夫兄弟会一直以来在战略上所忽视的。

维托里欧一边展示着操作技巧，一边和阿泰尔闲聊了起来，“我听说，你是因为导师救了你才拜他为师加入组织，想不到你这么强还要导师出手相救，敌人肯定很厉害吧。”

阿泰尔哭笑不得地将那天为了追小偷反被卫兵追杀的故事简略地告诉了维托里欧，当然隐去了信仰之跃被接住的尴尬。

“那你一定很讨厌小偷吧。”维托里欧突然这么问他。

“我想不出有什么喜欢小偷的理由。”阿泰尔如实回答。

“那你有想过我这么会开锁，其实就是一名小偷吗？”维托里欧半开玩笑似是这么说。

“前辈别说笑了。”阿泰尔是很好奇他的开锁手艺，却只是想到他是不是锁匠传人，并没有往这种可能性去想。

“可我曾经，的确是小偷，”维托里欧继续说，“而且我还不是狐狸他们小偷工会的成员，是小偷工会的死敌百眼帮的一份子，没想到吧。”他停下手里动作开始回忆起来。

“我的父亲是锁匠，我自然继承了他的本领。多年前，突然我的父亲被要挟去开一个据说里面藏有圣器地图的宝箱，但上面的锁以一种前所未见的结构加密，依靠我父亲掌握的技巧无法破解。于是他们就杀了我的父亲，封了祖传的铺子，砸烂了我的家。顾不及抢救钱财，我带着母亲从威尼斯逃到了罗马，迫于生计只能利用撬锁技能干点小偷小摸的勾当度日。后来在一次行窃过程中和百眼帮的遇上了，他们看中了我的技能让我加入他们，不然就杀了我的母亲，无奈我就屈从了。”维托里欧叹了一口气。“我不是想为自己的行窃行为洗白，只不过当时我也没有更好的选择。”

阿泰尔点了点头表示理解，继续聆听接下去的故事。

“百眼帮是不养闲人的，老大会给我们下达指标，完不成就要受罚。”维托里欧闭上眼又叹了口气，“为了完成任务，不管穷人富人，见着机会就下手。”

“那时导师刚来罗马不久，还住在旅店里，我趁他白天出去时潜人他的房间撬锁，被导师抓了个正着。导师让我把东西还给他就放我走，但是我更害怕完不成任务被百眼帮老大的私行惩罚，鬼迷心窍耍了个滑头想带着钱逃走，再一次被导师看出端倪，这次他揍了我一顿，问我为什么已经饶我一次还这样执迷不悟。”

“我当时一急便说‘你不如一刀捅死我算了，我只会撬锁的本事，你现在放了我，为了生存我也会去偷别人。’我原本以为导师会很生气地继续打我或者真的给我一刀，但他却很惋惜地说了一句‘你有才能为何不用在正道，做个锁匠难道比不上做小偷？’”

“他这么一说，我想到了父亲的悲惨遭遇，仿佛是积攒了多年的委屈一下子爆发了，‘呵，你们这些正人君子会给我们这种邪门歪道机会吗’，我就想出口气，嘲讽一下他。而他却回答我了一句‘我给你机会’。”

“后面自然就是我跟导师来到了这里，导师帮助我脱离了百眼帮并安顿好了我母亲。真的，感谢导师给了我重生的机会，这辈子为了兄弟会赴汤蹈火在所不辞！”

阿泰尔静静地听着维托里欧说完了他的故事，这个年长他几岁的男人眼里竟泛起了泪光。他能真真切切地感到那些话语中所透露出的敬重与感激。

“我们，都是被导师救回来的人。” 他拍了拍维托里欧的肩以示安慰。 

“是啊，黑暗都过去了。”维托里欧收起回忆，脸上又恢复了笑容，“对了，你不是一直想出去走走吗，要不你帮我把书送去千红玫瑰吧，说不定还能碰上导师。”

“行，这点小事交给我吧。”

阿泰尔跟着维托里欧来到图书馆，看着维托里欧从高处掏出一个包裹，天天光顾这里的他倒还不曾注意这里藏了个暗格。

“哎呀——”包裹的重量大于预期，维托里欧一个手滑没抓住，包裹掉到了地上，书本洒落了一地。

站在一旁的阿泰尔连忙俯下身忙着捡起书，却不料看到手下这本摊开的书页上正展示了一幅香艳的插图。

“这是——”他捡起书一愣，狐疑地看向维托里欧，“你确定把这书送过去……？”

“这可是带插图的限量版，导师特意委托了认识的书商才搞到。”维托里欧接过书本，将其塞进包裹，“卡洛兄弟的小说都是精品，嘿嘿，你要不要先借机看看。”

“不用了，”这种好意多余了，阿泰尔也不想知道这一系列的其他内容，“还是赶紧替导师送去吧。”

维托里欧给他指了暗道的方向，于是阿泰尔抱着一大堆消遣读物在罗马的地下穿梭向烟花巷柳靠近，这个任务怎么看都有点微妙。是好人，但也是色胚，这是阿泰尔目前对艾吉奥的评价，不过后来时间的力量也没有帮他改变这种看法。

***

如维托里欧所说，路程并不长，不一会儿他就到了出口。推开暗门，新鲜的空气与光线挤了进来，阿泰尔趁无人注意，从门内闪出，一抬眼便看到了千红玫瑰的招牌。大白天妓院门口自然没有什么人，大门合着，姑娘们都在里面休息，除去四周装点的绿植与玫瑰格外鲜翠欲滴，这只是一栋普通的小楼房。

往日都是爬墙从窗户里跳进去收拾正在寻欢的任务目标，阿泰尔没有正面进入此类场所的经验。一鼓作气提着书，他走到门前，摇了摇藤蔓下系着的门铃。

一个面容姣好的姑娘半含着呵欠应了门，“先生，怎么大白天就有兴致来光顾，真是稀客呀。”

“我是来送书的。”阿泰尔举起手中包裹示意。

“啊，我以为会是维托里欧来送呢，辛苦你啦，麻烦帮我提进屋内吧。”

姑娘将他引进门，带他到楼梯旁的侧厅，一路上女孩们朝他们这边侧目。他低着头看着路，无暇东张西望。

“姐妹们，书来了！”一进侧厅她就欢呼着将送书使者引荐给大家。

原先围在桌前写字的几个女孩们抬起了头，三五人叽叽喳喳地从他手里夺去了包裹，放到桌上迫不及待地拆了起来。阿泰尔这时才看到艾吉奥也在场，正在角落里和一个衣着大方的女子说话。

艾吉奥看到是他来倒也有些意外，他站起身向阿泰尔走来。

“导师，书送到了。”这种场合令阿泰尔有些不自在，想快点回身走人。

“有劳了，我不是让你再多休息几天吗。”艾吉奥正说着，刚才和他对话的女子也走了过来看着这师徒俩。

“你好，你就是阿鹰吧，欢迎加入兄弟会。”她笑着欢迎阿泰尔。

“谢谢，你是……？”阿泰尔看向艾吉奥求助。

“让我介绍一下，这是我的妹妹，亲妹妹，克劳迪亚，此处的经营者，也是兄弟会的首领之一。”

“有所失礼请多担待。”阿泰尔向克劳迪亚附身行礼。

“别拘泥这些，艾吉奥刚刚正和我提到你呢，没想到你正好来了。”

“维托里欧说导师在这里，就拜托我顺便把这些嗯……书带过来。”

看他扭扭捏捏，克劳迪亚猜出阿泰尔一定是知道书里的内容了。

“别害羞，这里面的确有一些情爱小说，毕竟你也看到了这里本就是风月场所，”克劳迪亚调皮地耸耸肩，“不过你可别误会，我们可不是在教姑娘们什么淫邪之术。”她看向桌边的姑娘们以及在教她们读写的老妇人，“这是给她们的奖励，幻想文学可比什么都能激发她们识字的动力。”

“她们都在等一个屠龙的骑士，能把她们从红衣主教的蹂躏中解救出来。”艾吉奥加入了解释，“而克劳迪亚却希望能教会她们自己拿起武器——书写、阅读、编织、刺绣，甚至骑马、射箭——只要她们愿意学我们都愿倾尽全力教。”

这完全超乎了他的预想，阿泰尔开始为自己先前狭隘的猜测感到抱歉，谁能想得到妓院的白天是学堂。

“这些年轻的身体本不应成为暖床的工具，也不该是情报的交易品。”克劳迪亚握紧了拳头，无奈地摇了摇头。”我一直在思考，接管下千红玫瑰的经营，究竟是为这些无处可去的姑娘们提供了临时的庇护所，还是助纣为虐把她们推入出卖肉体的火坑。”

“是你给了她们容身之处，而现在你又教与她们知识和技能，她们就有了改变命运的选择。”阿泰尔鼓励克劳迪亚，“剩下是走是留，就全看她们自己了，有一天她们会找到真正的家。”

“天哪，你能理解真是太好了，就连我哥一开始也不明白我为何要经营妓院，又大费周章地鼓动她们学习。”克劳迪亚看了眼艾吉奥说，“如果你是女孩子我就求我哥让你留在这里陪我打理事务，加入姑娘们的夜聊。”

阿泰尔被克劳迪亚说得有些脸红，不知道做出什么表情好。

“喂克劳迪亚，别乱开玩笑。”艾吉奥故作凶态看向妹妹。

“怎么啦，舍不得啦，不和你抢宝贝徒弟。”克劳迪亚抓起艾吉奥的手递到阿泰尔面前，“麻烦你把我哥哥带回去吧，省得他在这里总是招惹我的姑娘们无心学习。”

面对克劳迪亚恳切的目光，阿泰尔不想让她扫兴，鬼使神差地接住了艾吉奥的手，现在他们两个大男人正以一种手牵手的姿势站在十几个女孩子面前。

阿泰尔感觉心漏跳了一拍，想要放开手，却被艾吉奥更为结实的手掌反握住了。

“既然你赶我走，那我们就只能走咯。”艾吉奥笑着对自己的母亲和妹妹作了道别后，牵起阿泰尔就大步流星地往外走。

他们经过门厅时被更多姑娘侧目了，阿泰尔简直觉得比进来的时候更尴尬。好不容易出了大门，艾吉奥又拉着他在大太阳底下走向密道，终于在进暗门时，阿泰尔借机抽回了自己的手。

通道狭窄，双人并行手指难免会互相碰擦到。两人的心跳声回响在这幽暗的密道里，没有谁的更轻一点。阿泰尔默默放缓脚步退到后方，让艾吉奥走在前面领路。

“不回藏身处吗？”看着艾吉奥往另一边弯道拐去，阿泰尔忍不住提问。

“我们现在去小偷工会，”艾吉奥回头对阿泰尔说，“前面克劳迪亚和我说，狐狸那边有了情报的进展，让我有空去一趟。既然你来了，就正好带你去拜访一下。”

***

小偷工会，听上去该是个脏乱的贼窝寨子，实际看上去却是所生意不错的旅馆。无论是住店打尖，还是饮酒作乐，花一点小钱，就能收获成倍的快乐。正如他的招牌“沉睡之狐”一样，旅馆内往来之人络绎不绝，用廉价的消遣迷惑简单的头脑，让嘈杂的声响掩盖交易的密语，行窃无迹，销赃无踪，既为小偷工会提供了资金与情报，又是个完美的合法伪装。

艾吉奥带着阿泰尔穿过忙着找乐子的人群，径直来到拉·沃尔佩的办公室。

“嘿，老狐狸，今天生意可真不错，我差点都挤不进来了。”

“做穷鬼生意能赚多少钱，互相给口饭吃罢了，富人的口袋才揣着金饽饽。”

“说吧，找我来有什么事。”

“前几天，你的人不是截获到了一份波吉亚的邀请函嘛。”

艾吉奥看了眼“他的人”，点了点头，“对，你这边又有新发现了？”

“我们总不见得像马基雅维利说得那样全城去搜刮波吉亚信使吧，纸上谈兵多简单啊，实际操作呢？”拉·沃尔佩小幅度地翻了个白眼，显然他还是不那么喜欢马基雅维利，“何况他当波吉亚信使是傻子，丢了信不会去向主人禀报吗？明摆着在打草惊蛇。”

“那你的意思是，小偷工会打算放弃这份任务？”刺客和小偷之间是合作关系而不是上下级命令关系，若拉·沃尔佩真的是要退出这次的行动，艾吉奥也不会为难他。

“那你也小看我们了。” 拉·沃尔佩继续说了下去，“他不是想知道受邀名单吗，那何必去偷邀请函，直接把名单搞到手不就好了。”

“你是指——你们已经拿到了名单？”

“那倒还没那么快，不过已经有了线索。这些邀请函都是从卡佩罗公馆送出的，或许你们可以去那里找到你们想要的名单。我会派人带你们过去，剩下的就靠你们自己了。”

***

考虑到过了饭点这两位刺客还没吃上午饭，拉·沃尔佩还算慷慨地留了艾吉奥和全程不吭声的阿泰尔吃了一顿热饭，毕竟出不了力还能出得了菜。然后便叫来了安吉洛给他们带路前往卡佩罗公馆。

出于职业习惯，小偷都不喜欢骑马走大路，于是他们一行三人便只能穿行于屋顶与小巷。而目的地在郊野，等到他们出了城区则已经错过了最后一个马厩，现在只能靠徒步前往。这会儿前进的节奏放缓了，尴尬感就散发出来了——冤家路窄，安吉洛就是先前偷过阿泰尔的小偷。艾吉奥看到安吉洛出场的时候就知道大事不妙，而他现在只能站在中间承受着沉闷的低气压，他甚至有点后悔带新人去小偷工会混脸熟了。

回想起半小时之前——

“快道歉。”

“对不起。”

“知道了。”

——这是他们三人之间最后的对话，接下来就是全程无语地赶路。

阿泰尔不想说话，安吉洛不敢说话，艾吉奥只能没话找话打圆场。

“安吉洛，你怎么知道邀请函是从卡佩罗公馆送出的，署名人不是卢葵西亚吗？”

“卡佩罗伯爵的夫人是卢葵西亚的表妹，她会替卢葵西亚处理一些文书工作。”

“这都被你打听得那么清楚，看来你平时没少去她家光顾嘛。”

安吉洛偷瞄了一眼阿泰尔，阿泰尔依旧没有参与对话意愿，他壮着胆子继续和艾吉奥聊了下去。

“伯爵夫人是个好人，每次我去都会给我金币。我有时也会替她跑跑腿送送稿件。”

“你这倒不像是偷钱，像是去偷人的。”艾吉奥故意逗他。

“别、别乱说，我我我哪敢动这等心思。”安吉洛有些慌张连忙否认，“她可是贵族小姐……”

“那你怎么没被贵族的守卫打出来，”艾吉奥的八卦之心燃起了，“反而还能拿到赏钱。卡佩罗伯爵难道还能和你称兄道弟不成？”

“要是被卡佩罗伯爵知道非得活活打死我，但我发誓我并没有做对不起他的事。”

“这关系我是看不懂了，你倒是给我说说明白。”

“唉，是这样的，我原本的确是打算在他家偷东西的。”安吉洛又瞥了一眼阿泰尔，“卡佩罗伯爵一直驻军在外，公馆里只有她的夫人和孩子。经过多时观察，有一天夜里我从阳台潜了进去。平时这个点夫人都在隔壁的房间哄孩子睡觉，所以我在主卧的首饰盒翻找值钱的珠宝。”

“照理说你偷到东西就应该赶紧溜呗，难不成被发现了？”

“是的，我刚把两串项链塞入口袋就听到门锁开动的声音，于是我就下意识地躲在床底下。夫人没有点灯，所以我暂时安全。之后我感到床板震动了一下，她应该是直接上床歇息了，那么我就想等她睡着了再翻窗出去。”

“是一种对策，然后呢？”

“然后我就听到她开始哭了，哭了很久很久，我不敢发出任何声音，只能静静地听她哭泣。她哭了很久，我也在床底下趴了很久。后来哭声停止了，我以为她睡着了，就想逃走，谁知不小心头撞到了床板发出了声响。”

“她竟然没喊守卫抓你？”

“她先是吓了一跳，我以为她会大叫，没想到她很快地就冷静下来了。‘这里的一切你想要都可以拿走，包括我的命。’她这么一说我反而被吓了一跳。”

“之后呢？你没趁机逃跑？”艾吉奥完全被他吊起了胃口。

“借着月光，我看她的脸上还挂有泪痕，突然良心发现觉得项链还是戴在她脖子上合适，就把项链掏出来还给她，并请求她不要喊警卫。她同意放我走，我却犹豫了一下，多事地问她为什么要独自哭泣。”

“那她也就告诉你了 ？”

“想必是无人倾诉，憋屈太久了吧，我则有幸成了听众。她的丈夫是为了波吉亚这个姓氏才和她结婚的，但是厄玛诺·卡佩罗的仕途不顺，就将怨气全发泄了到她身上。他们聚少离多的日子里，奥罗拉总是承受他的暴力——甚至害死了一个尚未出生的孩子。失去这个孩子后，奥罗拉就一直生活在痛苦和自责中，可她还有一个孩子等着她抚养，是支撑她活下去的依靠。”

“唉——”听到这里，阿泰尔也忍不住轻轻地叹了一口气。

“我觉得她太可怜，放心不下，第二天晚上又悄悄潜了进去。她给了我钱，请求我陪她说说话。后来她开始写小说，我就帮她给出版商送稿子。”

“那你能想办法从她那里偷到宴会的受邀名单吗？”艾吉奥将话题引回任务。

“抱歉，我想我办不到。”安吉洛摇了摇头，“前天我帮夫人送回样书的时候被卡佩罗发现了。我侥幸逃走了，卡佩罗在阳台周围布置了防盗的陷阱，增派了巡逻的守卫，使我无法再继续潜入。这也是为什么要请你们亲自出马的原因。”

***

正说着，他们走到了目的地附近，远远望去豪宅被高墙和围栏孤立了起来，公馆正门前有两组守卫，侧门及后门也各有一组。

“现在花园里又增加了一组临时巡逻队，每个守卫都有配枪。”安吉洛告诉他们，“在黄昏时段他们会换班去吃饭，这时的守卫最松懈。”

艾吉奥和阿泰尔点了点头，看着安吉洛用树枝在泥地上比划出一块简易的地形图。

“厄玛诺·卡佩罗离开公馆时会把书房的门锁起来，奥罗拉一般都在图书馆里写作，书稿和文件应该都锁在书桌下的抽屉里。你们从侧门翻墙进去后东面走，西侧是厨房这个时间点忙碌进出的人很多。图书馆在二层的南面，最大的一扇窗前就是书桌。”

“你能确定名单肯定在图书馆吗？”阿泰尔问他。

“有个波吉亚信使来求夫人重新写一份请帖，所以名单应该还留着。”安吉洛顿了顿，“就是撞了我的那个信使，我还对他有印象，那封信后来被你们抢走了他没法交差……”

“咳咳。”艾吉奥咳了一声，“好了，知道了，我们去图书馆搜搜看，希望你说的没错。”

“待会儿我去替你们引开侧门的守卫，然后你们趁机进去，小心窗下的机关。”

“明白。你自己也注意安全。”艾吉奥朝他点了点头。

“天色暗了，我们准备行动吧。”阿泰尔用靴子碾平了地上的土。

“等一下——”眼看着两位刺客迈步就走，安吉洛叫住了他们，“请答应我，无论发生什么都不要伤害夫人。她是无辜的。”

说完这句，安吉洛仿佛诀别似的头也不回地径直跑去，艾吉奥和阿泰尔彼此对看了一眼，也连忙跟了上去。

和先前计划得一样，靠着安吉洛吸引守卫的注意，他们两人很快找到了图书馆。窗没锁，室内也没有人，他们便直接跳了进去。果然前面置着一张大书桌，桌上整齐地摆放着书写工具，而桌下有三个抽屉，全都上锁了。

靠着夕阳落尽前的最后余晖，阿泰尔试着用维托里欧教他技巧现学现卖。锁孔很小，但幸好这袖剑的最尖端恰好能卡进锁孔，他扭动手臂来回转了几下，锁便开了。

可是抽屉里只有一些文具和钱币，并没有他们想要的，阿泰尔只能继续开第二个锁，留着艾吉奥观察四周望风。

第二个抽屉里放着几本书，是千红玫瑰最爱的卡洛兄弟的小说，怪不得要锁起来，现在只能把希望寄托在第三个上。

终于在第三个抽屉里的纸堆下藏了一个带有波吉亚家族火漆印的信封。

阿泰尔拿出信封递给艾吉奥，艾吉奥抽出信纸，只见上面写了一句：刺客，请救救我。

他们这才意识到被算计了。

就在这时，刚才紧闭的图书馆大门豁然敞开了，一位衣着华丽的贵妇举着一盏油灯出现在他们面前。她把灯交给身后的人，向阿泰尔和艾吉奥的方向走来。而这位接过灯的仆人正是安吉洛。

“安吉洛，这是怎么回事，难道你为了点钱投奔了波吉亚势力。”艾吉奥有种被背叛了的感觉。

“对不起，我这也是出于无奈！”安吉洛关上了身后的门，立马挡在贵妇的身前，“求求你们帮帮夫人！”

“请你解释一下你的行为。”阿泰尔虽然对安吉洛因私人恩怨一直抱有偏见，但他也不相信安吉洛为了把他们骗来还专门编故事画地图。

“我来吧。”贵妇命安吉洛去安放油灯为室内照明，自己向艾吉奥和阿泰尔解释起来：“请你们放心，这扇门外没有伏兵。我是奥罗拉·波吉亚，这儿的女主人。厄玛诺·卡佩罗是我的丈夫。你们应该听安吉洛说了我的故事吧。”

两位刺客没有说话，虽然仍保持着警戒的状态，但点了点头。

“抱歉用这种方式请你们过来。”室内现在因烛火而明亮，所有人终于能看清彼此的脸了，奥罗拉在沙发上坐下，示意艾吉奥和阿泰尔也在客用沙发上就坐。“我知道波吉亚家族是刺客的敌人，所以我用正常的方式绝对请不来你们。正好听安吉洛说你们需要卢葵西亚的宴会名单，那我只能说服安吉洛将计就计把你们引来。”

“你也知道我们之间势不两立，那你把我们骗来的目的是什么？”艾吉奥不解。

“我请求你们帮助，酬劳就是你们想要的名单。”她从贴身的口袋里拿出一个信封，让安吉洛传递到艾吉奥手中。

艾吉奥打开信封，里面果然是一份名单，他扫了一眼，其中一个名字和已获邀请函上的名字一致。他把信纸塞回信封，问奥罗拉：“你就直接把名单给我们了？你想要什么帮助？”

“名单不给你们，你们也总会想方设法拿到。”奥罗拉无奈地笑了笑，“我不关心政治，也无所谓家族荣誉。甚至可以说我恨透了这些，从小我就被当成政治联姻的工具教育，而我父亲在波吉亚家族中的地位并不高，长大后也只能被迫嫁给了想要攀附姻亲的厄玛诺·卡佩罗。他不爱我，我也不爱他，却把我困在这座牢笼里。我现在请求你们帮我杀了他，还我自由。”

“你要让我们杀了你的丈夫？！”

“是的，杀了他。你们不是刺客吗，我雇佣你们，杀了他。”

“我们是刺客，不是职业杀手，为民除害，但不接私人恩怨。”

“这难道不是为民除害吗？他就是个禽兽，厄玛诺·卡佩罗可是圣殿骑士，这个理由足够了吧！”

奥罗拉的情绪逐渐失控起来，她开始啜泣，眼泪大颗地滚了下来：“求求你们，我以一个母亲的名义，请你们替我的孩子复仇。”她用帕子擦了擦眼角，又摸了摸小腹。“抵不过他的抢占，我的肚子里又有了一个孩子，我恨这个男人，可是孩子是无辜的。既然孩子选择了我，我就要竭力保护他。只有杀了厄玛诺·卡佩罗才能确保不会发生意外。”

“你要杀了谁，你个贱娘们。”

卡佩罗伯爵忽然推开了大门，带着六七个守卫冲了进来将出口封死。他一把抓起坐在沙发上的奥罗拉，狠狠地捏住她的手腕。

“你个骚货，趁我不在就把野男人引回家，一个不够又叫来两个，这么浪荡这么会玩，怎么在我身下像个死僵尸。”他扇抽了她一个响亮的巴掌，又继续恶言辱骂：“谁知道你怀的是谁的孽种，还想杀了我，别以为你是波吉亚家的人我就拿你没办法。”他把妻子无情地摔在地上，转而面向刺客。“家丑不可外扬，你们几个谁也别想活着出去，来人，给我解决了他们。”

瞬间，守卫们将长矛对准了刺客和小偷。艾吉奥和阿泰尔一人各对付三个，还有一个瞄准了安吉洛。

厄玛诺·卡佩罗满意地看着眼前缠斗的场景，一把揪起奥罗拉往外拖。安吉洛顾不得自己眼前的威胁，一个跨步冲上去拽住卡佩罗的衣袍，卡佩罗转过身将他踩在脚下，踢他的下腹部。安吉洛吃痛地卷起躯体，手却没有松开。

“守卫，快给我把他拽开。”他气急败坏地和安吉洛争抢着自己的衣袍。

“我要杀了你！”奥罗拉一把从他的腰间抽出了匕首向他扎去，却不料被反制住。

“女人，跟我玩，你还弱了点。”卡佩罗将匕首抵在她纤细的脖颈上，挑弄着她的项链，“你想杀我，不如让我先杀了你。就和你的家人说是外贼入侵，不幸害了你的性命，我想他们也不会有什么怀疑。”

“好，你有胆子就杀了我，这里这么多人都见证了你的罪行。”奥罗拉挣扎着却离刀刃更近了。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，他们和你一样也即将是死人了。”说着他割断了项链，珠子滚落了一地。“贱人，只要你乖乖求我，我还是会念及夫妻一场的情分上饶你一命。毕竟我们的儿子过会儿找不到他的母亲是会哭着闹着不肯吃晚饭的。”

“呸，要杀要剐随便你，只求你好好对待安东尼奥。”

“看来你是铁了心地敬酒不吃吃罚酒！”

此时，阿泰尔和艾吉奥已解决了各自跟前的守卫，阿泰尔立马转身去帮助安吉洛，艾吉奥自然把注意力重新集中到卡佩罗夫妇身上。

就在冷血的丈夫即将对妻子痛下杀手的千钧一发之际，一声枪响化解了闹剧。

厄玛诺·卡佩罗的脑门里陷入了一颗弹丸，鲜血混着脑浆溅落在奥罗拉的脸上。

她从向后倒去的丈夫手下挣脱开，看着这个万恶的男人整个头撞在地上，噎了气。

“上帝保佑，”她冷静地蹲到男人的面前，探了探他的鼻息，然后替他合上了双眼，“下地狱去吧。”

阿泰尔搀扶起了被打趴在地上的安吉洛，和艾吉奥一起看着这满地的尸体以及那个流着泪却含着笑的女人。

“难道这也是你们计划的一部分？”阿泰尔不清楚自己是想问安吉洛还是想问奥罗拉。

安吉洛摇了摇头，“我怎么可能让夫人冒这么大的危险。”

“要是我刚才晚一步开枪，现在倒下的人可就是你了，夫人。”艾吉奥为这个女子的胆识感到惊叹。

“即使失手，大不了就是死，而面对死亡，要比活着面对绝望容易得多。”奥罗拉笑得极为苦涩，“你们的任务完成了，带着你们的酬劳走吧。我要上楼叫安东尼奥去吃晚饭了。”

***

“你想拿走什么都请随意，这里的一切你都可以拿走，包括我的命。这个世界上没有什么是值得我在乎的了。金钱、名誉、爱情，生命都抵不过片刻的自由。”

“金银珠宝、功名利禄都是身外之物，而我来到这里只是因为我在乎你，在乎你的一切。我不敢奢求你的真心，只敢渴望一丝笑容的垂怜。请勿再舍弃生命的光华，那是我仅有的卑微信仰。你若愿意，请让我带你走，离开这座云中漂浮的宫殿，在尘世的泥泞间流浪。”

“第一册完。”克劳迪亚放下书本，然而听完故事的姑娘们却并没有散开。

“天哪，公主到底最后有没有跟着骑士离开啊！怎么在这么关键的地方完结了！”

“我要自己再读一遍，我第一个预约的谁也不许和我抢！”

“我第二个！我要读两遍！”

“谁能和我一起读，我还不认识那么多字。”

“好啦好啦，你们慢慢看，记得要复习功课哦。”克劳迪亚看着这群女孩哭笑不得。文学与爱情的力量还真是伟大，谁能想到一提起识字就犯晕的小丫头们为了本小说抢着要学习。

“请艾吉奥大人务必在第二册发行的时候第一时间送过来！”

“他可不许偷着先自己看哦！”

刚躺下的艾吉奥突然打了个喷嚏，怀疑自己是不是被传染到感冒了。此时的他还不知道日后卡洛兄弟的地下小说中最畅销的是两个刺客之间的禁断之恋。于是他赶紧裹紧了被子，一头扎进了梦乡。

-【序列2 记忆2 同步完成】-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本文中关于人名或者地名的翻译基本参照ACB游戏里的官译，游戏里妓院名是【盛开玫瑰】，这里出现的【千红玫瑰】是ACB官方小说的译法。（因为序列0里已经顺手写了千红，所以后文为了统一全都会用千红） 
> 
> **本篇中（包括全文）出现的NPC名字部分是网上瞎搜的，部分是游戏里刺客小弟的名字，所有故事都是根据游戏背景脑补瞎编的，没有任何历史考据。（包括文艺复兴时期欧洲的爵位品阶我也不太懂，随便写的。）


	6. Chapter 6

正文：

【序列2 记忆3 金蝉脱壳】

感谢奥罗拉·波吉亚提供的名单，现在卢葵西亚在宴会上请了哪些人，兄弟会都已经掌握清楚了。果不其然，被邀请的大多是波吉亚的亲友，还有些许想获得贵族头衔的生意人以及乐意巴结上流的艺术家。看起来，这就是一场富商向权贵进贡的奢靡晚会，上层获钱，中层赚名，下层献力，和其他的风流派对相比并没有什么两样。切萨雷·波吉亚仍在外作战，没有他近期要回罗马的风声，而自从被艾吉奥揍掉半条命后罗德里戈·波吉亚似乎收敛了很多，仅偶尔在教会露个面。

就卢葵西亚一个人的行为能否造成威胁，是否要继续跟进这一宴会动向，兄弟会内部出现了分歧：

巴托罗密欧是个大老粗，他觉得这种宴会就是贵族想找借口乱搞，他一个当兵的还在忙着和切萨雷叫来的法国人在战场上拼刀，哪里有空去管这种在欢场上的较劲。他帮不上，来自佣兵阵营的一票反对。

最初对这次宴会感兴趣的就是马基雅维利，他当然是坚持要继续跟进的，教皇亚历山大六世一家都是那么精明的人，这种大张旗鼓的宴会交易肯定不止风月那么简单，要搞明白他们之间的利益链，才能顺藤摸瓜切断根基。这么好的机会怎么能错过，来自政治参谋的一票同意。

马基雅维利刚说完，拉·沃尔佩就提出了自己的反对意见，他表示之前马基雅维利说要名单，他已经帮兄弟会弄到了，这种上流宴会他们小偷能做什么，上等人又看不起下等人。小偷既没有武装也没有身份，连宴会都进不去，无能为力，来自小偷工会一票反对。

克劳迪亚倒是很乐意帮忙，在她的管理下，千红玫瑰已经发展成一所“高档的妓院”了，舒适精美的装修以及优雅伶俐的姑娘让一些主教们流连忘返。当然沉醉于温柔乡的大客户在做那档子羞羞事的时候，还没有足够的脑容量去怀疑到千红玫瑰的主业其实刺客的情报网，于是本次宴会的歌舞“助兴”环节，全交给了千红玫瑰打理。红玫瑰的芳香早已渗入红衣袍的经纬，何不利用好这一机会，来自妓女阵营的一票同意。

现在双方是平手，就看作为导师的艾吉奥怎么做决定了。

艾吉奥的决定不好做。每次开例会表决，总是多方各执一词，难以全票通过。他这种民主投票的做法，经常被马基雅维利嘲讽是优柔寡断之害，难成帝王君主之材。不过他又没有切萨雷那种称霸罗马之意，要是处处搞独裁岂不是和圣殿骑士一样了。所谓兄弟会，自然都是兄弟，哪里有君臣上下之分，有意见大家提就是了。但这么一直争论不休也真是让人疲惫，导师太难做了，艾吉奥揉了揉太阳穴在心里默默哀嚎。

可既然已经当了导师，就得负起责任，他必须给出他自己的判断，安排合适的人做适合的事。

考虑到边界战事吃紧，巴托罗密欧定然无暇顾及其他，连刺客工会的几个小妹都派去帮忙了，拉·沃尔佩在其他情报方面也有努力搜寻线索，这次任务就不用他们出动了。而马基雅维利说的也有道理，克劳迪亚的人脉资源不可浪费，因此只能依赖姑娘们去获取情报。而最初的邀请函是他拿回来的，他本人肯定要负责到底。

艾吉奥觉得自己有点亏欠，他无法帮克劳迪亚更多，一直在让克劳迪亚冒险，而克劳迪亚却很乐意能有独当一面的机会。

***

宴会在即，艾吉奥总会抽空去瞧瞧妹妹那边的准备进度，看看有没有什么需要帮忙。由于是邀请函的另一发现者，阿泰尔也被列入此次任务的参与人员，所以他今天又将跟着艾吉奥去千红玫瑰，顺便作为艾吉奥去妓院是真的干正事而不是那种“干正事”的见证者。

最近天气不太好，罗马总是会下暴雨，暗道内外积了不少水，水迹也容易暴露行踪，因此艾吉奥带着他从街上步行去克劳迪亚那儿。昨日的雨将告示栏的纸都淋烂了，今日太阳出来后传令官又将重新制作的通缉令贴了上去。阿泰尔好奇地看了眼那幅黄底黑墨的画作，上面画的兜帽男有点眼熟，他看了眼通缉令又看了眼他身边的导师。

艾吉奥注意到了他的目光，走到通缉令前转头对他低语：“估计是之前杀了卡佩罗的事情暴露了。”说着一把揭下通缉令撕了起来，“波吉亚怎么连个好点的画师都请不起，贴再多也找不到人。”

“喂，那边的贱民，好大的胆子敢撕通缉令，你是想造反啊！”不知道从哪个转角冒出来的波吉亚士兵突然朝他们冲来。

“没必要和他们起冲突，”四周无处可藏，艾吉奥拉起阿泰尔拔腿就跑。“引起他们警戒只会对我们不利。”

阿泰尔虽然内心吐槽了一下艾吉奥在大庭广众之下手撕自己的通缉令不就是在故意引发冲突么，但脚步还是紧紧地跟着艾吉奥没有停下，毕竟他们现在是同一根绳子上的蚂蚱，谁被抓住了都不是好事。

街上行人熙熙攘攘，施展不开手脚，又有骑马的杂耍的挡路，一路跑过还只有死胡同，没有活巷子，导致前面两个人逃得不痛快，后面四个人追得不痛快，可双方拼着一口气谁也没放弃，一前一后拉锯着。

阿泰尔的手又蠢蠢欲动地摸上了飞刀，却突然被艾吉奥拦腰搂住，只听一声“抓紧我”，下意识就将手搭在他的肩上，然后整个人被一股巨大的升力抬起。“嗖”地一下碎石扬起尘土，而他们已经跳落到了屋顶。

“这个好玩吧。升降机只能单次填装单次使用，那些追兵一时爬不上来。”艾吉奥揽过还在观察升降机的阿泰尔，将两人藏入烟囱的阴影后。不像马西亚夫气候较为干燥，房屋以平顶居多，罗马时而有雨故更偏爱斜顶，给他们造成了人为的身高差。不知是有意还是无意，艾吉奥的手仍搭在阿泰尔的腰上，彼此间的物理距离近得有些暧昧。

“突然来这么一下，真是吓我一跳，亏你能想得到这种方法，”阿泰尔转过身佯装找路，不动声色地离开了艾吉奥的肢体接触，好让肾上腺素的浓度快点降低，“我们继续前进吧，别让克劳迪亚等急了。”

艾吉奥看着阿泰尔背影，边走边在回味刚才手上的触感。他发誓，先前的确是情急之下才去搂了对方的腰，但之后不想放开的私心也是有的。他好像，是真的爱上了他的小学徒。

年过不惑，艾吉奥经历了大半辈子的情感波折——爱过，伤过，睡过，错过——他很清楚什么是心动的感觉，什么是情动的欲望。他在见到他的第一眼起就开始为他着迷——他的优雅，他的骄傲，他的智慧，他的神秘——这是他第一次为相同性别的人怦然心跳，又害怕眼前人如水中月镜中花般触而不得，想用仅仅是欣赏对方的才能作为借口来麻痹自己，将他对他的特殊照顾用师徒情谊来掩饰。他的爱很小心翼翼，却不知不觉长满了心尖，逼得他不得不去直视。退缩不是他的本性，可时机却还没有到来，他现在能做的只是强压下情绪，装作若无其事般地跟上他的意中人。

***

一路上两人都心照不宣地拉开了左右距离，幸好路程不长没有让微妙感持续太久。

到了千红玫瑰，艾吉奥率先上前摇铃却无人应答，他又试了试还是没有反应，这很不寻常，难道出了什么事。正当他打算尝试第三次时，终于有人开了门。

“艾吉奥，阿鹰，太好了，是你们来了！”雀斑女孩激动地赶紧把他们往里带，“快救救丽莎，呜呜呜，她快不行了。”

“丽莎，她怎么了？你别哭，慢慢说。” 艾吉奥一边安慰她一边随着阿泰尔三步跨作两步朝二楼的房间走去。

“她中毒了，请来的医生都束手无策，这该怎么办！”女孩也顾不得仪态提起裙摆快步给他们带路。

一来二往，千红玫瑰的姑娘们大多都认识了阿泰尔，因此她们像喜欢艾吉奥那样也喜欢着阿泰尔。阿泰尔还记得这位送他锦囊的丽莎姑娘，有一次他随艾吉奥来千红玫瑰时又遇到了她。她没有意料到她会再次遇到阿泰尔，也没有意料到他会成为艾吉奥的学徒，不过她能肯定的是他不会成为她的客人。而艾吉奥倒是很乐意少了一个情敌。

丽莎很勤奋也很好学，经常会向阿泰尔讨教学问，而阿泰尔也欣然作答从不推辞。感谢缘分，或许他们能成为朋友。现在听闻她中毒有生命危险，阿泰尔自然也是万分焦急。

克劳迪亚已经在丽莎的房内照顾了好久，医生换了一个又一个，可丽莎却还没有好转的迹象。

“怎么回事，克劳迪亚，丽莎怎么会中毒，你和其他姑娘没事吧？”情急之下艾吉奥没敲门就冲了进去。

克劳迪亚站起身，示意艾吉奥小声点。围在床边的姑娘们散开了些，让来人看清了躺在床上的丽莎，脸色苍白而唇色发黑。

“她昨天在一个红衣主教那里过夜，早上有一个波吉亚的卫兵队长把她送了回来，她先是嗓子哑了连话都说不出，我们以为她是累了就让她快点回房休息，可还没来得及进屋就脸色发青晕了过去，医生来了几个都说是中毒，却束手无策，”克劳迪亚叹了口气，“刚才又派姑娘去请其他医生了。”

“难道是红衣主教给她下了毒？”艾吉奥做出怀疑。

“目前看来只有这种可能。那个卫兵队长其实是丽莎的老主顾，看他也挺担心她的样子，应该不是他下的手。”克劳迪亚也是这种猜测。

“无冤无仇，这个主教为何要对丽莎下手。”阿泰尔问她。

“你错了，”克劳迪亚说，“我也错了，我就不该让丽莎去，他们之间有冤有仇，而先前被我忽视了。我为兄弟会刺探情报，却连身边人的情报都不知道。”

在等待下一位医生到达前，阿泰尔使用马西亚夫刺客的偏方让姑娘们煎了一份汤药给丽莎勉强服下，虽然不能彻底解毒，但能暂且延缓毒性发作。克劳迪亚让其他姑娘先回归各自岗位，现在房间里只剩下他们三个以及仍旧昏迷的丽莎。于是克劳迪亚开始诉说起了丽莎和主教间的恩怨：

“在我接管千红玫瑰以前，丽莎已经在这里工作一阵子了。她的母亲生下她后就死于大出血，父亲是个老实的农夫，后来为了治病欠下了高利贷的债，失去劳动力的父亲无力偿还债务，丽莎只能出卖自己赚钱还债，她最初是这么告诉我的。而我不知道的是这个高利贷背后的真正债主就是红衣主教彼得罗·索吉，他是罗德里戈的亲信，圣殿骑士团的成员，手里握有医疗官和银行家的资源。我更不知道的是，丽莎父亲所谓的病，其实是彼得罗给他下的慢性毒药，而下毒原因仅仅是想让农夫献上自己的漂亮女儿。”

“阴错阳差，农夫不愿出卖女儿惨遭毒手，女儿却最终为了救父亲而无奈卖身。这里的上一任经营者看丽莎长得确实漂亮就出钱买下了她，暂时缓解了高利贷的债务压力，但丽莎仍每个月要去彼得罗安排的医生那里花重金买药，不得不拼命接客赚钱。”

“相比曾经那位老板见钱办事的随意打听，在我接管这里后便有意安排一些机灵的姑娘学习礼仪及话术，用以接近那些和波吉亚家族有往来的上层人士，其中这位红衣主教就在列表之上，于是有一天丽莎和彼得罗在床榻上相遇了。这个终于吃到兔子的老东西却在事后直言不讳地告诉了丽莎事情的真相，并以解药为要挟让丽莎成为他在千红玫瑰的卧底，窃取我们的内幕。这个社会就是那么复杂而危险，当我们瞄准敌人的同时，敌人在也瞄准我们。”

“丽莎是个好孩子，她把这件事告诉了我，她觉得妓院里有内鬼出卖了千红玫瑰和兄弟会的关系。我们利用假情报渐渐撇清和刺客的联系并逐步排查嫌疑人，不久前这个内鬼被揪了出来，也是个被下毒要挟的可怜女孩。被揭穿后她无地自容离开了千红玫瑰，却在几天后毒发身亡了。我们以埃琳娜被雇主带去罗马涅短期回不来为由，搪塞了她的失踪，狡猾的彼得罗却让医生把解药换成毒药给了丽莎，用她父亲的死作为叛逃的警告。”

“昨日彼得罗又派人来召唤了丽莎，我本应该阻止她……”

克劳迪亚陷入了自责，一连带着艾吉奥和阿泰尔也陷入了愧疚，如果不是为了刺客需要的情报，丽莎也不会这般遭受命运的多次玩弄。

这时，新请的医生到了，一进门看到艾吉奥和阿泰尔后却准备转身就跑，两人一左一右拦下了这个怪人，才发现原来这是一位旧相识。

“我的天，怎么到处都能遇到你们俩，”路易吉·法西欲哭无泪道，“我已经不赌了！今天也不是来嫖的！是她们请我来看病的，求求你们高抬贵手。”

其实隔着面具他俩并没有认出路易吉，反是路易吉因之前被捉过赃而做贼心虚自爆了。克劳迪亚并不知道他们先前的过节，有点看不懂眼前的状况。幸好艾吉奥和阿泰尔都不是锱铢必较之人，既然他说他改过自新了，就姑且放过他吧，替丽莎解毒是当务之急。

路易吉在三个刺客的注视下不敢有所怠慢，认认真真地检查着丽莎的状态，在询问了克劳迪亚相关情况后，也得出了是中毒的结论。

“这是一种很特殊的毒药，名为‘囚莺’，中毒者会先失去声音，再失去生命。”路易吉告诉他们。

“那你有方法可治吗？”克劳迪亚问他，现下好歹是知道了毒药的名字。

“抱歉，我也没有可以解毒的方子……”路易吉迎上两位大师的目光，说话也变得不利索起来，“但、但是我、我知道谁可以解毒！”

“还不快说！”他俩异口同声说道，无心插柳地吓坏了医生。

路易吉只能可怜巴巴地作答：“我不知道他的本名，大家都叫他‘老蛇’，是个制毒解毒的高手，他这个人很贪财，只要给钱他就干……只可惜，他最近好像得罪了人，被关进牢子了。而这位姑娘的毒必须在一天内解了，不然连他都回天乏术……”

***

丽莎的生命危在旦夕，特殊时期就顾不得手段了。

阿泰尔往脸上抹了点煤灰，换了套破衣烂衫，走到公告栏前，当着五六个卫兵的面，将才又贴上去的艾吉奥通缉令撕了下来。

“嘿我说你个臭乞丐，你知道这人在哪里吗，就敢揭？”

“知道。”

“那你倒是说啊。”

“你先给钱。”

“找打啊你，到底说不说！”

“知道也不告诉你，傻子。”

“你他妈是故意找茬是吧？！今儿个怎么总是碰上刁民，带走带走，把他关起来。”

他故意逃而不跑，假意挣扎了一下就被卫兵轻轻松松地捉到，让他们一雪上午的挫败之耻。趁着卫兵暗自得意，阿泰尔给在一旁观察的艾吉奥使了个眼色，然后安安分分地被押解去监牢。

低着头驼着背，拖拖拉拉地走着，牢头扯下了他的兜帽，而在看到他那脏兮兮扮相后便露出了厌恶之色，赶紧让他把自己罩回去。又瞧他在那边东挠挠西蹭蹭的邋遢样，身上估计也抠不出半个子儿，狱卒生怕被传上虱子染到疫病，于是就没搜身直接一脸嫌弃地把他踹进了牢里。

他所在的这间囚室还挺大的，关押的都是临时囚犯，不肖个三五天就放出去的那种，所以也没给套个枷锁。里面有打架滋事的醉汉，有行窃未遂的小偷，也有赖着官老爷不放的乞丐，以及阿泰尔这种敢冲撞守卫的莽夫，总之波吉亚士兵在路上遇到看不顺眼的就塞进来教育两天，美其名曰维护治安。当然为了防止囚犯联合暴动搞事，不听话的关进来前先暴打一顿，然后没收所有金属制品，包括钱和武器。所有人每天只给稀成水的麦渣粥充饥，地上仅铺了一层浅而稀疏的干草，让囚犯们喝不饱也睡不好，没力气搞反抗。当然若有识相的滑头鬼愿意主动向牢头奉上数目可观的银钱，那便能享有带简陋两餐的标准单间。

单间有限，价格不菲，大多数老油条反正也不是第一次进来了，既没这个钱也没这个闲，就全都骂骂咧咧地挤在这个“人圈”里，凑合着熬上些许时日。每人自己抢一块地方占山为王，多来一个人，人均空间就又下降一点。他的狱友也嫌他脏，冲他吐了吐口水就没人继续搭理他了，正好让阿泰尔寻得一个小角落立足。狱卒带着些许醉意，心不在焉地锁上牢门后便急匆匆地跑回休息室，赶在最后半桶酒被分完前再续上一杯。看着狱卒走远了，阿泰尔悄悄直起身，小幅度地活动了下肩膀，刚想做个舒展的深呼吸却硬生生被牢里的恶臭给憋回去了。

空气已经混浊得令人窒息，这会儿又有一个大汉吹着口哨，当着所有人面毫无顾忌地掏出家伙对着木桶方便起来，淅淅沥沥真是热闹。一颗弹丸悄无声息地击中了他的小腿肚，冲力不大却足以扰乱他的抛物线，一个踉跄没对准，部分液体就溅落到了地上，向周围弹开散去。阿泰尔别过头去不再理会这种不堪入目的现场表演，却听闻一名热心观众对杂耍者提出了强烈的批评意见。

“啧啧啧，我说怎么有二货连‘扬长避短’的道理都不懂，故意把地弄湿恶心人是吧。”

“你这家伙在旁边嘀嘀咕咕像个娘们一样埋汰谁呢。”

“听不懂人话吗，知道自己短小，会不会往前跨一步，真他妈的臭死了。”

“你再说一遍，信不信老子把你蛋给捏碎了！”

“明明是你没素质在先，这还反过来要打人，还有没有天理了。”

“你个孬种有天理还不是一样在这里蹲牢子，以为自己是个什么东西，看我不教训教训你。”

两人骂着骂着就推搡了起来，也不知道是谁又一个脚滑踢翻了半满的桶，这下地上铺的干草被殃及了大半，引得其他看戏的也被动加入了混战。

阿泰尔轻踮起脚尖宛若波斯猫般不声不响地绕过闹腾的囚犯，跨过地上的狼藉，然后转身面朝着斗殴人群，背倚靠在牢门上，装作是想要避开那敌我不分的无差别攻击。他朝栅栏外张望了一眼，幸好这里的混乱还没引起狱卒的注意。右手绕过栏杆按到锁上，左手的袖剑在长袖下暗中出鞘，轻微的咔嚓声在这喧嚣下不值一闻。黑影轻晃，他已经闪到了牢门的另侧，作为对狱友们的临别赠礼，他重新替他们上好了锁。

事不宜迟，阿泰尔得赶紧在狱卒发现前找到老蛇所在的牢房。他尽量隐匿声息，不让其他囚室的犯人察觉到有个可自由行动的圈外人。根据路易吉的描述，老蛇因为总是接触毒物所以频繁脱发，最后干脆剃了个光头。并且他的右臂上纹了一条青色大蛇，这也是大家称他老蛇的主要原因。

幸运的是，阿泰尔没走太远就在一个单人间找到了个类似描述的男人——虽然他头戴软帽身着长袖，但还是被帽檐下顾不及遮盖的光洁皮肤、以及从袖口伸出延展到手背上的蛇尾暴露了特征。而更幸运的是，他对面的囚室空着没人。

眨眼功夫，撬锁，开门，关门，一气呵成。囚室中的男人还没反应过来这是在唱哪一出，顺着本能将双手架在胸前做出防御。

“你是谁，怎么能不请自来。守卫呢？！”

“嘘，”阿泰尔示意他小声，“你就是老蛇吧，放心我是来和你做生意的，不是来找你麻烦的。”说着，他向他展示了一枚蛇形挂坠。

老蛇虽尚存疑惑，但看到挂坠还是放下了半颗心，这是他们毒药帮会的信物。

“你从哪里得到的挂坠？”

“路易吉·法西给我的，他说全罗马找不出比你更厉害的毒药高手，让我凭着挂坠来找你。”

“原来是这小子，亏我躲在这里也竟然能被你找到，真有两下啊。”

“若不是救人要紧，我也不会冒这么大风险闯进监狱。”

“明白人不说客套话，既然是熟人介绍，那你应该懂规矩吧。”

阿泰尔从怀中掏出一个鼓鼓囊囊的小袋以示诚意。老蛇接过后先掂了掂分量，很令人满意，又打开一条缝看了看，果然诚意十足。这一幕要是被牢头看到了，肯定会为先前没搜他身错失一大笔收入而捶胸顿足。

“说吧，你有什么想做的生意。”

“我想请您帮我救一个人，她中了‘囚莺’之毒，生命垂危，已经陷入昏迷了。”

“这毒毒性极强，的确不好解，不过你算是找对人了，这毒恰巧是我研发的，我自然知道解毒之法。可我不能把秘方告诉你，等我从这里出去，你的人估计也没救了。”

“我既然能进来，也能带你出去。”阿泰尔又丢给他一袋金币，“加上这些，够你亲自跑一趟了吧。”

“不是不能出去，而是我不想出去，狱中反倒比外面安全，”老蛇将这第二袋钱丢回给了阿泰尔，“比起钱还是命更重要。”

“我能理解你比较惜命，可外面有一个无辜的女孩正等着你救命。你不如开个价，我买下你的秘方。”

“要知道，‘囚莺’是从一种哑药演化而来，原本只是用来方便贵族偷情罢了，可他们并不满足于此，逼我继续添加迷幻与致毒成分，最终成了消声去命的毒药。而这毒我只卖给过某几个大人物。得罪了他们，就是将死之人了，这次逃过了，下次还会找上你们的。”

“他们想迫害的人难道还少吗？你自己也上了他们的黑名单吧，你难道能在这里躲一辈子吗？”

“唉，你是不知道这些权贵的内心是有多歹毒，世界上所有的毒药加起来估计都抵不上他们万分之一的毒。”

“是你制的毒，害了无辜的人，成了他们杀害平民的手段，你觉得你比这些令人生畏的权贵更清白，更无害？！借毒杀人的是主教，借手杀人的是你！”

阿泰尔心急如焚，忍不住动怒加重了语气，而被他这么吼了一番，老蛇的内心也确实动摇了。

“我承认贪生怕死，视财如命，我的罪孽估计也早已洗不清了。”老蛇拿下了帽子，捏在手里蹂躏着。“我喜欢研究毒药，但实际上我更喜欢研究解药，我也想救人……曾经的我也是医生，偏偏遇到个位不识字的病人服错了剂量，救人之药变成了害人之毒，我的职业生涯也算是毁了。后来我就去钻研能解决摄入过量的方法，没想到在实验过程中对制毒解毒提起了兴趣。不能行医则没有收入，靠出售毒药和解药才得以为生，而这些买家出手都特别阔绰，也滋生出了我的贪念……但我，真的没想那么多，我不想害人，我只是想赚钱罢了。”

“君子爱财取之有道，不义之财反成后患。现在亡羊补牢还来得及，你在解毒救人的同时，也是在替你自己赎罪，明白吗？”

“治病十年，终遭人唾骂，制毒十年，却名利双收，真是讽刺啊。”他把帽子丢在地上，一屁股坐了上去，双手撑在额前。“药即是毒，毒即是药，时至今日，一切早已违背了本愿。然钱财终究买不来心畅命安……”

幸而老蛇曾经从医的仁心尚未真正泯灭，虽然他的人仍执意继续留在这里，但他将解毒的方子告诉了阿泰尔。

“解药，对应着毒药。如果不再有人中毒，那解药也失去了价值。我今天把秘方告诉了你，也不希望有第三个人会再想要得到它。”

“没有了下毒人，自然也没有了中毒人。”

“年轻人，快去救人吧，越快越好，祝你能活着出去。”

“希望有天能在外面遇见你。”

“回见吧。”

时不我待，作别了老蛇，阿泰尔立马开启了速战速决的回程。如预想中的一样，此时狱卒们正在收拾那几个临时囚犯，还没察觉里面少了个人，外面多了个人。他拉低兜帽，掩住口鼻，往过道及门前各丢下一枚烟雾弹，不费一刀一刃直接趁乱摸了出去。

吹了一声哨，让在旁等候多时的艾吉奥终于有了行动的机会。黑马性烈，非要靠着前蹄蹬翻两个门卫才肯稍作减速，阿泰尔被艾吉奥一把捞上马背，随即同乘共骑扬长而去，重新投入了新鲜空气的怀抱。

-【序列2 记忆3 完】-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 学习游戏传统每次最后都要让主角嘴炮一下x
> 
> 丽莎故事的灵感取自于游戏里的妓院支线任务，其中限时找医生往返送药的那个任务我手残跑了好几遍【哭
> 
> 感谢食完这又干又长又无趣的一章，下章是又俗又长又狗血，请自带避雷针再戳下章


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常恶趣味的一章 看不下去请及时点叉
> 
> tag警告#主角女装 #又俗又狗血#一起洗白白 #unresolved sexual tension

正文：

【序列2 记忆4 声色犬马】

卢葵西亚的宴会在一周后如期举行，千红玫瑰也已准备就绪。

换上演出服，贴了八字胡，艾吉奥头戴红羽帽手执鲁特琴，在克劳迪亚安排的乐队中混得一席。他拨弄了几下琴弦，奏出了三五个音节，虽不是很精练，却也勉强可以听个小段，至少比街上的吟游诗人弹得好——当然这是艾吉奥给出的自我评价。亏得这是一个多乐器合奏节目，不是鲁特琴表演艺术家专场，艾吉奥只需装模作样在底下帮着和弦就行。他跟着其他乐师在圣天使堡的侧门等待入场，守卫朝他们看了两眼，查了查乐器里没有夹带武器，就让他们轻松通过了。

圣天使堡对他来说并不陌生，曾经为了救卡特琳娜他可是沿着这城堡的外壁爬了一圈，现在由平地直接进入堡内的感觉真好。在波吉亚家仆的带领下，他们被请到了位于顶层的露天花园，一会儿这里就将是晚宴的主场。仆人们忙着悬挂彩灯张点照明，厨师将精心烹制的冷餐随着佳酿一起摆到长桌上，画师和雕刻匠趁着最后机会再给自己作品微调下摆放的角度，增加被主顾一眼相中的机会。月生日落后的圣天使堡，竟比威尼斯的嘉年华还热闹。

“你看这天色发紫，过会多半是要下雨。”

“怪不得这里蚊子那么多。”

“怎么这宴会还不开始，自己没饭吃还反而替达官贵人喂饱了蚊子。”

“别吵了快开始干活吧，还不都是为了一口赏钱。”

艾吉奥一行人当然无福消受宴会上的玉盘珍馐，他们只能坐在规定角落里的冷板凳上调试乐器的音准，在宾客正式入场前先奏起暖场曲。随着轻快的音乐响起，乐师们也沉浸在这柔和的调子中，不再抱怨。

待一切准备就绪，这会儿已经抵达府上的受邀者，陆陆续续从室内步入室外，开始享受主人的款待。艾吉奥手里的活没功夫停下，眼睛也同样没能闲着，偷偷监视着场内发生的一举一动。等人到得差不多了，晚宴的主办人卢葵西亚带着他的表弟法兰切斯科·波吉亚以及机枢主教彼得罗·索吉压轴登场，这下名单上的人都齐了，如先前预料切萨雷和罗德里戈并未出席。

卢葵西亚做了简短的致辞，尽是些漂亮的客套话，大意为庆祝切萨雷在前线的捷报，以及感谢宾客们对波吉亚家族和罗马教会的支持。在场来宾纷纷举杯致敬，在一片互相吹捧中，宴会的好戏拉开序幕。

按照古今内外的通行惯例，有了美食美酒，自然也不能少了美人助兴。酒正酣神正欢，伴奏在不知不觉中转了调，一群舞姬闻声踏至。贵客们对奉承之词早已感到厌烦，这下终于来了点乐子让他们提起了精神，也同时让艾吉奥提起了精神。

舞姬们踩着轻柔的步子赤足来到庭院中央，组成了一个方形队列，东南西北四个角上各置一人，留一人于正中央。丝质披帛似流水般顺滑，一张一弛，伴随音韵摆动无风自成浪，一收一放，化方为圆由内向外盛开。她们的脖颈上，手腕上，脚踝上挂满了配饰，跟着摇曳的舞姿纵横作响，叮当摇晃；紧致的绸缎缠挂上身，却故意将肚脐露在外边挑逗目光；罗裙挎在低腰，腰带随意环绕，轻薄的布料层层叠叠，纤长的美腿在高叉的裙摆间若隐若现；每个人的脸上都挂了层朦胧的薄纱半掩住面容，仅仅留出一双眉眼勾人心魂。

立在中间的舞者似乎比其他人略高一筹；他的眉头画了一枚金色的额饰，仿佛是印刻在麦色肌肤上的古老咒语，和着音律吟诵悠远的魅惑诗篇；点点发饰如蝶舞般在黑发上扇动，顺滑的青丝从半挽的发髻中垂落扯出一丝轻佻的诱惑；银白的月光绕过浮动的黑云倾泻在足间，镀上一层淡淡的异域神秘；灯火倒映在他的眼中，金色的烈焰活跃出生命的灵动。

不知是应夸奖化妆师的鬼斧神工还是惊叹于舞者的天生丽质。艾吉奥看呆了，该弹的和弦一个都没弹，不该撩拨的心弦倒是颤了又颤。他日思夜想的小学徒又一次给他带来了惊喜，即使提前知道他混在舞姬里，也从未想到一个男人的身段可以如此婀娜。在场的男男女女纵使已经看惯了歌舞表演却没有一人不为这惊艳的表演赞叹，这还是默认舞者都是女子的前提下。

一曲终了表演结束，显然在场的各位仍意犹未尽，为了满足客人们的小心思，表演者并没有当即离场，反而各自散开流入人群，去寻找彼此合意之人再续柔情。

艾吉奥坐不住了，假借尿遁抛弃了乐队和鲁特琴，四处寻觅阿泰尔的踪影。

灯火阑珊处，闪烁着一抹若即若离的金光，等待勇者前来探寻隐秘的宝藏。

艾吉奥止不住欣喜，上前一把捧住了他的宝石，“在下愚钝，仅知天下英雄多擅武，却不晓他族美人亦善舞，今日可真算是借了波吉亚的光，有幸一饱眼福。”

碍于此时的身份与场合，阿泰尔并没有一脚踢开这没轻没重的导师，任由艾吉奥的手玩弄着垂下的假发。

“你不是应该在乐队里弹琴吗，导师。”阿泰尔尽量压低音量用气声询问，以免被人识破性别。

对牛弹琴哪比得上找意中人谈情重要，艾吉奥心里这么想，嘴上却不敢这么说，只能悄悄附在他耳边作答：“这不是有点担心你，所以过来看看，这么冒险的计策亏你会答应。”

“彼得罗和他的随从往这边来了，”阿泰尔被他呼出的气体吹得有点耳朵热，一把推开了艾吉奥，“快走。”

“瞧瞧这不识好歹的东西，癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉。”大腹便便的红衣主教指挥随从把艾吉奥拽到一旁，却把自己的猪手拱上了阿泰尔的腰。“美人儿，我们走，别会理这种家伙。”

阿泰尔微微低头，向他致以驱赶登徒子的谢意，又伸出右手隔着颈饰抚在自己的脖子上，顺势略略挡住喉结，左手举在胸前摇了摇，示意自己嗓子有疾无法发声。

“原来是个哑美人，我也欢喜。”彼得罗笑着把阿泰尔往怀里一带，阿泰尔先是神色一怔再是脸色一青，却只能忍气吞声放柔身段，勉勉强强将手别到身后给艾吉奥比了个“一切正在按计划进行”的手势，然后扭着猫步半倚半靠地随着主教走向位于堡内的客房，堪称他职业生涯最耻辱的时刻。

艾吉奥自然也气得半死，彼得罗的后背早已被他的眼刀捅穿了千万次，偏偏只得一路从室外跟到室内，远远地盯着他俩的背影，准备目送自己的人进别人的屋。

***

不知是幸或不幸，卢葵西亚的出现打断了艾吉奥的悲伤一刻，两人在走道间不期而遇，艾吉奥赶紧低头，却还是被卢葵西亚问上了话。

“这位乐师，你理应在为客人奏乐，何故在此闲逛？”

“我想找个厕所方便一下，这里太大我迷路了。”

“那我带你过去，解决完了就快点回去干活。”

“小人怎敢烦请夫人大驾。”

“你有什么是不敢的。”

卢葵西亚却突然将他推入身后的门内，艾吉奥没料到有这一出，踉跄地往后退了几步。

“夫人，您这是作何？”

“你这鬼鬼祟祟的样子，谁知道你是想找些什么。”

卢葵西亚合上了门，走到艾吉奥身前，“不为我唱一曲吗，唱完就放你走。”

“抱歉，没有鲁特琴，我无法歌唱。”

“你是对自己的歌声没有信心吗？自信的男人才讨人喜欢。”她的身体往前挪动，双手贴上艾吉奥的脸，拇指拨弄那贴上去的假胡子，“艾吉奥·奥迪托雷，我们又见面了，佛利的那个悍妇难道也满足不了你了吗？还是说你被她利用完就甩了，真可怜啊。”

“全世界都知道切萨雷爱权力胜过一切。”艾吉奥撇开了她的手，主动撕掉了挠人的八字胡，露出自己标志性的疤痕。“我不像某些人心甘情愿被利用还不自知。”

“说吧，你这次闯入圣天使堡有何意图？”卢葵西亚面露愠色却在瞬间又恢复了笑容，手不依不挠地圈住他的脖子，“对我办的晚宴还满意吗？”

“那你觉得我是来做什么的呢？” 他们之间的距离是如此的近，艾吉奥怎么不知道这是卢葵西亚在故意引诱他。“但我肯定没料到能遇上你对我投怀送抱。”

“真可惜切萨雷不在，他是个嫉妒狂，杀光了我身边所有的男人，要是知道我们在一起，我倒是有点好奇他有没有这个本事能杀得了你，这是不是反而变向激励他快点向刺客复仇？”

“我也很惋惜你哥不在家，不能找他正面对决一番，”艾吉奥将卢葵西的双手反剪在她的腰后，俯身将下巴贴在她半露的香肩上，“可我知道你爸在家。我可害怕光着身子被老头子揍出门。”

“你怎么知……”艾吉奥一个眼疾手快对着卢葵西亚的后颈劈了一下，把宴会的主人敲晕了。

“我知道的可多了呢，” 窗外一声雷鸣划过，艾吉奥持着绅士精神把卢葵西亚安放在沙发上，“你有那么多闲功夫还是好好招待其他客人吧。”

***

阿泰尔这边的尴尬程度也没比艾吉奥好到哪里去。

红衣主教关了门就迫不及待想要一亲芳泽，阿泰尔怎么可能让他得逞，强压下作呕的不适感，拉着彼得罗坐到桌边，他的手擦过杯口，将酒送到彼得罗嘴边，先灌他几杯再说。

彼得罗也不傻，借着玉手喝了完一杯就打算继续动手动脚。

阿泰尔挡过一小波攻势，从裙摆下藏着的暗袋里摸出纸和羽毛笔，想借着昏暗的寝灯，通过文字来交流，这是来之前克劳迪亚教他的。

“ _我不能说话，可是我会写字，我们来玩游戏助兴吧。_ ”阿泰尔将纸推给彼得罗看。

“既然你有这兴致，我当然奉陪到底，美人想玩什么游戏？”美酒已然下肚的他全把这当做是欲拒还迎的情趣。

“ _我们各提一个问题，双方都要回答，不回答的就自罚三杯。说谎即是背弃上帝。_ ”

“好，这可是你主动提出的，别待会儿先醉了向我求饶。”

“ _您先请。_ ”

“怜香惜玉我还是懂的，提个最简单的，美人你叫什么名字？”

“ _阿莺。_ ”

“起名为莺，却不能鸣，真可惜，我还真想听听你唱歌。不如你罚自己一杯作为补偿。”

阿泰尔接过杯子故意撒了大半在地毯上，又低头假装饮了几口，继续在纸上书写起来。

“ _我回答完了，那大人您呢？_ ”

“彼得罗·索吉，这是一个待会儿会令你难忘的名字。”彼得罗已经开始心猿意马，催促着对方赶紧写下另一个问题，好赶紧答完，玩他想玩的“游戏”。

“ _我的问题是，请说出今晚宴会上最大的秘密。_ ”

“哈哈哈哈最大的秘密不就是我的屋里藏了你这个美人吗。”

“ _上帝在看着，主教大人，请别开我玩笑_ 。”阿泰尔趁他有下一波动作前赶紧写完了这行字。

“上帝什么都知道，却又什么都不知道。既然你想知道，那我就告诉你个上帝也想知道的大秘密。”彼得罗带着炫耀的口吻，从衣袍内摸出一块弧形拼图，有半个手掌那么大。“这是宝库钥匙的一部分，它的背后可锁着本世纪，甚至是人类文明最大的秘密。”

阿泰尔好奇地接过这片镶了颗黄宝石的异形钥匙端详，手腕却被早已不耐烦的主教一把揪住。

“好了，你的秘密就让我在床上慢慢探索吧。”

“不，还是让我亲口告诉你。”突然响起的低沉男声把红衣主教吓得直接萎掉，阿泰尔左手藏起钥匙，右手反握住彼得罗将其钳制住。“我是男人，我能说话。”

“什……算我眼瞎……”彼得罗想要反击却被悬殊的力量压垮着，忽而体内一阵剧痛让他渗出了两行鼻血，“呃……你到底什么来头……”

“圣殿骑士的敌人。”

“你……是刺客？”

“也是受你下毒残害者的朋友。这酒的味道不错吧，主教大人。”

“你给我喝了……什么……毒……”大量的黑血从他的唇角不断涌出，死神的镰刀已在一旁举着待命。

“它没有名字，也不是毒药。而是由丽莎所服解药的多倍剂量浓缩而成，不知能不能治你那歹毒的心。若实在想知道名字，不如就叫它‘赤焰’吧，是浴火重生还是欲火焚身，就让你的上帝来审判吧。”

时辰一到，暴雨如约倾下。暗红的血液凝固在洁白的羽毛上，纸化成了灰，善恶已见分晓。

***

雨水浇灭了宴会的热情，也让苏醒后的卢葵西亚忙了好一阵子去招呼客人，给了刺客足够的逃脱时间。等红衣主教的尸体被发现，他们已经顺利回到了千红玫瑰。

他俩都被雨灌成了落汤鸡，克劳迪亚已经提前让人准备好了浴池能让他们及时洗上个热水澡。

一进门阿泰尔就扯掉面纱，解下暗袋，他本来穿的就少，现下几乎浑身都被淋透了，湿漉漉的假发和衣料贴在身上使人难受极了。还好暗袋的防水保护做得不错，羽毛笔和钥匙块都没有碰到水。阿泰尔将羽毛笔还给克劳迪亚，把钥匙块交给艾吉奥，经过一晚上的折腾他实在累极了，迫不及待想要洗去这一身疲惫。

克劳迪亚带艾吉奥去拿替换衣物，阿泰尔则实在忍不了粘腻先行一步去了浴室。他在屏风后寻了张板凳坐下，先是将全身的配饰一一解下，仔细数了数没有缺少，大松一口气，看来没能给敌人寻获蛛丝马迹的机会。接着褪下罗裙，卸走缠在身上的布料，胸衣里勒着的大包填充物吸饱了雨水，在他的胸前捂出两坨尴尬的红印，使人发愁。他用手舀了点温水浇在发际边缘，慢慢摘下这粘得牢牢的假发，换得一头轻松后又捧起一瓢水搓走脸上的妆容。他看了一眼镜中的自己，已经恢复了正常的男性面容，将刚才扒下的所有装束配件一并投入脏衣篓。等最后处理完光着脚留下的伤口后，他将金苹果挂上手腕，脱去仅剩的内裤，舒舒服服地躺入罗马人自古以来就挚爱非凡的热水浴池。

等艾吉奥抱着两人的衣服进入浴室时，阿泰尔已经赤条条地泡起了热水澡。他把头仰在池边，整个身体都没入了水下，周身的水面上浮起了些许金粉。隔着不厚的水雾，艾吉奥能清晰地看见水面下舒展开的修长四肢，今天还特意被刮得一点体毛都没有，这刺激谁受得了，哪里还有心思好奇阿泰尔形影不离的“护身符”。他本想丢下衣服就跑，却被好心邀为同道，这下尴尬了。

阿泰尔这边当然还未得空闲去琢磨艾吉奥心里面掖着的小九九，只是念及天气逐渐转冷，长时间穿着湿衣服容易着凉生病，便让艾吉奥也快点洗个热的暖一暖，他当然没考虑到这对艾吉奥来说算得上是开水烫一烫了。更何况从小过惯集体生活的他，并不介意和同性别者一起正经地洗澡，你们罗马的公共澡堂还好男女混浴呢，他估摸着艾吉奥这么开放的人应该也不会介意和他人分享浴池。不过阿泰尔很识趣地撇开了视线，低着头看着自己的脚丫，把选择权交给艾吉奥。

所谓越是扭扭捏捏，越是心里有鬼，艾吉奥打算豁出去了，洗就洗，反正也不会发生什么，虽然他倒是想发生点什么。即使知道阿泰尔并没有看着他，他还是背对着跑去角落里扒光了自己，将衣裤扔在阿泰尔换下的衣服上，又不知从哪儿扯了条棉巾围住下体，蹑手蹑脚地坐入浴池的另一端。

浴池不算小，足以容纳多人围坐，但遇上这俩人高马大的又手长腿长，还呈半躺的姿势泡着，自然就显得局促了。艾吉奥的腿刚舒展开，脚趾就触碰到了阿泰尔的脚尖。两人同时屈膝，将小腿向己收回，隔断莫名产生的电流，却不知水能导电，光是一同泡着就会酥酥麻麻。水面被这么一搅波动了起来，连带着两人的心海荡起了涟漪。

“抱歉……”

“没、没事……”

一人独享是天堂的愉悦，两人共享怎么演变成了地狱的煎熬。主动发出邀请的现在后悔邀请了，被动答应邀请的现在后悔答应了，彼此间心照不宣地沉默着。

薄薄一层布，怎么遮得住已有抬头之意的凸起，艾吉奥半侧过身交叉住双腿，将手掩护在裆前。相对比较单纯的阿泰尔虽不至于有太明显的反应，坦坦荡荡的他却也后悔没盖块遮羞布。他觉得自己已经泡得够久了，有点热有点晕，还是把这里留给刚来不久的艾吉奥较为合适。

正当阿泰尔欲转身而起，门外却传来了一男一女争论的声音，被安静的浴室听得清清楚楚。

***

“对不起先生，今晚去圣天使堡的姑娘们都还没有回来，我并不知道她们会在哪家过夜。”克劳迪亚对着突然闯入千红玫瑰问话的卫兵队长说。

“我们怀疑你派去的人里藏着个刺客，有一名机枢主教遭遇了不测，而他只带过一个舞姬进入了他的房间。”卫兵队长张望着四周，三名小队队员站在他的身后等待听令。

“我为主教的不幸遭遇感到抱歉，”克劳迪亚表现出十分震惊的样子，“但您怎么可以怀疑我们呢！刺客可能会从外墙爬进他的房间！”

“但我们只发现了机枢主教的尸体，没有发现陪着他的舞姬。而且他是死于中毒……”队长的眼睛还在怀疑地审视。

“这儿都是善良柔弱的女子，哪会下毒……而且说不定他们之间很快就了解完了彼此，她又被其他人带走了……”克劳迪亚不敢松懈，紧跟着队长的视线。

队长的目光由上及下，最后落在了跟前，皱起了眉头。

“那你解释一下这地毯的上湿脚印，刚才是什么人进来过了，旁边的这间房是做什么的，刺客不会藏着里面吧？”

队长沿着未干的水迹，走到刚才阿泰尔和艾吉奥进去的浴室门前，被克劳迪亚及时拦住。

“这间是浴室，现在在里面的自然是来玩的客人啦。您看这上面都悬挂了请勿打扰的牌子。”

“冒着这么大的雨专程来你这里洗澡？”

“佳人有约，雨再大也得赴约，您说是不是？”

“这足迹上怎么还混着金色的粉末，看着到像是舞姬化妆用的，你这进来的客人是男还是女？”

“有些男客人会有特殊的爱好，凡事没有那么绝对，我们会尊重客人的需求。”克劳迪亚故意提高音量说给里面的人听。

“特殊，有什么好特殊的，这是你们心虚的借口吧。”卫兵队长暴力地甩开了克劳迪亚，一把推开了门，而他半个身体还没跨进去探个究竟，就又立马合上门退了出来，把刚想逃逸的水蒸气猛地关了回去。

在刚才这短短几秒的开门时间里，卫兵队长所看到的是两具的光裸身子趴在池边半跪着泡在水里，一个覆在另一人的背上，吮咬着身下人的肩头，即使是背对着外面，也能从发型和轮廓看出这是两个男人在亲昵。卫兵队长非常后悔自己的冲动，现在很想自戳双目，他需要冷静一下。

画面切换到浴室内，水池里的两个人都很紧张，虽然是在演戏却比真偷情还紧张，听到门又合上的声响，心里绷着的弦终于可以放松下来，却又不敢冒然分开，生怕这卫兵队长门关太快没看清楚，不嫌辣眼睛又来视察。

阿泰尔低着头，趴着不敢动，艾吉奥将下巴搁在他肩上，头转向另一侧。

度秒如年般大约过了五秒，阿泰尔的耳根突然涨得通红。

“艾……唉，导师……你……” 他忍不住开了口却欲言又止。

“嗯，怎么？”艾吉奥还没自觉。

纵然阿泰尔未经情事却也不是无知小孩，他挪了挪腿，提醒了一下隔着薄布抵在他大腿内侧的东西。“你……是不是……咳，那个……硬了？”

艾吉奥这才发现自己贴得太近，刚才入戏太深没忍住蹭了两下。

“这不是刚才在演……那个……我……那个……”艾吉奥一个激动跌坐到池底，脸却不小心蹭到了对方的屁股，“抱抱抱抱抱歉！！！”

太尴尬了，管不了更多，两人眼下立马分开，起身出水穿上衣服，划清彼此界限。假装是在听外面的动静，两人再一次默契地陷入了无声。

浴室外的卫兵队长也还未从视觉冲击下恢复过来。

“您看……这里哪有什么姑娘……”克劳迪亚看着还在发愣的卫兵队长讪讪地说。

“咳咳，”卫兵队长尴尬地清了清嗓，“人是从你这儿派去的，现在哪儿都找不到，我们自然怀疑她是不是回到你这儿了……即使不是她干的，你也得让她出来自证清白，总得让我能有所交差。”

“您这不是强人所难吗？我怎么能无中生有呢？”

“把所有的姑娘都叫出来让我检查有没有可疑的。”

“不行，这样会打扰到其他客人的！里面有些大人不是您得罪得起的。求求您，放过我们吧，为什么您就是不肯相信呢。”

“那我问你，为什么要把丽莎换走，明明她告诉过我她会在今天的宴会上跳舞，我特地为她换了值班，可今天并没有见她出现，你们为什么找了其他人代替她的位置？！丽莎呢，丽莎去哪儿了？！”

“丽莎……她……”

“是的丽莎，她怎么了？”

“她死了……”

“什么你再说一遍？！”

“那天您送她回来后没多久就死了，死于中毒……我想您送她的时候就已经知道丽莎有所不适，下毒人是谁您应该能猜到吧，您若是心里还念着丽莎，就不该为他如此卖命……”

“这怎么可能……你没骗我？”

卫兵队长还是不敢相信，而克劳迪亚朝他无奈地摇了摇头，眼里泛起泪光，一旁站着围观的姑娘们也帮衬着抹起了眼泪。

“我……嗐，对不起，我对不起她，我，打扰了，我们走……”

爱是勇敢，是付出，而不是空口的讨好与无凭的誓言，那些不能兑现的承诺只会沦为破碎的谎言。毒易解，心难医，伤易合，疤难除。

怀着失落与懊悔的卫兵队长前脚刚走，恢复了正常着装的两个刺客就赶紧从浴室里逃了出来，假装刚才无事发生。而这时一袭素衣的丽莎也从侧厅走了出来，克劳迪亚拉着她，给了她一个温暖的拥抱。

“没事了，一切都过去了。”克劳迪亚把阿泰尔带回来羽毛笔给她看，“多亏了你的告知，我们才能知道他们今晚的阴谋。”

丽莎的眼泪直直地滴落了下来，她动了动嘴唇，想表达对他们的感谢，却奈何仍是无法发声——死神没能夺走她的命，却吻在了她的喉咙上，作为换取自由的代价。

“别着急，有什么想告诉我们的可以写在纸上。”

***

第二天，雨过天晴，兢兢业业的传令官又在艾吉奥的通缉令旁边贴了张新的通缉令。出来晒太阳的围观群众仔细一看竟然是个长发美女，这可不多见，兜帽刺客和蒙面舞姬，看着还挺般配。

只可惜两位公告栏上的主角昨夜因暴雨太大不得不在千红玫瑰的客房留了宿，兴许是屋里熏香太闹人，也可能是环境隔音做得太差，虽是异床异枕却同样被梦境折磨了一宿，搞得今天都没心思一起维护市容撕广告了。流着口水做了春梦的当事人表示，怎么一把年纪还改不掉这毛病——不过浑身洒满金粉的异域美人真是令人回味无穷——白天吃不到的做梦也要吃上；而另一位顶着黑眼圈做了噩梦的则想不通，为何来到这破地方后总是做有关导师的噩梦，不管是已故还是现任，金苹果发烧友和裸奔爱好者都不是好惹的，珍爱生命，远离浸水。

但这一天也不是没有好消息，克劳迪亚刚和裁缝铺达成了协议，让姑娘们在空闲时提供手艺为成衣做刺绣，这样一来可以让有需要的姑娘们多赚点外快，顺便开拓千红玫瑰的综合业务，二来老板衣服卖得好也能增加艾吉奥投资店铺的分红收益，是个四方得利的共赢策略。

睁眼可见，在众人的努力下，罗马城的光辉逐渐复苏。

-【序列2 记忆4完】-

#至于他俩那晚做了什么梦请看番外[《Detour and Deliverance》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718684)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开篇已经tag警告过了，所以被雷到了请不要怪我_(:з」
> 
> 太羞耻了，终于还是对舞姬二太爷下手了，感谢来自千红玫瑰舞蹈培训及温汤洗浴中心的大力支持，克劳迪亚或成本篇最大赢家√


	8. Chapter 8

正文：

【序列3 记忆1 中场休息】

冬日迫近，光照时间逐渐缩短。褪去了夏时的激情，太阳似乎也沉迷在赖床的慵懒中，带着倦容不情不愿地开门营业。而人类爱凑热闹的吃瓜热情却从不会因时令变幻而消减。这不，在城野一隅的处刑台前围了里三圈外三圈的看戏群众，他们在台下交头接耳，对着处刑架上挂着的被执行者指指点点，交换着三姑六婆打听到的八卦轶事。

“这几个人犯什么事儿了要被吊死嚯？”

“貌似这几个都是贼。”

“不至于偷点东西就处死吧，一般被抓到了不就打一顿关个几天嘛。”

“是啊，亚可波那个小兔崽子天天到我地里偷菜还不是逍遥法外。”

“据说是有小偷惹恼了贵族，上头打算严查，所以近期看到小偷见一个抓一个。”

“偷东西活该被抓，这种人有多少死多少最好。”

“你这想法也太狠毒了吧。”

“那是没偷到你身上，你不知痛。要是你的钱被偷了我看你不诅咒他们。”

“说的也是，有手有脚干嘛做贼呢，种地不好吗？”

“种地能种出几个钱啊，就算你家地里能掘出黄金，还不是被地主老爷收走。”

“肃静，肃静——”

压下了叽叽喳喳的吵嚷，一旁的处刑官开始大声宣读架上之人所犯罪行及其判决，好让律法的威严灌入每一个罗马市民的耳内。不过这都是走形式，无论是围观群众还是执行长官，最期待的莫过于刽子手行刑的那一刻。这一点犯人本人也认同，毕竟咽气只是一瞬间的痛苦，而这将死未决的等待才最令人煎熬。对于生的向往前所未有的强烈，同时对于死亡的恐惧在内心深处被无限放大，有人哭了，有人尿了，有人垂头认命了，有人还在挣扎辩解而被卫兵甩了一巴掌。对于另一个世界的猜测终于将有了答案——不管是迈入神赐天堂还是跌落魔统地狱，或是仅仅是归于虚无——都来不及向这个世界的诉说。在一片喧嚣的冷漠嘲讽中，刑具上的死囚最终都选择了放弃，随着收紧的绳索吞下现世所结的苦果。最后一次拥抱引力赠予躯体的沉重，在窒息中被这个世界放逐，被自我的灵魂舍弃。

等艾吉奥和维托里欧经过处刑台时，好戏已经落幕，悬挂在粗麻绳上的尸体仿佛发条转尽的木偶，僵直地杵在那里让观众失了兴致。刽子们收工下班，长官回办公厅向上级复命，这几具失去灵魂的“展品”不值得守卫继续费心收拾，就这样直愣愣地吊在半空，警醒过往市民与教法作对的后果。太阳努力爬高，让空气逐渐变暖，却无力阻止尸体开始变凉。看热闹的包围圈四散而去，所有路过的人老远都能看到是哪个倒霉蛋被处死了。维托里欧一眼就认出里面有两个百眼帮的老同事，真令人唏嘘，小偷从来都不是一个光彩的职业，若是没有遇到艾吉奥，或许早晚有一天他也会成为这绳下亡魂，虽说刺客身份也是同样朝不保夕，却好歹对面无情铁拳还有挣扎反抗的能力。

从远处传来的稚嫩哭声打断了维托里欧的思绪。小男孩边哭边喊边跑向其中一具尸体，抱住早已无法动弹的双腿，想把犯人从刑具上扯下来，却徒劳地将绳结越收越紧。他慌了，赶紧放手，坐在地上继续哭。“都是我不好，都说我说想吃肉肉，都是我害了你……我以后每天只吃一小片面包……呜呜呜呜呜呜呜……”一名妇女牵着另一个更小孩子追了过来，抱住小男孩默默流泪，尚不知事的妹妹看到爸爸的惨状也跟着大哭了起来。

圣殿骑士对刺客的屡屡得胜恨得牙痒痒，最近风声较紧，本不该多管闲事，然见到此景艾吉奥也忍不住驻足往这边多看了一眼，小男孩突然用脏兮兮的袖子抹了抹哭花的脸向他们这边跑了过来。

“叔叔，这是一把剑吗？”他指着艾吉奥披风下露出的一段剑鞘问，“能不能借我用一下，我想用它割断麻绳把爸爸带回家。如果不快点把他埋进土里，和爷爷奶奶住到一起，他的灵魂会走丢的。”

他走在街上一直故意用长披风掩住剑的气息，却未曾想到被一个小孩嗅到了利刃的味道，看来某个不在场的人说得有道理，这身衣服是有点太招摇了。

“孩子，剑是伤人的武器，它不适合你去使用。”艾吉奥蹲下身，抽出块手帕递给了小孩，“当然，剑也可以是助人的工具。你带着你的家人退开一点距离，让我来帮你们砍断绳子。”

“谢谢叔叔，谢谢您！”小男孩又飞速跑回他的母亲和妹妹身边，将她们带离处刑台。

剑起绳断，维托里欧配合艾吉奥的动作，接住失去支撑的尸体，将其缓缓地平放到地上，解开夺人性命的绳结。趁着他们一家四口终于又能短暂“相聚”，艾吉奥去隔壁的马厩中牵来了一匹马，帮助妇女把丈夫的尸体䟮在马背上，好让这位父亲能免去更多狼狈，尽快平安入土。

“先生，真心谢谢你们。”妇女向两位刺客深深鞠了一躬，两个小孩也有样学样跟着努力鞠躬致谢。

“举手之劳罢了，不必在意。”艾吉奥将她扶起，往她的手里塞了几枚金币，“给孩子的，让他们吃点好的吧。”

冰冷的金属被掌心捂热，将温度从一边传递到另一边，妇女一时竟不知如何回应是好，她将钱半握在掌心，犹豫是拒是收——她并不想接受陌生人的施舍，但她也无法面对饥肠辘辘的孩子。

艾吉奥拍了拍马屁股，马识相地往目的方向走了起来，孩子们也紧紧地跟在马旁边。

“快回去吧，别让孩子和马走丢了，路上小心。”

千言万语最终还是化为了一声感谢，妇女又向他们鞠了一躬，收好了金币追赶上了已经走出几步的家人。

送走了孤儿寡母，他们身后还挂着剩下的几具尸体。好人做到底，趁着守卫们还没察觉，干脆把这几具尸体也放了下来。三五个百眼帮成员从角落里蹿了过来，维托里欧还认得他们。很难得，这一次对家相逢没有动刀舞枪，毕竟敌人的敌人是朋友，在某一点上双方达成了暂时的一致。百眼帮的人也是来带走他们已死的兄弟，虽然这些人放火抢劫无恶不作，但帮派成员之间互为依靠的义气也是他们尚存的闪光点了。

本来他和维托里欧是在打道回府的路上，而现在艾吉奥决定得先去沉睡之狐那里和拉·沃尔佩打个照面。

***

万幸于老狐狸敏锐的嗅觉，他们工会的弟兄近期十分收敛，没有被巡逻卫兵盯上。旅馆的收益还能保证大家饿不死，总比冒险丢了命强。

小偷是城市的过街老鼠，活在阴暗的下水道，躲在灯光照不到的角落。他们胆子很大，哪里都敢去偷，总渴望从别人的餐桌上分一杯羹；他们胆子又很小，只敢在没人的时候行动，不然他们就转职成强盗了。评估每次出手的风险与收益是他们的职业基本素养，小偷小摸入账稳定，干一票大的说不定就把自己玩死了。财富再多也比不上命值钱，除非生死存亡间不得不以命博命。当然苟全性命于乱世的又何止小偷一族，比小偷日子更艰难的大有人在。

世人说，都是用一双手，农民工匠付出劳动换回所得，而小偷却把手伸进别人口袋不劳而获。小偷说，同样是从别人口袋里拿钱，为什么贵族人人讨好，小偷人人喊打。贵族说，我的身份继承自我的家族，我的税收保护于我的子民。饿鬼说，生不带来财富，死不留下遗物。神说，众生于我皆平等。经书说，善者上天堂，恶者下地狱。主教说，信者善，不信者恶。世界说，我从未定义过光和暗。

难得拉·沃尔佩请艾吉奥喝几杯，而艾吉奥却有点心不在焉。

“怎么，嫌弃我这酒不行？” 拉·沃尔佩碰了碰艾吉奥的杯，试图拉回他的注意。

“哪有，我知道你这可是拿了私藏招待我，是求之不得的佳酿。”艾吉奥喝了一口，“只不过，最近事挺多。”

拉·沃尔佩没有说话，等待他继续。

“因为先前行动的招摇，全城的小偷和妓女已经引起了波吉亚势力的警觉，这对我们很不利。”艾吉奥盯着手中的酒杯，一张略显疲惫的脸在液面上摇晃。“而巴托罗密欧那边的战事一直都很紧张，法国人和波吉亚的雇佣兵轮番挑衅，我这边又派了些刺客过去增员。”

“消息被切断，兵力被牵制，的确令人头疼。” 拉·沃尔佩拍了拍艾吉奥的肩，不知不觉当年丧父的小男孩已经人到中年，负起比他父亲还重的担子。责任强化了他的盔甲，信条锋利了他的剑刃，一上路承载着众人的理想与希望，而硬壳下的他终究只是一具血肉之躯，会疲劳，会沮丧，会不知所措。“别着急，安吉洛给你带了份小礼物，应该会对局势有些帮助。”

“这是……？” 艾吉奥接过一个信封，熟悉的字体与火漆印成功地唤回了他的注意力。

拉·沃尔佩点头示意他拆开，试图用轻松的语气缓解艾吉奥的心事，“这次可不是偷来的，只不过我们的信使不好意思自己交给你。”

“看来我今天来得还正是时候，难不成还是这小子的喜帖？”艾吉奥努力让自己恢复往日的嬉皮笑容，打趣归打趣，手上拆信的动作也同样麻利着。

这是一封字体华丽的私人邀请函，说是备了一份谢礼答谢刺客之前的帮助，让艾吉奥务必亲自去一趟她的府邸。署名不是卡佩罗夫人，而是她的本名奥罗拉·波吉亚，信自然是安吉洛送来的——虽然上次被这两人下了套，但现在应该没有再联合骗他入瓮的必要了吧——既然老狐狸也默许了，艾吉奥决定应约前往。

***

乘着马车，穿着礼服，拿着请帖，被恭恭敬敬地从正门迎入府内，坐在光线敞亮的会客厅。艾吉奥没想到自己会以宾客的身份再次来到这里，毕竟明面上刺客与波吉亚家族仍是死敌。壁炉下加热着一壶花茶，溢出阵阵飘香，桌上摆了精致的茶点，而艾吉奥却职业本能地观察起周围布局，没这个心思享用这些贵妇的下午茶，他已经记不清有多少年没有参加过这种社交场合了，午后的阳光竟有些刺眼。

“抱歉，让你久等了，我来自佛罗伦萨的朋友。”女主人捧着长裙下的日渐隆起孕肚，在女仆的搀扶下慢慢移入艾吉奥的视线，另有一名女仆跟在其后，手里托着幅用布盖起的油画。

艾吉奥连忙起身寒暄，奥罗拉命女仆沏茶，小心翼翼地落座在他的对面。

“天气冷，你要喝点热的吗？”奥罗拉端起了自己的茶，见艾吉奥摇头便挥退了所有女仆，现在偌大的会客厅只剩他们两个人，保证足够宽敞的人均占地。

“你今天的这身打扮可令我刮目相看，瞧瞧这英气不知要迷倒多少花季少女，怪不得是当年佛罗伦萨有名的风流公子。”没有旁人看着，奥罗拉解开了贵妇矜持的假面，肆无忌惮地打量着他，眼神若有所思，不乏赞许之色。

“承蒙夸奖，夫人你也是风姿绰约，才情兼备，”突然被这么一说艾吉奥倒是有点不好意思了，“不过我想你大费周折把我叫来肯定不是让我坐在这里听你夸吧？不耽误你宝贵的时间，我们还是快切入正题。”

“放心，我不像卢葵西亚那样随随便便，并没有兴趣打你的主意，只不过想为我正在构思的文学创作找些参考素材罢了。”奥罗拉笑眯眯地收起目光，“而且要是我没猜错的话，你肯定有意中人了吧……当然先说正经的，我今天是诚心诚意有份礼物要赠予你。”她把女仆留下的油画拿给艾吉奥，掀开遮盖，露出了一副肖像画。

“这是……？”艾吉奥有些不解地接过礼物。

“听说你有收藏画作的爱好，这幅作品你还满意吗？”

“光影细致构图巧妙，确是一幅笔法老练的上乘佳作，可这看起来应该是一幅私人委托的肖像，为何要给我呢？”恕他愚钝，实在端详不出缘由，这画中女子他完全不认识，也看不出有什么宗教或者神话典故的暗喻。

“这幅作品应该是出自于你的一位老朋友之手，要是我的情报没错的话。”

“你是说，莱昂纳多，莱昂纳多·达·芬奇？” 

“那个总喜欢戴着一顶红帽子的……画家、雕塑家、建筑学家、植物学家……”奥罗拉点了点头，“艺术家？或者说设计师……？曾有幸与他有过一面之缘，听闻他好像上知天文下知地理，几乎是个全才。就是偶尔手头有些不宽裕。不过若是他很富有，也就不用为了雇主的订单而四处奔波了，也就没有你现在手里的这幅画了。”

还是第一次听人当面这样评价他的好友。

“难道这是你的委托？”

“不是我，是被你一枪解决掉的那位。”

“所以这画上的女子是……？”艾吉奥看了看手里的画，又看了看眼前的卡佩罗夫人，完全不像。

“他的某一个情妇。”语气虽有些无奈，却也没什么太大的起伏，仿佛是早就料到了那人的花花肠子。

“哦？竟然是这样，所以你就把它……送给我了？”这个理由没有太大的说服力。

“他把这副画藏在他常年上锁的书房里，还不是立着挂着，是又加了一道锁，用布包着锁在宝匣里。要不是他死了，我还拿不到钥匙，不知道他藏着这么个宝贝。”

“看来在阴阳相隔前，他俩的关系很密切，不过现在这些烦恼夫人你已经无需操心了，死亡已经将他们分开了。”

“是啊，所以要答谢你呀。”

“仅此而已？”

“当然不是那么简单，不然我何必招你亲自来一趟。你把布重新盖上，然后把头伸进去看画。”

“啊？这……”

“你照做就是，看了你就知道了，但别贴得太近，距离产生美。”

艾吉奥将信将疑但仍试着照做了，周围的光线被厚布阻隔，只有从脚下传来的亮度。他觉得自己像个钻裙底的变态，幸好没有卫兵趁他视线蒙蔽的时候冲进来擒拿他。待眼睛适应了光线的变化，他看到了不属于人像的奇怪线条，浅浅的蓝紫色浮现在画布上。他往后退了退，线条汇成了几何图形，构成了一张设计图，再退开点又组成了一张地图。上面写着一些文字注解，可是越往后退，钻入的光线也越多，印记重新没入人像的结构中。

“不可思议，太迷人了。”艾吉奥回到阳光下，一连惊叹。

“你的朋友真是一位不可多得的天才。第一次见到时我也惊讶了半天，建议你带回去后晚上没人的时候慢慢欣赏这位‘佳丽’。”奥利拉苦笑，“我本是听说切萨雷想找你这朋友给他自己画肖像，不知怎么最后便宜了我的先夫。”

“切萨雷既然知道这画，你却把他赠与我，这样没关系吗？”

“家里收藏的画多了去了，这画一直蒙着仆人并不知道是哪幅。若是切萨雷想要拿回去，我就告诉他已经被我烧了，一个处理亡夫遗物的蠢女人当然不会知道‘暗中的玄机’，一时任性的作为只会成为无聊宴会的八卦谈资。毕竟男人只会强调自己的才智，苛责他人的忠诚度，却不会把女人的妒火放在心上。”

“切萨雷要是知道你这么机灵不知该是喜是悲。”

“那你说切萨雷至今不知道我这么机灵，他是真傻还是装傻。”

艾吉奥和奥罗拉同时笑了起来。

“谢谢你，聪慧的奥罗拉·波吉亚小姐，幸好你现在没有站在他的队伍里。”

“别急着夸我，同样我也没有站在你的队伍里。这只是一份谢礼，现在我们扯平了。”

“这是我来收到的最好的礼物之一。”艾吉奥细心地将画包好，放在身旁。

“你这张嘴可真会说话，怪不得人见人爱。说到这个……” 奥罗拉终于忍不住问了：“你今天怎么是一个人来，我明明在邀请函上写了可携带一名同伴。我以为你会把上次的那位带上。”

艾吉奥的确看到了这行字，却没想到女主人会这么在意，而谁知道这位同伴愿意不愿意与他共同赴约呢。

“啊，你说他呀……他在忙另一个任务，无暇接受这份美意，在此替他谢过。”

奥罗拉从他的语气中嗅到了一丝异常。“嗯……难道你们闹矛盾了？”

“何、何出此言？！”艾吉奥心里咯噔了下。

“听说平时你们可是形影不离的，竟然分开行动了。”看来是真的闹矛盾了。

“唉，谁让切萨雷天天给我们制造麻烦呢。”他赶紧转移方向把话题人物换成对家。

“我敢说，他一定是急了，左支右绌的日子不好过。”既然客人不愿意说，女主人也不好勉强，只能换回一本正经的口吻顺着新话题续了下去。“法国人的立场本就朝三暮四地动摇，而你们自以为是在暗中行动，试图一点一点瓦解罗德里戈在罗马的布局，事实上已经高调到让他们头痛大作了。一边要稳固在教会的势力，一边要重新寻求资金支持的来源，还要警惕那些勾人心神的妓女与无孔不入的盗贼，和你们这些身份难辨的刺客。”

“是他们挡在城市的自由路上，任何一个想要通行的人都会反抗。”

“嗯……推翻旧日秩序获得自由解放，多么宏大的理想，那你有没有考虑过自由引起的混乱又会催生出新的秩序来维护世界的运作。即使你们刺客，也是一个有内在秩序的组织，无序就会滋生叛乱。”

“不破则不立，自由与秩序并不是敌对的双方，自由不应是犯罪的借口，秩序也不该是枷锁的代称。而圣殿骑士却用秩序的名义施行欺压，刺客自然要戳穿他们的虚伪谎言。”

“那你们现在要清除的目标是罗德里戈，是切萨雷，可以后呢？波吉亚家族会有衰亡的一天，但总有能接替它的存在。就像那教皇人选代代更迭，神职之位相传千年。”

“就算如此，也不能不管不顾当下的苦难。我只看得到眼前，无法对求救的呼声视若无睹。罗马非一朝能建成，强权非一夕可倾覆。以后的事，以后再说，毕竟我只是个凡人，总会老去，终会死亡。身后之事无法控制，但求生前无愧于心。”

“若历史上的独裁者能放下长生不老的执念，今日的世界是会更自由，还是更混乱？”

“或许世界有世界自己的答案。”艾吉奥不是哲学家，而他目前也想不到更好的答案。

“是啊，人类不过是沧海一粟却拼着命想要制造惊涛骇浪……”她轻声叹了一口了气，“谢谢你愿意听我说这些，我近期恰好读了好多有关历史的书籍，真的很有意思，不知不觉就扯了点有的没的。平时这种话题也只有法兰切斯科会和我聊，可他最近也很忙，忙罗德里戈塞给他的破事。”

“我其实并不擅长于言辞上的辩论，马基雅维利倒是对此很感兴趣。”

“他竟然和你是一伙的？我倒是听说他很欣赏切萨雷。”

“欣赏一个人的谋略，并不代表赞同一个人的行为。况且我们又不是一言堂，只要认可我们的共同的信条，每个人都可以有自己独立的思辨。对了，你应该和我妹妹克劳迪亚聊聊，感觉你俩会很合得来。”

“你可别太谦虚，明明就是能说会道的样子。看来下次我得写上邀请‘奥迪托雷先生全家’。只可惜碍于眼前的情势，这种机会不太会有了——最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，是一种不宜多用的冒险之策。”说着，她有些伤感了起来。“侠客能周游四方，而贵族小姐只能在生俱来的头衔下扮演牵线木偶——说不定哪天又得嫁作他人妇，这让不少人羡慕的身份即是奢华的象征也是让人痛苦的枷锁。你说得对，自由是人人向往的。”

“请多保重，我想克劳迪亚也会期待与你相见，总有一天……”

“总有一天波吉亚会先失势或者总有一天刺客会先消失……史书不会记载你我的名字，却会留下刺客组织与波吉亚家族的功过，而这一天没人知道会如何降临……”

“乐观点吧，我年轻的小姐，就当是为了你的两个孩子，生活总得继续。”

“那是自然，我希望我的孩子将来能自由地选择人生……” 她用笑脸抚平愁容，“你自己也是，男人啊，珍惜眼前的机会，抓住你的爱吧，别让你后悔，也别让他后悔。”

奥罗拉最后在“他”这个字眼上着重强调了一下，观察艾吉奥的反应。

“您可是学过读心的法术？”看来今天主人铁定是要找机会八卦一下客人的情感生活，而客人此时倒是宁愿再多聊会儿天南地北。“你不就才见过我们一次，而且当时刀都架脖子上了，你还有心思管别人？！” 果然姓波吉亚的都是一票各种方面的狠角色。

“万一我那天赌错了你没开枪……当然得随时盯着你们的行动好给自己想退路……”奥罗拉装无辜，小啜了一口茶，又拾起一块小点心，俨然是做好了当听众的准备。“面对危险，你仍是下意识去顾及他的安危，出于本能的保护，好令人感动。“

“他是我的学生，我这是做师长应该的。”

“得了吧，他的身手和你不相上下，或许反应速度还略胜你一筹。你确定你心里没有一点儿杂念……？”

“有这么明显吗？”

“即使是瞎子都能闻出来，不信去问问你的其他刺客朋友。依你的个性，我还以为你们早就在一起了，难不成……是你告白失败把人吓跑了？”

“这就是臆想过度了，他是真的任务在身，你自己都承认他身手好了，交他独立办事我放心。”

“哦，真的？”

“千真万确。”以他最最最敬仰的刺客大导师阿泰尔的名义起誓，他确实没告白，他确确实实把人派出去干活了！

“所以你们已经是在一起了还是至今为止你压根没敢告白？”正中靶心的提问。

“……这超出了我们谈话的范围……天色不早了，不便过多打扰，我差不多该走了，就此告辞。”各种前辈的血泪教训告诉我们正面抗不过的时候走为上计。

“所以是后者了。”她又轻呡了一口茶。“走好不送，希望能快点听到你的好消息。”

艾吉奥除了职业性假笑以外不知道该摆出什么表情，克劳迪亚不认识奥罗拉简直是亏了一座万神殿外加大角斗场。

“等等，别忘了带走画！”

差点白来一趟，艾吉奥旋身拿起画，又对上了奥罗拉的双眼，贵妇清高的神韵又回到了她的脸上。双方轻松的中场时刻已经过去，佛罗伦萨贵公子与罗马大小姐的秘密会谈结束了，他们彼此都明白，此去一别又是楚河汉界。

对于艾吉奥来说，世界上的女人一共分为两种，可攻略的女人和不可攻略的女人，不可攻略意味着不可打败。而男人也分为两种，可打败的男人和不可打败的男人，不可打败意味着可攻略。

近在眼前的她是一个不可打败的女人，那远在天边的他会是可以攻略的男人吗？

-【序列3 记忆1 同步完成】-


	9. Chapter 9

正文：

【序列3 记忆2 关心则乱】

这是他住在军营的第七天，风平浪静，没有强盗的突袭也没有夜行人的暗杀。

身旁缺了艾吉奥的叨叨唠唠，整整一周都安安静静，可不知为何，他还是感到烦躁。

阿泰尔站在瞭望塔上，盯着对面那座挂着波吉亚旗帜的高塔——塔身矗立在一座小山丘上，四周被水环绕，居高临下易守难攻，而他所处的军营整个都笼罩在它的监视之下。

如果说威尼斯是建立在河道上的城市，那么罗马则是建立在水管上的城市。干净的水源从郊外经水道桥引入城内，再由管道分流至各行各业，满足了千家万户的起居所需，为罗马源源不断地注入生命力。即使经历了一千多年风雨炮火的摧残，帝国时期建成的水道在修修补补后仍能发挥滋养城市的作用。

巴托罗密欧军营的不远处就有一座仍能使用的水道桥遗迹，可惜波吉亚势力在那旁边竖了一座高塔，并派人把水道桥的一段炸毁，半路截胡不让流水通过。断裂形成了一幕小型人造瀑布，汇入正下方的自然河流，为波吉亚士兵提供干净的用水，而原先共享水源的住户商铺只能另外凿井取水或是重觅落脚点。倘若能将水道桥修复，惠及的不仅是巴托罗密欧的军营，沿途所经之处的居住环境以及商业氛围都能得到大大的改善。但首先，必须得先除去这座横在中间的波吉亚高塔。

“饿了吗，刚烤好的面包要不要来一块？”一个清脆的女声从身后冒出，与之而来的是烘焙的香味。

阿泰尔转过身看到路易安娜举着个小篮子在他眼前晃了晃。

“怎么是你亲自来送？”阿泰尔接过自己的午餐，“你应该陪在潘特西莉亚身边。”

“她叫我来的，这面包可是她亲手烤的，你快尝尝。”

路易安娜同他一样是艾吉奥收来的刺客学徒，年龄比他还要小几岁，但按照先来后到的拜师顺序，却也是他的前辈。

巴托罗密欧带着大部队去前线支援了，现在这里只有他的妻子潘特西莉亚以及少量佣兵留守。临行前，巴托罗密欧收到了一封恐吓信，回想起上次法国人把他的爱妻掳走当人质时的惊险，实是不想再生什么意外，于是拜托刺客替他保护潘特西莉亚。当然阿泰尔是男性总有些许不便之处，所以路易安娜便成了他的任务搭档。

阿泰尔从篮子里取出午餐，半侧着身一手握着水壶凭栏远眺，一手拿起面包准备享用。

“哎呀我的小师弟，不用这么认真吧，敌人也要吃午饭的。”趁对方双手持物重心难稳，女刺客发动一个突袭，从身后拦腰将坚守岗位的哨兵钳住，拽向旁边的小凳子，“站着啃面包像什么样，快坐下，我来替你站岗总行了吧。”

鉴于屁股已经被按在了凳面上，阿泰尔也不好再推脱，对于自己人的不设防让他中了招，只能乖乖坐好，嚼起还热乎的小面包，外脆内柔，真香。

远在马西亚夫，兄弟会以清规戒律约束成员的言行，用教条信仰确保他们的忠诚。“兄弟”是团结理念，“会”才是核心要素，时刻强调着纪律性与组织性。这里却是相反，组织联结松散，只是名义上的复合体，而这些没有血缘关系的人聚在一起却像真的兄弟姐妹一样亲密，又有谁愿意时刻悬着一颗防备之心提防家人呢。曾经阿巴斯与阿尔穆林给他留下的伤口已经愈合了，罗马人的甜言蜜语又让他忘了疼痛的感觉，恍惚间他以为自己真的多活了三百年，年少的往事似乎是上辈子残留的记忆碎片，遥远而模糊，只不过偶尔跳出封印罢了。

他曾经躲在大马士革的屋顶花园（roof-garden*），在朝圣祷告的凉亭里偷偷阅读从火场抢救下来的禁书。其中一本不吝笔墨地描写了罗马在历史上的辉煌——它是庞大帝国的中心，是政治军事的标杆，是歌舞升平的乐土。而另一本则绘制了一幅截然不同的堕落画像——它是异教徒的放逐地，是奴隶主的施暴处，是骄奢淫逸的销金窝。此时此刻，他站在这里，忘掉三百年、六百年、九百年前的罗马，忘掉崇拜与惊讶、厌恶与不解，仅仅用眼看，用耳听，用心去感受他足下踏过的土地。它既不是天堂也不是地域，善恶美丑交织于此，鲜活与腐败共存；它是人间，有一颗心脏在跳动，因爱而欢，因痛而悲。或许连他自己都还没识到，他已经逐渐喜欢上了这座城，以及和他相伴的人。

“这样才对，认真对待食物也是认真对待任务的表现。”路易安娜看着默不作声闷头吃东西的阿泰尔又摇了摇头，“有时候我真觉得你比导师还要导师，如果说艾吉奥的心思每天有八成放在复兴罗马上，已是非常难能可贵，那你的心思十成全放在拯救人类上，怕不是古代圣贤降临。”

“别揶揄我了。”阿泰尔觉得自己在这位小妹妹眼里仿佛是个不知变通的老古董。诚然，他还没习惯罗马人这懒散随性的作风。以及好歹，他也的确是一名刺客导师，虽然这是秘密。

“我哪里说错了，看看这楼下训练场上的雇佣兵们，巴托罗密欧不在场就有气无力地东倒西歪。艾吉奥不在你也站得笔直。”

“这是自我要求，与他人无关。”

“听听，多么深刻的觉悟。不愧是填补艾吉奥剩下两成心思的男人。”

“咳咳……”阿泰尔突然呛住了，赶紧喝了口水压压惊。

“噗。”看着对方脸上细微的表情变化，路易安娜没忍住笑了出来，逗逗这个不苟言笑的小师弟真好玩。其实刺客工会的大家已经在私下讨论过导师的八卦了，鬼都不信这两人之间没点暧昧情愫，甚至有好事者开了艾吉奥是先告白还是先上床的赌局，她下注三枚金币赌前者。当然如果问为什么不赌后者，那是因为她觉得导师有可能打不过小师弟，会被踢下床。

阿泰尔有点无奈地看了眼叫他好好吃饭又不让他好好吃饭的罪魁祸首，继续默不作声地吃掉剩下的半个面包。但说实话，要不是他自己本就心绪不稳，怎么会被别人的话语噎住了喉咙。

“别激动，你慢慢吃。”路易安娜憋住笑容佯装严肃，“你是还在生导师的气吗？”

“我没有。”他不太愿意提起，一想到就莫名焦躁。

“口是心非。那你为何留在这里不回去？”

“和你一样，替巴托罗密欧保护潘特西莉亚。”

“明明是你自己硬要留下来的，这里有我一个人就足够了。潘特西莉亚随他丈夫征战多年，区区一封恐吓信伤不到她，也难不倒我。”

“傲慢使人大意，大意则会失利。永远不要轻视你的敌人，也不要高估自己的能力。”这是阿泰尔用鲜血换来的教训，他年少轻狂时的自傲与冲动害得马利克失去了一位至亲及一条手臂，代价如此之重，不希望有人重蹈他的覆辙。

“是是是，谨遵大师教诲。”虽然路易安娜才是站着的，可她觉得坐在小板凳上那位的气势比她还高。

“我并不是想说教，只是……”

“我懂。”她拍拍对方的肩，“你这是在关心我，你留下也是为了帮我，我没有嫌烦。同理，你也别生艾吉奥的气了，他也是在关心你。”

“好啦，我真的没有生气啦。”路易安娜的话戳破了他的赌气泡泡。他承认他有生过气，气艾吉奥亦步亦趋的保守决断错失了良机。但现在他更多是在生自己的气，气自己又一时冲动而鲁莽行事，气自己被强行阻拦而恼羞成怒，气自己因那人过于细致的守护而神思乱撞。归根结底，他气自己的情绪失控。

“可是，我怕艾吉奥会误会……”女刺客也找了张小板凳坐了下来，双手托腮平视着对方。“唉，从没见他如此低落过。”

“我……不是有意的……”阿泰尔突然有些内疚，艾吉奥也没做错什么，而他却把目标逃跑的责任都推诿到艾吉奥的头上。同样情况下，他敢这样责怪阿尔穆林吗？或许他敢，但他不会，只因他始终对这个如父的长辈留有三分尊敬，两成谢意，一点自卑。可为什么会不假思索地对艾吉奥发脾气？他很清楚在他心里从一开始就没有把艾吉奥认真当做导师看待，伪装成学徒只不过是为了打入兄弟会内部的顺水推舟之计。他和艾吉奥是对等的，甚至最初因看不惯他自由散漫的管理而小看他，不理解他喜欢多管闲事而轻视他，恰恰是这种偏见促使他的孤傲之气再度蓬发。

路易安娜接过阿泰尔整理后递回给她的餐篮，“你要是能回去和他把话说开多好。”

“责任在我，这件事我会留在这里负责到底……等这之后再向他道歉吧。”他其实还没想好该怎么面对艾吉奥。

“你也没错，是艾吉奥不让你继续追，波吉亚队长从暗道逃了怎么能怪你，之后发来的恐吓信就更怪不得你了。这个波吉亚队长也真是奇怪，一会儿那么怂用假人当替身，一会儿又那么勇寄信来威吓。”

“不管怎样，现在保证潘特西莉亚的安全是第一要务。”

“就知道你会这么说。要是能早点灭了这个多事的波吉亚队长就好了，每天这么傻傻地等着对方来袭也不是个办法。”

路易安娜伸了个懒腰，束发的系带不知何时散了，肩头冒出些许碎发扎得脖子痒痒的，不得不重新打理一下。掀走兜帽后一头漂亮的金发垂落在她的肩头，于阳光下泛着珍珠般的温润光泽。二十刚出头的年纪，正值亭亭玉立，绚烂如花，若她换上一身平常女子的装束不知有多少小伙要拜倒在石榴裙下，感谢这身刺客战衣让她还能在这个全是大老爷们的军营里自如行动。

平时大家很少会关注彼此的相貌，毕竟都带着兜帽，而就在刚才阿泰尔无意中察觉到她额头中间有一道疤痕，在这姣好的容颜下显得十分突兀，不由又多看了一眼。

“怎么了？啊……”路易安娜抓了点刘海挡在额前，“这样就看不见了吧。”

“抱歉，我不是有意的。”阿泰尔觉得自己有些失礼。

“没关系，疤痕是皮肤书写的日记，脸上的伤疤更是硬汉的象征，你不也有！”她指了指嘴角又指了指阿泰尔“况且我早就习惯了。小时候调皮偷偷学男孩子爬树，不小心摔了下来，额头磕破后就留下了这道疤。修道院的嬷嬷说这是上帝给的惩罚，只有我依照命运的安排做好身为女孩的本分，惩罚才会被收回。”她做了个鬼脸吐了吐舌头，“不过，看来这辈子都不可能了。我宁愿永远留着这疤，也不想嫁给一个猪头或是成为下一个吓唬小女孩的老嬷嬷。”

“所以你从修道院里逃出来当刺客？”这他还是第一次听说。

“怎么说呢，一开始只是想先逃出去再说，当上刺客却是在意料之外。”她耸了耸肩，“我在修道院里学过读写与女红，原本以为可以去手工工坊做学徒，结果却四处碰壁，还被流氓盯上了。”

“然后正好遇到艾吉奥出手相救。”经过这段时间的相处阿泰尔已经了然于心——他们那栋刺客小楼的住客几乎都是这么被捡回来的。

“没错，太帅了！当时我还并不知道他是刺客导师，只是想到要是我能学会这一身的功夫该有多好。他见我没地方去，就先把我带去了千红玫瑰借宿。天哪，刚进门我就傻眼了，下意识把他当成了皮条客，以为才出虎口又入狼窝，真是吓得半死。”

阿泰尔能够想象得出当时这微妙的场景，毕竟不知道内情谁都会误会。

“虽然克劳迪亚姐姐和玛利亚妈妈解释了半天，我仍有点将信将疑，但大晚上也实在没更好的地方去，只能战战兢兢一晚上不敢睡，紧紧握着揣在袖子里的小刀。现在想想，要是他们真的对我有什么企图，这把小刀根本没用，可当时确是我的救命稻草。”

他回忆起当初自己也是先认出艾吉奥的身份后才放下了警惕，而对于一个涉世未深的年轻女子来说，是否信任一个陌生男子相当于是在一场高风险赌局中压上全部家当。

“第二天早晨，千红玫瑰的姑娘们还在歇息，艾吉奥手里拿着两个包裹，在克劳迪亚的陪同下来到了临时安顿我的房间，他们依次打开让我自己选。第一个包裹里放了些干净的衣物和钱，我可以拿着这些离开这里，继续去寻找自己向往的生活。我又是感激又是愧疚，他们的确是想要帮助我的好人，心里的一块石头也落了地。”

“但是最终你并没有离开。”

“虽然那时我已经暗暗决定要拿第一个包裹，但还是很好奇第二个包裹里是什么。”

“是什么？”阿泰尔也被勾起了好奇。

只见路易安娜左手一张，精巧的利刃从机关里弹出，亮出每个刺客最为熟悉的武器。

“就是我现在佩戴的这把袖剑。”她再一挥，利刃又收了回去，仿佛不曾出现过。“艾吉奥说要是其他工坊仍是不愿收人，而我又恰巧想习武，可以来试试当他的刺客学徒。袖剑是真正的武器，而不是简单藏在袖子的小刀。若我愿意相信他，可以放下小刀，戴上袖剑。”

“所以经历了这么一番波折，你最后选择相信了他。不怕他是欲情故纵在设局骗你？”

“信任是互相的嘛，况且艾吉奥也没先调查一下我的身份再决定是否收徒。”

***

在阿泰尔这边谈论起艾吉奥的同时，艾吉奥那边也没少挂念阿泰尔。

拆散这对好搭档的任务事件发生在大约一周前：

军营附近的那座波吉亚高塔一直是巴托罗密欧的心腹大患。他曾多次出兵攻打，却因地形劣势总是不占上风，驻守这座高塔的波吉亚队长又十分狡猾，每次都像提前得到情报似的派人设下埋伏。于是巴托罗密欧就想在出征前请刺客出马除掉这个眼中钉，擒贼先擒王，把恼人的波吉亚队长干掉后，解决群龙无首的杂兵就容易多了。既然是好友亲自发来的求助，艾吉奥自然也要亲自出动，顺便带上他最得力的帮手。

按计划是由两个刺客打头阵，趁夜从水上登陆解决掉码头的守卫，顺着运输物资的后门进入塔内，到达波吉亚队长的休息室。若刺杀顺利，则前往塔顶放火燃烧，巴托罗密欧看到火光信号后会带着佣兵包围出入口，等着从起火塔内逃出的士兵落入他们的刀口。偏偏计划赶不上变化，波吉亚队长房间里的影子是放的假人，真人闻讯逃跑了。阿泰尔在房间地板上发现了一条的密道，看起来易进难出，黑漆漆的无法判断通向哪里。他想追过去，却被艾吉奥阻拦了。鉴于上次在卡佩罗公馆的意外惊险再加上这位波吉亚队长的狡猾名声，艾吉奥担心其中有诈，是个请君入瓮的诡计，谨慎起见还是从长计议再说。阿泰尔无法忤逆艾吉奥作为导师的命令，只得作罢。

最终两人不欢而散，退回军营，而波吉亚队长顺利逃脱了，连带给巴托罗密欧送去了一封扬言要报复的信。对于这个结果，两位刺客都很抱歉，巴托罗密欧很焦虑但不得不响应前线号召出发，阿泰尔执意留下负责却把艾吉奥赶了回来。

唉，军营那边一点消息也没有，也不知道怎样了，他好纠结要不要跑过去看看，又怕再惹心上之人不高兴。不知何时起，在艾吉奥的视角中，爱徒的标签已经被默认修改成了意中人。他真的表现得有奥罗拉说的那样明显吗！

“维托里欧，有没有来自军营的消息。”艾吉奥逮住路过的刺客张口就问。

“没有。不过，导师啊……”

“怎么了？”

“同样的问题你今天已经问过我两遍了，你要是实在放心不下就亲自去走一趟吧。这里的事有我替你打理着，放心求爱去吧。”维托里欧拍了拍胸脯，示意包在自己身上。

“你这最后一句话什么意思。”艾吉奥没想到这里最年长稳重的刺客也开始油嘴滑舌。

“字面意思咯。能看得出来，导师你是男女通吃的那类人，当然不要有顾虑，我们台伯河岛总部的所有刺客都支持你们俩在一起。”

“看来我平时的确对你们管教太松懈了，不好好学习进步，一个个的脑子里都在想什么呢。”

“先导师之忧而忧。瞧这茶不思饭不想的，我们替你着急。波吉亚队长总归是要解决的，阿鹰小兄弟也不可能一直待在巴托罗密欧那边，总是要回来的，你俩这么避而不见不是办法。”

“先等他气消了再说吧。”

“不如你直接去道歉快一点。要是成功了，还能顺带再告白一波，水到渠成，岂不美哉。”

艾吉奥皱了皱眉，感觉这人不是来帮他分忧解难的，是来看戏的。总觉得他这么积极地催他去告白有什么不可告人的秘密。不行，他得反击。

“别说我，你先关心一下你自己吧。”以其人之道还治其人之身的招数他也会。“我听说你对路易安娜也有点小心思哦，她也在军营，你就不担心她的近况？要不我俩一起过去各自找人告白？”

效果拔群，现在换成维托里欧皱眉支吾了，两个各怀暗恋对象的男人开始互相揭底。

“我当然担心，可我又有什么资格关心她，她看不上我的，我不去，肯定会被拒绝。”

“那你就那么希望我被拒绝吗？要是被拒绝了，我还怎么为人师表！”

“这不一样！”

“怎么就不一样了！”

“你想啊，你总是带他去克劳迪亚那里，面对那么多诱惑，你可见他动摇过？你收的这些女刺客们，个个貌若天使，也从来没见他感兴趣过。”

“人家只是比较自律，哪像你成天只想着看美女。”

“而上次你们让他男扮女装去骗色老头，他回来后像洁癖发作一样，独自关在浴室疯狂泡澡。看得出，他对陌生男人的亲密触碰很厌恶。”

“所以呢？”幸好这人不知道千红玫瑰浴室发生的事儿。

“说明他是一个爱憎分明的人，也是一个心智坚定的人。他是男的，你是男的，你成天对他性骚扰，他都没有打你，对你肯定是真爱了。”

“那也许因为我是他导师他不敢反抗呢……等等，我哪里性骚扰过他了！”

“你的气场和意念都在对他进行侵犯。”

艾吉奥朝他翻了个白眼。“继续你的理论。”

“就好比这次击杀波吉亚队长没有成功，他就生你气了。你说若是你平时真的触怒到他，他敢不敢反抗？”

“被你这么一说好像有点道理，难道他对我也有那么点意思？”艾吉奥突然有了自信，心花怒放起来。

“所以你趁热打铁尽快表白去吧，一鼓作气向前冲就是。”他可是压了十枚金币呢，拜托了。

“那你呢，是兄弟就一起去。”一个稳重的人突然积极过头，实在是有些猫腻，他狐疑地看着对方，仿佛嗅到了赌局的气味，好小子。

“求求你别拉我下水，你也知道路易安娜的性子，她本就是为了逃婚才投奔而来的，我可不想让她再尴尬，搞不好连师兄妹都做不成。”

“……那你想没想过我们俩搞不好连师徒都做不成。”艾吉奥做了个无语的表情。“不过，有一点你错了，她不是因为逃婚而来这里避难。她来这里是为了找我复仇。”

***

“所以你当时选择袖剑是想要刺杀艾吉奥？”阿泰尔被她的话惊到了。

“我看到袖剑才意识到他是一名刺客，而且还是杀害我全家的仇人。起先他没有提及他的姓氏，只告诉我可以称呼他艾吉奥，本以为只是重名，没想到那么巧。一时间愤怒与绝望在胸中咆哮，我多想抽出自己的小刀往他的脖子上扎去。可是那时的我连小流氓都打不过，怎么可能杀得了刺客大师艾吉奥。我可以选择放弃袖剑，忘掉过去与复仇，拿上钱财远走他乡，重启人生。但我也可以选择拿起袖剑，记住仇恨与悲痛，隐藏自我寄人篱下，伺机而动。”

“你选择了后者，并付之行动。”

“我每天都在认真训练，渴望有一天用他教我的技能反杀他。”

“用刺客的袖剑了结刺客的性命，多么讽刺。”

“幸好我的计划失败了。不然我肯定会后悔。”

弑师的话题将一些不好的回忆推上了他们各自的心头。

“你能肯定艾吉奥确实是你的仇人？毕竟他自称来罗马没个几年。”

“我也并非出生于罗马。其实在这之前我没有见过艾吉奥，家人死去的时候我还太小了，有关身世都是收养我的修道院告诉我的。”路易安娜苦笑，“而这家修道院正是圣殿骑士资助修建的，我这样一说或许你就能明白了吧。”

“那些由圣殿骑士控制的修女教士，从小就给你们灌输对刺客的仇恨，好让你们成为对抗刺客的工具。”

“是这样，但也不全是这样。我们都是孤儿，他们却只把希望光寄托于男孩身上，教他们如何舞刀弄剑。而女孩则被认为是脆弱的、不堪重用的，唯一的用途就是在适当的时候作为贡品献祭给主教们。”

“可是你却一点也不软弱，相反，你很坚强，很有主见。并且你依旧记得艾吉奥带给你的灭门之仇。”

“其实我对自己真正的家人并没有什么印象，刺客对他们做了什么都是嬷嬷告诉我的。或许仇恨只是我在迷茫时强加给自己活下去的支撑。为了真假难辨的过去，伤害现在真正对你好的人。很可笑吧，我竟然想通过复仇来证明自己。而艾吉奥却选择原谅我，接纳我。”

阿泰尔摇了摇头。“这也不能怪你，你自小接受的教育便是刺客是邪恶的敌对方。而像我，包括艾吉奥以及现在的你，又都被告知圣殿骑士才是真正强权恶霸。对立造成冲突，冲突加深对立，伤害在所难免。但在我的人生经验中，万事万物并不是绝对的。”他想到了身为刺客却背叛信条想独占金苹果的阿尔穆林，他想到了身为圣殿骑士却追随信仰勇敢果决的玛利亚。“总而言之，是立场在教唆我们，而智慧会使我们清醒。”

“所谓‘无物为真，诸行皆可（Nothing is true. Everything is permitted. *）’，就是这个意思，而我明白得太晚。”

“我们总是选择接受我们愿意相信的，而拒绝我们不敢承认的。但只要能跳出偏执的禁锢，接纳世界的启迪，永远都不能算是太晚。”

“要是当时我刺杀成功了，你还会这么安慰我吗？我可是差点错杀了一个好人。”路易安娜眨了眨眼，看向阿泰尔。她其实心里真正想说的是：我要是错杀了你的爱人，你还能原谅我吗？

“要是你当时刺杀成功了，则证明艾吉奥这个导师当得太失败了——既无防备之心，又无招架之力。”

“你对他真是太严格了。”路易安娜大笑起来，“只听说严师出高徒的，没想到现在反过来了。”

“师徒之间也只不过是传道受业与学习继承的关系。还是那个道理，万物可为师，万事皆有果。”

“受教受教，你可以毕业成为刺客大师了，提前恭喜。”

“你又开我玩笑了。”他没有生气，反而很享受这种伙伴之间没有恶意的玩笑——人与人之间的距离可以如此近，可以如此随意，不因等级而隔离，不因地位而疏远。

“哪有，这可是在真心称赞你，嘻嘻，像妹妹称赞自己的哥哥那样。”

“感谢师姐赞赏。”难得阿泰尔也油腔滑调了一回，笑出了自己的大白牙。

“哈哈哈你太可爱了！别故意笑那么夸张，这招得留着去吓吓圣殿骑士。”

阿泰尔收回笑容故意恢复正经，三秒后自己又笑了起来，仿佛他们突然返老还童，成了一对幼稚的小朋友。

***

“她从没有真正地杀过人，第一次试图下手自然全是破绽，被我轻而易举地化解了。”艾吉奥回忆起当时的情景。“而且也能看得出，她不是铁了心地要置我于死地，更像是一种情绪积压的爆发……我自认为没有做过对不起她的事，不明白她这是为何，而她说我是他的杀父仇人。”

“可你之前应该并没有见过她吧，不然你总有点印象。”

“她告诉我她家原本住在托斯卡尼，他的父亲和兄长是帕齐家的雇佣兵，死于我和马里奥叔叔去攻打维耶里的那场战斗。她的母亲因伤心过度也随父子俩去了，只留下还在襁褓中的她，被一个圣殿骑士送到罗马的修道院寄养。”

“所以你真的是他的杀父仇人？！”维托里欧简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，平时路易安娜和艾吉奥相处非常自然，完全看不出这两人之间隔有什么血海深仇。。

“我不确定他的父亲和兄长是不是我亲自杀死的，那是一次混战，但肯定有我的一部分责任。当时的我还十分年轻，初出茅庐被仇恨覆盖，一心只想杀了维耶里替家人报仇，自然在复仇的路上遇谁杀谁。”

“真是造化弄人，时隔多年你们能遇上也是缘分。”

“她自知失败，任由我处置。如果是二十年前的我，即使她是女子我也会不得不忍痛杀了她，以绝后患。可是二十年后的我却做不到了。”艾吉奥仿佛累了，停顿了几秒钟才继续，“她还是一个孩子，我在她身上看到了自己的影子，特别能够理解她的处境。”

“我记得当时她离开了一阵子”，这段记忆维托里欧印象很深，“你只告诉我们说她找到了尚在人世的亲人，就投奔亲戚去了。”

艾吉奥点点头，“我最终决定放她走，但不想让她难堪，也不想让你们难过。”

“可是她后来又回来了。”路易安娜现在仍是刺客一员，这是众所周知的。

“几天后她来归还袖剑，说自己已经不配拥有了，请我收回。可我能看出，她其实很舍不得，袖剑的每个部件她都一直悉心保养着，甚至比我刚给她时的状态还要更好，那不再只是一件单纯的武器，她对这把袖剑是有感情的。”

“于是你不计前嫌挽留了她？”

“一个大男人该如何拒绝女孩子的眼泪。”艾吉奥这么说道，引来了对方的斜眼。“不过自从那以后，她就没再叫过我导师，直接‘艾吉奥、艾吉奥’地叫我。当然该学习的课还是得照常继续学习。”

“你可真是宠她，其他人都以为你们在那段时间发生了某种关系的转变……才有了称呼的变化。”

“你们这群人怎么一直都那么喜欢瞎想……”艾吉奥回敬了一个斜眼，继续道：“某种程度上，我可是真心把她当做自己的妹妹来看待。一夜之间家毁人亡，她的遭遇和我与克劳迪亚的很像，却不像克劳迪亚还有一个哥哥，不像我们还有各位刺客前辈照顾。我的父亲被权贵陷害，求助又遭奸佞背叛，我也是为了复仇才不得以走上了刺客之路。一开始我十分坚定，击杀坏人毫不手软。但后来我也彷徨过，要是一味地杀人，自己和刽子手又有什么区别？但看到被解救的人民生活一天比一天好，我找到了继续前进的动力，而仇恨也变得不再重要。”或许这也就是当初他明明有机会下手却最终没有手刃罗德里戈的原因。“谁都会迷茫，谁都会犯错，拯救别人也是在拯救自己。”

“说真的，导师，我真的很佩服你，你收留我们的时候从来不会在意我们的过去，我们说什么你都信。难道你就不考虑一下自己的安危吗？”

“用人不疑，疑人不用。人人都可能是卧底，天天防这防那岂不是被累死。多一个朋友就相当于少了一个敌人，你看我们现在不也挺好。刺客本就是命悬一线的职业，你现在会后悔做一名刺客吗？”

“当然不会，我很感谢导师你给了我机会。要不是你，或许我早死于百眼帮的混斗了。”

”你如果自甘堕落，那我即使有一万颗想救你的心也无济于事。不是刺客选中了你，而是你选择了刺客。”

***

“作为刺客，我们的手段并不比敌人光彩，必要时我们也会跟踪偷听，行窃嫁祸，甚至是杀人放火。”这是阿泰尔也无法否认的事实。“而文明的齿轮需要有人推动，阳光照不到的地方需要有人守护。”

“带上兜帽的同时也被扣上了荆棘王冠，”路易安娜站起身，看向远处的波吉亚高塔。“为了更多人能获得光明，我们不得不摸黑前行。”

阿泰尔跟着站到了她的身边，与她一同望去。“以暴制暴不是最好的手段，同态复仇不是文明的表现，可这却是短时间内最有效最直观的方式。一旦法律被罪恶控制了，法律就成了罪恶的帮凶，欲加之罪，何患无辞。而一个美好的世界需要万众的长期努力。我们这点人仅有的力量，暂时就只能靠法外之情，法外之义，去解决那些法外之徒。”

“人们有自由去追随自己的信仰，但不能任意践踏别人的生活。是仇恨与纷争造成了一场场妻离子散、家破人亡的悲剧，而冤冤相报让这错误代代相传。有时我会不禁思考，到底什么是命运的安排。养我长大的人把我当做工具利用，毁了我家的人却又真正尊重我想要的生活。”路易安娜将兜帽带了回去，额头的疤痕被完美地遮盖了，同她的过去一起埋在了深处。“现在也挺好的，不是吗？” 

-【序列3 记忆2 同步完成】-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> *1.就是AC1屋顶上可以躲士兵的小亭子，游戏里好像是用了roof-garden？如果它有对应的专有名称请告诉我！
> 
> *2.文中关于此句的解读都是基于本文人物情节设定下的理解，一些立场观点都是相对中性的探讨，可能有局限性，记住这是纸片人的世界就行了。
> 
> 本章也算是解释了一下为什么本文开头挨揍毫无防备地收了来路不明的二太爷为徒x


	10. Chapter 10

正文：

【序列3 记忆3 峰回路转 】

艾吉奥终于下定决心去探探学徒的任务进度。

而他刚踏入军营就碰到鸡飞狗跳的一幕——两位学徒都当他这个站在大门口的导师不存在，女学徒嘴里念念有词，飞速从他面前跑过，目不斜视地追着一只大花猫绕着空地跑，猫见地面逃无可逃便爬上木架往高处蹿去，此时由在屋檐驻守多时的男学徒接过第二棒，继续实施对猫猫的追捕。他算准角度往前一扑，却没捏住，猫滑溜溜地擦手而过，还朝他头上反踩一脚跳到了更高处喵了两声，仿佛在说：愚蠢的人类，本喵不是胖乎乎，只是毛蓬蓬。

被冷落在一旁的艾吉奥笑出了声，终于引起了两位徒弟的注意。

“艾吉奥，快来帮忙，抓住那只臭猫！”

路易安娜大声召唤导师，却见艾吉奥摆摆手，阿泰尔从屋檐上跳了下来，拍了拍蹭到的灰。

“我年纪大了，你们俩自己玩，看来你们在这里的日子挺欢快，乐不思蜀咯。”

“才不是，是这只臭猫恩将仇报，我们这是在教训它。”路易安娜愤愤不平地说道。

阿泰尔没说话但也附和地点了点头。

“这猫怎么了？”艾吉奥问，他记得路易安娜还挺喜欢小动物的，怎么突然就敌对了。

“喵——”猫叫声又传来了，但不是猫自己跑来的，而是被潘特西莉亚抱来的，刚才还张牙舞爪的小老虎现在成了小奶猫在她臂弯里温顺地躺着，非常猫仗人势地看着他们仨。

“这下你逃不掉了吧！！！”路易安娜指着猫，“它就是欺负鸟的凶手！”

“喵呜呜，喵嗷呜喵……”猫一边撒娇一边舔舔自己的毛，好像很无辜的样子。

“这只是前些天捡回来的流浪猫。”潘特西莉亚正说着，一只小虫飞过，猫咪从她怀里蹦出，一溜烟又追小虫去了。“一开始挺好，我给它喂了点吃的，而它就替我们捉老鼠，还把咬死的老鼠放在厨房门口邀功。”

“但是就在刚才它放了半截还挂着羽毛的鸟腿……”眼看着猫又跑掉了路易安娜有些挫败地说，“明明每天给它喂得饱饱的，它偏要去欺负鸟干嘛！”

“或许这就是猫的天性吧。”阿泰尔在旁边评论道，还在为自己抓得到人却逮不住猫而失落。

“和雇佣兵一样，只认粮食不认主人。”潘特西莉亚总结，“我们想用吃的讨好猫留下帮我们捉老鼠，却无法掌控它好动的天性。自然界本就弱肉强食，我们甚至连人都管不住，拿猫又能怎么办呢。”

“好啦，别郁闷啦。”艾吉奥说着，一左一右把手放到两位学徒的头上揉了揉，顺了顺兜帽，“捉不到猫，那我们去看看能不能为鸟做点什么。”

路易安娜跟着潘特西莉亚去准备晚餐食材有意识地给某两人制造了独立的相处空间，于是艾吉奥则领着阿泰尔在附近仔细搜寻线索。他们兜了一圈，没有找到任何伤残的鸟，但在一棵树下发现了倾覆的鸟巢。

不祥的预兆晃过心头，他们上前蹲下掀开鸟巢，鸟妈妈留下的几根稀疏羽毛丝毫起不到缓冲的作用，一颗鸟蛋狠狠地摔在了地上，壳碎了，窝烂了；另一颗幸运地卡在筑巢的枝丫里，就差那么一点点，逃过了一劫。

艾吉奥清理起地上的狼藉，将四散的羽毛和破损的蛋壳放回鸟巢内，透过碎片的缝隙可以看到一团小小的骨肉贴在壳底，已经基本成型了，要是再多给一些时间……阿泰尔疼惜地将那颗尚且完好的鸟蛋捡起，轻柔地捧在手里，小心呵护着。或许是感受到了掌心的温度，或许是意识到自己安全了，鸟蛋小幅度地摇晃起来响应外界的呼唤，一只小生命正在努力啄穿母亲赠与它的保护壳，渴望与这充满危险的大千世界相见。阿泰尔好奇而激动地观察着，他不敢动，甚至不敢说话，怕惊扰到正在发力的小家伙。对他来说蛋壳是如此的脆弱，几乎一捏就碎，而对小鸟来说是却是坚如磐石，每一下都得拼尽全身的力气。人类宝宝靠着母亲发力，而鸟宝宝只能依靠自己，一下接着一下不敢停歇。艾吉奥不知何时也加入了观察的行列，两位非养殖专业又毫无相关经验的未婚男性现在完全不知道自己可以帮着做些什么，只能盯着干着急。他们现在能做的唯有默默守护，耐心等待奇迹的降临。

起先是一条细微的裂缝，接着又是一条，交叉着覆盖在前一条上，而后十字的中心被突破，一颗麦粒那么大的三角气孔将两个世界首次打通。

“破了破了！”艾吉奥由衷为鸟宝宝感到高兴，忍不住惊呼出声。他俩相视一笑，脸上都是抑制不住的激动。

小小的喙沿着这个突破口继续啄啊啄，更多裂纹出现在了蛋壳上，却迟迟不见第二块脱落。白色的蛋衣牢牢地吸附在壳的内壁，坚韧且富有弹性，将小家伙紧紧地兜着，给破壳增加了难度。鸟宝宝累了，动作变慢了，时不时要喘一喘，啄五秒停三秒，却不见进度。

他俩看着心急，恨不得直接把壳给剥了，又怕操作不当反伤到那弱小的生命。

“加油。”阿泰尔轻声鼓励道，手心却紧张得微微渗出了汗。

仿佛听懂了这柔声细语里的关怀，鸟宝宝发出了叽叽的鸣叫，又用力撞了几下，一块大碎片被顶开了，隐约可见一个小脑袋呼出了半截，寻着声源探去，向生的力量通过空气分子的共振鼓舞着每一个人。

整个过程很慢很焦心，时间的流速仿佛被拨动，任何风吹草动都在扣人心弦。

将近过了一个小时，在生命的不懈努力下壳的表面最终变得斑驳，仅有的一点黏连再也无法阻挡新生的降临。头顶的阻碍被消去，重心方向改变，鸟宝宝从蛋的底座滑出，黏糊糊的小身子直接倒在阿泰尔的手上。淡黄色的绒毛湿漉漉地贴在皮肤上，粉白色的身体还半蜷着，明亮的叫声宣告鸟生第一次也是最伟大的一次成功。

换鸟宝宝反向递送温度了，不同于蛋的均质光滑，现在他的掌心温温的，稠稠的，痒痒的，一种难以言喻的情感在他的体内里涌动，仿佛整个世界都在瞬间被点亮了。阿泰尔看向同样难以自抑的艾吉奥，对方似乎眼角含着夸张的泪光。他们感到长期罩在自己身上的无形外壳也一同碎了，磨成重获新生的粉末，融化在空气中，飘向宇宙各方。

在阳光与微风的抚慰下，粘腻被收干，细微的绒毛逐渐蓬松起来，遮住脆弱的粉色。鸟宝宝似乎把阿泰尔当成了妈妈，跌跌撞撞地贴着他不愿离开，用小脑袋蹭着掌心的纹路。

他们极为小心地将鸟儿捧回阿泰尔所在的房间，在小桌上给它搭了个临时的窝，向厨房要了点谷物糊糊喂给它，并且特地关好了窗防止猫又来捣蛋。

***

站了大半天终于可以坐下休息一下了，艾吉奥这才想起他来军营的正事。

似乎从再次见面起他们就一直专注于捉猫救鸟，以至于谁都忘了他俩之前还在闹矛盾，既然没有人愿意再提起，那这件事就这么自然翻篇了，想象中的尴尬看来是不存在的，白白做了一大堆心理预设。

为了不浪费对话氛围，艾吉奥先开口问起了近况。“你们最近还好吗？波吉亚队长有派人来攻击过吗？”

“无风无浪，也无进度……”阿泰尔感叹，“我们这样坐以待毙不行，得先发制人。”

“的确，都说明枪易躲暗箭难防，波吉亚队长早晚要去除，何必等他先犯我们再去反击。现在就差一个突破口。”

“我或许想到了一个可能性。”

“你说。”

“你还记得那封恐吓信是一个叫奎里诺的雇佣兵发现的吗？”

“记得，那个有点瘦弱的小伙子，长得倒是还不错，但看身板不是个当兵的料子，八成来这里是为了拿佣金混饭吃。”

毕竟人一招多就不能保证质量。此时的意大利还处于四分五裂的状态，多城之间割据混战，各方势力都都在广募佣兵，以集结武装更多力量战胜其他势力，从而获得统治全境的权利。不管是当地人还是外国人只要给钱就干，没钱就散，为国家荣誉是不存在的，甚至连城邦荣誉都谈不上。动荡年代上了战场只管闭着眼睛冲，赢了领钱，输了赔命。由此雇佣兵的技能素质良莠不齐，道德水准也飘忽不定。

“对，就是他。那天不是他当值守门，怎么会有机会拿到信？”

“我记得他来送信时是说在回军营的路上遇到了个乞丐，乞丐看他们穿了军服就直接把信交给了他。”虽然艾吉奥觉得这说法很可疑，但那时所有人的情绪都集中在波吉亚队长身上，也就没多说什么。

“散会后我仍是有点疑虑，所以又去找了和他一同运输物资的其他人问了问，他们都吞吞吐吐说不出这个乞丐长什么样……”

“哦？不过乞丐是挺难形容的，他们的打扮都差不多，灰头土脸的，甚至连讨钱都是同一套说辞。”艾吉奥摊了摊手。

“但至少不会连男女都分不出吧。我和路易安娜找机会分别将那天出勤小队里的另外四人隔开单独审问，其中两个说是男人，两个说是女人。我知道你肯定会问是不是长发男人被误认为女人，但是当我补充提问他们发型长短时，两个回答是男乞丐都很明确是短发，而回答是女乞丐的却都肯定是长发。要说夜色下性别难分还情有可原，但长短发……”

阿泰尔没把话说完，但艾吉奥明白了他的意思。

“你怀疑他们是在说谎？”

“是的，我想或许他们根本没见到过什么乞丐，而且还忘记串通细节。”

“那他们为什么要这么做呢？奎里诺的信又是哪儿来的呢？”

“为了不打草惊蛇，当时我们装成是例行调查，没有过多询问细节，之后这四个人都随巴托罗密欧出征了，只有奎里诺留在了军营里。”

“所以你把怀疑都落到了奎里诺的头上？”

“我想或许有两种可能，第一种，根本没有乞丐，是奎里诺编造出来的；第二种，他们几个当晚是分开行动的，要回军营才集合一起走。”

“依你之见，哪种可能性更大呢？”

“第二种的可能性应该八九不离十，据我调查，这种例行运输物资是个肥差，是雇佣兵们轮流放风的好机会。去哪些地方逍遥，我想不用我明说吧。”

连阿泰尔都那么说了，艾吉奥能不明白吗？妓院、酒肆、赌场——古往今来禁忌而放纵的三大快乐窝，流芳百世或是遗臭万年，不知多少真真假假的轶事都诞生于此。

艾吉奥示意阿泰尔继续说下去。

“至于第一种暂时不好说，有可能他的确是遇到了一个乞丐，也有可能是想隐瞒什么故意编造的。那天其他人没有和他在一起，至少在他拿到信的时候他们是分开的，所以还无法判断。”

“既然他已经想好一套应对我们的说辞，那么问再多也无济于事，甚至会引起他的警觉。”

审问的尺度是个动态变化的量，拿捏不好反会切断线索，真令人头疼。

“几天前我已经让潘特西莉亚特意安排他今晚去运送补给。现在留在军营里的人不多，需要的物资也不多，所以就单独他派一个，给他制造放风机会，看看能不能顺藤摸瓜寻出些眉目。”

“那要不是我及时出现，你晚上就打算一个人去跟踪？”艾吉奥突然觉得今天自己来对了。

而阿泰尔却没听出他话里的弦外之音，直截了当地问什么答什么：“嗯，路易安娜要留在这里保护潘特西莉亚，自然是我一个人。”

“傻瓜。”艾吉奥用两个字做了简短的评价。

“？”阿泰尔有点不明所以，脸上的表情扭出了一个问号，他说错什么了吗？

“这么危险的任务当然要通知你的导师一声啦！”艾吉奥好想去刮一下对方皱起的鼻子，但是忍住了。

阿泰尔独来独往惯了，而且在他眼里这是个再新手不过的任务了。

“很危险吗？不就是跟踪个人而已……”

“我们刺客有任务是不危险的吗！”

“还好吧……”

“不好，我会陪你一起去。”

“那好吧。”

热情与冷淡在对话间撞击交融，酿出了一种酸酸的味道。这人实在太不开窍了，工作时只想着工作，不过话说回来，在不工作时他们还有交集点吗？艾吉奥心里好急。

“怎么感觉你不情不愿的，难道你还在生气，嫌我拖你后腿？”

“没有，我很乐意和你一起行动。”

“好啦，我向你道歉，上次是我误判，这次由你定夺。”

“导师，这不合适吧。”他倒是没想到艾吉奥会这么说，反而有些不知所措，“你有你谨慎的理由，而我的确容易莽撞。”

“做导师的总不能妄图一手遮天吧，给你机会锻炼才有进步空间，也正好让你尝尝当导师是有多么不容易。那就说定了，今晚你来指挥，我在旁边给你打辅助。”学徒盯目标，他盯学徒，工作与生活同步向前，完美。

“那我只能恭敬不如从命了。”阿泰尔找不到什么反驳的理由。

“好。“计划通，艾吉奥心情大好。听完了暗恋对象在军营的生活报告，为了表现一下自己在“分居”时有认真干活，他也得找点进度交流一下。”话说，莱昂纳多最近又帮我改良了一下袖剑的淬毒方案，一种新型毒药不会让人当场暴毙，而是延时发作，不知道有没有机会试验一下。”

“导师，你的袖剑都是莱昂纳多帮你改良的吗？”阿泰尔一下子激动起来，他回忆起初见达芬奇就是和袖剑的淬毒药方有关。

“是的，他对奇奇怪怪的东西都特别有研究，只要给他图纸他就能还原出来，说真的，我们的刺客事业都多亏了他给予的帮助。”艾吉奥表面笑嘻嘻，内心苦哈哈。不得不承认，爱上一个工作狂是多么卑微，想调情立马雾霾蔽日，一说起工作转眼多云放晴天朗气清。

“你等我一下！”阿泰尔迅速起身从枕头下拿出来一张折叠整齐的图纸给艾吉奥。

“这是……？！”这是袖剑的拆分设计图，但和他们现在使用的袖剑又有些细节上的不同。

“这是我在军营闲暇时设计的改良袖剑。”阿泰尔指着摊平的图纸解释道。

“！”现在换艾吉奥摆出一个叹号。

“我们现在用的袖剑虽然无需再断指，但是仍是需要依靠指环牵动触发机关。”阿泰尔伸出佩戴袖剑的那只手，朝着不同光源转动寻找角度。”而指环的金属材质会让它反光，在某些条件下会降低隐蔽性，让敌人更容易识别到我们。所以我就一直在想如何利用机械原理去掉用作媒介的指环，最终设计出了这样一套方案。我在脑内推演过可行性，但实际上能不能造出来还是未知，而是否可行自然也是要等先造出来后再判断。既然你说莱昂纳多是个天才巧匠，能否将此设计转交于他，请他制作一次实物试试看效果？”

“天哪，你身上到底还藏着多少我不知晓的惊喜！”艾吉奥没想到他还有这等才情，又细细看了几眼才将图纸小心收好。“我一定尽快交给莱昂纳多。说真的我也很想看看这设计能不能化为现实，若是能成，阿泰尔大师都会替我们高兴。”

他的脸突然一红，艾吉奥只当他是因被夸奖而腼腆，却没有察觉他脸上其他的五味陈杂。

阿泰尔，阿鹰，你到底是谁？他在心里默默问自己。

他很高兴自己的秘密被保护得很好，没有人怀疑阿鹰和阿泰尔之间千丝万缕的纠缠，毕竟穿越这种事太离奇了。但又隐隐不安，特别是看到艾吉奥如此真诚磊落的目光，以及一些他不敢直视的炙热情感。虽然他早就获得刺客大师称号又已是马西亚夫的刺客导师，但现在的他还不过而立之年，也没有其他特别值得骄傲的功绩，为何艾吉奥会对“大师阿泰尔”如此尊崇？之后究竟会发生什么？金苹果带他来到了未来，但没有告诉他：“他自己”的未来会怎样。他曾尝试在这个时代搜寻有关马西亚夫，有关“阿泰尔”的记载，但只有一些很笼统模糊的叙述，无法提取有效信息，即使在刺客总部的图书馆也挖不出更多的内容。

艾吉奥见他一直没说话，表情变成他看不懂的模样。“你还好吧？”

“嗯，我在想还有没有其他细节可以改进。”阿泰尔瞬间又戴回了阿鹰的面具。

“别想太多，你先休息会儿吧。”艾吉奥不觉得自己有说错什么，也不知道对方在想什么，但他知道他得给对方一点整理思路的个人空间。“我们晚上见。”

-【序列3 记忆3 同步完成】-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原力孵蛋全靠爱xs


	11. Chapter 11

正文：

【序列3 记忆4 酒池肉林 】

夜幕降临，华灯初上，阿泰尔和艾吉奥按计划悄悄跟踪奎里诺的行迹。

一开始目标的行动轨迹十分正常，骑马直奔最近的商业区，熟门熟路地与各铺子的老板一一确认后将所需补给稳稳地装在了马背上，整个过程根本没花多久，效率非常之高。要是没有猫腻的话，他就应该立即原路返回。当然，目标肯定不会白白浪费辛辛苦苦节省下的时间，他步行到了一家小旅店，给了伙计些好处费专门照看马匹和物资，自己则进店要了一间房。

不惜如此破费，难道他是在旅店里要见什么人？艾吉奥带着阿泰尔假装是食客坐在角落里等着与目标接头的人进店，却没想到屁股还没坐热他们的目标就换了一身便服出了店，害得刚上桌的肉干和烤饼不得不打包带走。

目标换了一匹新马，沿途经过两个小村落后来到了一大片废墟。或许在很久以前，这里本该是繁华的城市广场，而现在罗马皇帝命人在此建造的宏伟建筑均已崩塌，只剩下断壁残垣吟诵着旧日的传说，对着夜空中的恒星叹息往日不再。

离开热闹的商业区后路上的行人就开始稀少了，他们不敢跟得太紧怕被发现，于是就和目标拉开了一段距离。现在目标抛下马儿，钻入了仿若迷宫的废墟中，给他们的跟踪带了极大的不便。黑夜下火光容易暴露行迹，寂静又让声响变得敏感，他们只能借着冷色的月光蹑手蹑脚地摸索，半蹲在断墙下藏起影子，躲在回廊后定位目标的脚步声。很不幸，由于不熟悉地形加之距离牵制，最终他们还是把目标跟丢了，更可悲的是，他们好像迷路了，两人四足的步伐是这里仅剩的动静。

“现在怎么办？”艾吉奥用气声询问，今天他是被指挥的那个，不敢乱下决定。

“他们选在这种地方见面肯定有心避人，”阿泰尔一时也想不出更好的办法，“既然我们已经知道他在拿到补给后没有原路返回，不如先想办法出去，在他停马的地方拦截住他问个究竟。”

“也罢，那我现在点个灯吧。”艾吉奥掏出火折子，点了个小型火把照亮。

暖色的火光撕开了暗夜的笼罩，反射入眼球的光线让他们看清身后墙上的画作。

男性，女性，裸露的肉体，美好的肉体。异性，同性，欢愉地性交，忘情地性交。

“我的天……这是谁画的……”纵使风月高手艾吉奥也没想到这里竟会藏着一幅巨大的色情壁画。他拿着火把走近观察，仔细看了看，又伸手摸了一下墙面，做出了判断，“根据作画的风格和颜料的色泽，这墙上的壁画似乎不是建筑里原本就有的，更像是最近才画上的。画得倒还真是不错……”

“白天看的话应该会更震撼，要不是偶然经过发现，很难想象这里竟是别有洞天。”阿泰尔接过艾吉奥递给他的火把，沿着墙边走，所照之处皆是旖旎的画面，让整条回廊都沐浴于爱河的泛滥下。

壁画上的人物在朦胧的月光下偷情，在黑影中合欢，而火把用光亮掀开了这个秘密，将这私人的亲密兜售给了窥探的观众。

很奇怪，盯着这些人物的表情与动作，并不会让人产生感官上的燥热和欲望，只会在欣赏的过程中轻易地被他们所洋溢出的快乐俘虏。在不雅却也不艳的画中世界，情欲和交欢仿佛是一件再稀松平常不过的事，如同吃饭与睡觉一样不足称奇。画中人并不在意画外人的目光，也没有邀请更多人加入的想法，他们只是纯粹地沉浸在自己的享受中，静态的线条描绘出了动态的优美，画笔将高潮的瞬间定格成永恒。

两位刺客的注意力完全被这迷人的画作吸引了，边走边看没有关注脚下，一个不小心踢倒了横在路中间的瓶瓶罐罐。周围太安静了，这一串声响简直炸开了锅，甚至引来了不远处的犬吠。他们屏息凝神搜索其他动静，幸好没有听到人声，看来这里目前这里还只有他们两人。

刚才只闻其声的狗从不知何处冲了过来，意外地无视了他俩的存在，跃入前方未及光亮的黑暗中，对着某处汪汪大叫。

阿泰尔将火把转向狗叫的地方，发现了更不得了的事——地上竟然还躺着个衣衫褴褛的“第三者”。

“他是你的主人吗？”艾吉奥上前安抚了一下狗狗，缓缓靠近躺在地面的男人，伸手推了推对方消瘦的臂膀，没有反应，他连忙近身探了探男人的鼻息，抬头告知自己的同伴，“很微弱，但至少能肯定这人还活着。”

阿泰尔也跟着蹲下了身，火把凑近后照出一张鼻头溃烂嘴唇干裂的脸。“他不会是晕过去了吧？感觉他需要一些医学上的救助。”

“我们先试试看能不能把他叫醒。”艾吉奥拿出嗅盐在男人的鼻下晃了晃，“喂醒醒，先生，这里不是睡觉的地方，先生，快醒醒，能听到我说话吗？”

狗狗舔了舔男人的脸，也在一旁努力呼唤。

在声光味感的多重刺激下，晕厥过去的男人终于恢复了自主意识。

“啊好刺眼……你们是谁？我死了吗？”他摸了摸狗狗的脑袋，“嘿，茱莉小宝贝，你怎么也跟来了。”

阿泰尔挪远了光源，将火把支在一旁，回答他的疑问：“我们经过废墟时不小心迷路了，想找到通往大路的出口，正巧碰到你躺在这里晕了过去。”

“竟然只是晕了过去，看来你俩不是死神咯。”男人不情不愿地坐了起来，“还不如让我继续晕下去，说不定再晕一会儿就能见到真死神。”

“先生，别说这样的蠢话。”艾吉奥将自己随身的水壶递给他，“喝口水吧，大路上有我们的马，如果有需要，我们可以送你回家。”

“这里就是我的家。”男人拒绝了水壶，“如果你想帮助我，就给我点酒和食物吧。”

“酒肯定是没有的，食物倒是可以给你。”阿泰尔说着，取出先前从旅店打包的食物。

男人接过肉干，归还烤饼，对阿泰尔说了声谢谢，将肉干悉数喂给了伏在他脚边的狗。

“你自己不吃一点吗？”阿泰尔有点担忧地看着他。

“我只喝酒。而她需要一点肉。”他抚摸着正在进食的狗狗，狗狗停下动作回蹭了蹭他。“她也是个被人抛弃的小可怜。啊，要是我死了，她就又要去独自流浪了……可惜我没钱买酒了，我的生命之源枯竭了。”

艾吉奥和阿泰尔看着眼前的一人一狗不知如何是好。

“先生，既然你不想丢下自己的狗，吃点吧。”艾吉奥将水壶和烤饼又递了过去，这次对方终于接下了。

“她不是我的狗，她是我的伴侣，是我的缪斯，她叫茱莉，我们相依为命，互相支持。”男人喝了口水，嗓子听上去没那么嘶哑了，“你也别老叫我先生了，听着耳朵疼，我叫菲利贝托，叫我菲利吧，干杯！敬这良宵！”他疯疯癫癫地又灌了一口水，将水壶还了回来。

“好的，菲利。”艾吉奥很乐意见到他留下了烤饼，“说真的，你需要帮助吗？我们可以给你找个医生，治疗费我来帮你出。”

“医生？没必要，水银也治不好我的鼻子。啊哈，身上还好多烂疮呢，你想看吗？”他挑了挑眉，“钱还不如留给我买酒，一醉解万愁。”

“这样真的好吗？”阿泰尔摇头。

“别用那种怜悯的眼神看着我，我知道自己在做什么。”菲利避开刺客的视线，抱住狗狗诉起委屈：“茱莉，你说是不是？他们不懂，肉体上的一点病痛算什么，没有灵感才是最可怕的。若是色彩从脑海中褪去，身体就成了一具干涸而无用的空壳，炼狱的地火会焚烧我的灵魂，尘土将扬起遮蔽天国的圣光。啊，等太阳出来了，我们就争取把那角落里最后一点画完工，可不能让安妮小姐的玉足光着太久，当然希望剩余的颜料够用……”

“你是说，这墙上的画是你画的？”艾吉奥发现这地上的瓶罐里除了喝空了的酒味还有凝固的颜料，粗细不一的笔刷散落在周围。

“怎么，难道你有意见啊？”被打断神思畅想的菲利感到些许不爽，“不想看就请滚出我的地盘。”

“不不不，我认为这简直是旷世杰作。”艾吉奥连忙澄清，发自肺腑一顿猛夸：“这动作的曼妙、这神韵的细腻，摒弃古板老旧的题材，游离于道德之外，跳脱出宗教禁忌，在纵欲与圣洁的天平上起舞，色而不淫，太绝了！是艺术！”

“人体，是最美的艺术！”菲利赞许地点了点头，在手边摸到个空罐子，试图从里面再倒出一滴酒。“看来你挺识货。要不，白天你给我带点酒和颜料，我帮你俩画一幅，姿势随你指定。”

“不必了。”阿泰尔抢在艾吉奥开口前先掐断这馊主意，“喝酒对你的身体没好处。”

“禁欲对你的身体也没好处。”菲利暧昧地朝他俩眨了眨眼，“况且这夜深人静的，你们两个跑到这里难道不是想做些爱做的事吗？”

“误会误会，我们真的是迷路后误入此地。”眼看着氛围又紧绷起来，艾吉奥速速打圆场，“既然什么姿势都可以，那我给你钱订个肖像画，有了钱你就可以自己买想要的食物和颜料了。”

“算了当我没提，肖像画也没太没意思了，我们谁也别勉强彼此。”菲利躺了回去，挥手送客。

“既然如此，这点心意你收下，感谢你让我们今夜欣赏到这么一幅大作。”艾吉奥掏出些钱币放在他的身前。

“快拿走你的臭钱，又不是画给你看的，我才不稀罕施舍。”

“这……可是这样你就能买酒了呀！”艾吉奥仍没放弃想要帮助他的心，“说真的，我认识一些雇主可以介绍给你，他们肯定会喜欢你的作品。画什么不是画呢？”

“这辈子无聊的东西我画了太多了，”他翻了个身，背对刺客，“我知道我活不久了，在倒数的日子里给我点乐趣，让我快活点吧。”

“那你打算明天也继续让茱莉挨饿吗？”阿泰尔揉了揉狗狗的脑袋，狗狗舒服得发出呜咽的呼呼声。

“喂，你可别想打茱莉的主意！”菲利一个熊抱搂住了爱犬。

“我并没有否认你的作画天赋，墙上的创作确实令人大开眼界。”阿泰尔伸出的手被茱莉友好地舔了舔，“可你若是一直躲在自己的遐想中故步自封，你的伴侣，你的缪斯也会被你拒之门外。”

“你懂什么！”理性与感性再一次相撞。仿佛被戳中了痛点，菲利情绪激动起来，“别以为说几句好话就能哄骗得了人。管好你自己的手！”

阿泰尔收回手，在衣服上擦了擦狗狗的口水，“冷静一点，朋友。我们是真心为你的处境感到可惜。何苦埋没自己的才华，酒香也怕巷子深。”

“妈的，前路既无知己，弦音又有谁听？我宁愿把画板劈了当柴烧！”菲利又坐起，愤恨地搓着自己打着结的头发。“那些收藏家，艺术商都是些什么玩意儿。贵族更是一群虚伪的傻逼。”

“没错，他们中的很多都不懂欣赏。”艾吉奥附和，“但相信我，我给你推荐的人绝对有审美。你听说过莱昂纳多·达·芬奇吗？他是我朋友！”

“我管他是哪里来的莱昂纳多呢，我都不认识。”

“那就别管这些了，你的目标是要成为让所有人都知道大名的菲利贝托。”

“抱歉哈，没这么大的志向。我很清楚自己的定位。”菲利朝艾吉奥泼去了无情的冷水，“想要出名首先就得迎合‘市场需要’，我这种离经叛道的只会遭到冷眼。”

“别这么说嘛，你不过是还没遇到对的人。”艾吉奥继续鼓励他。

“呵，要怎么遇，我家就是做艺术商的，连我爸都不愿意帮我推销画作。整天就知道催我多画点基督受难，圣母抱子，千篇一律，毫无创意。要不就是介绍给那些油头肥面的贵族或是尖嘴猴腮的商人画肖像，想把癞蛤蟆画成天鹅也太难为人了。我从小学画画是想成为真正的画家，是要搞艺术创作的！不是复刻工匠，也不是替人遮丑的修颜美容师！”

“你还年轻，再给自己一次机会呢？”阿泰尔也跟着鼓励他。

“得了吧，我已经被外面的社会放逐了。先是我爸赶我出家门，再是我哥也断了给我的接济，最后连我青梅竹马的茱莉也嫁给了其他男人，甚至是妓院里的婊子都他妈嫌弃我。”

“喂，注意下你的措辞。”艾吉奥看着菲利逐渐变得失控，忍不住出言提醒。

“我原本天真地以为我找到了可以栖息的温柔乡，终于有人能懂我赏识我，获得艺术上的共鸣与肉体上的安慰……哈哈我给她们钱，替她们无偿画像就说爱我。我交不起钱，被她们染了一身病就踢我走。人心啊，最难琢磨！人世啊，最为险恶！”菲利从愤恨不平的狂躁中突然低落下来，“自此我就发誓，这辈子我只画自己想画的，讨好别人只会捞得一身腥。”

阿泰尔欲言又止，他知道菲利已经有了自己的决定，他们再怎么劝说也是徒劳。

菲利的身体已经开始溃烂，精神损耗加剧，仅仅靠着喝酒镇痛，绘画安神，撑不了几天了。能看出他的表达欲望很强烈，可他的内心却很孤寂，没有观看者，没有倾听者，只能通过画笔独自对白墙说故事。不知道他一个人在这里究竟流浪了多久，才能坚持完成那么大一面墙的画。

“你有那么多故事，可惜我没有酒，不如跟我出去喝一杯。”多么有趣而不羁的灵魂啊，艾吉奥不想留他一个人在这黑暗中挣扎。

“哥们儿，我开始有点喜欢你了，”菲利笑着拍了拍艾吉奥的手臂，“多谢你的好意，不过我已经没有气力离开这里了。如果下次你又在这里迷路，我希望你的水壶里装的是酒。”

“如果你能告诉我怎么出去的话，我就能知道怎么再进来。”艾吉奥把水壶放在地上，“你先以水代酒，下次我会带着真正的酒罐来。不能委屈你，也不能委屈酒。”

“你他妈太会说话了，淦，我竟然有点舍不得你走了，要不是我这不中用的身体，真想现在就拉你去后面来一发。”菲利开玩笑似的抓了抓松垮的裆部。“忘了你还自带一位了，他不介意的话三人行我也可以。”

“哈哈哈哈哈一点小酒而已，也不必以身相许这么壮烈吧。”艾吉奥也讪讪地以玩笑话回应，顺便偷瞄着阿泰尔的反应。“你还是保重自己的身体要紧，别透支了。”

阿泰尔没有理会他俩的一唱一和，专心撸着不知什么时候又趴到他大腿上的狗。

“喂喂喂他都要和我跑了你不担心吗！”菲利质问他。

阿泰尔看了眼艾吉奥，冷冷地说道：“你想和他去就去吧，我留下照顾狗，别太久了。”

”嗐，我不要你的人，拜托你把茱莉还给我好不好。”看来菲利是在吃醋他的爱犬在别人的怀里撒欢，想让对方也尝尝酸的滋味儿，只可惜他遇上油盐不进的阿泰尔激将法不奏效。“茱莉，茱莉，快回来！”

被这么一嚷嚷，茱莉恋恋不舍地离开了身上还残留着肉干香味的阿泰尔，重新坐回菲利身旁。艾吉奥也暗搓搓地往阿泰尔的方向挪了挪。

“这才乖嘛！”菲利把头埋在茱莉的身上蹭了蹭充值了安全感，又趴在地上摸索不知道在翻找着什么东西，待他转回身时手上多了个细颈瓦瓶，他往地上用力一砸，碎片里蹦出来一卷羊皮纸。“喏，这个给你们，就当是食物的谢礼。”

艾吉奥接过羊皮纸，打开一看是幅地图。

“这是别人送我老爸的藏宝图，被我离家的时候偷出来了。也不知道是真的假的，我懒得去找，拿去卖掉也不一定有人信，既然有缘相逢一场，还不如做个人情送你们了。”

“这太贵重了点吧。”

“千金难买我开心。”

“那我可不能辜负你的好意，多谢啦！”艾吉奥收起藏宝图。“你要是觉得饿了就先把烤饼吃了，今天我们还有事，改天再带酒来看你。”

“说好带酒可不能食言啊！”

“一言为定！好了，现在拜托你告诉我们该怎么出去吧。”

“这好办，你们出了这扇门再往前走，就能看到一片竖着几根柱子的空地，往左转有一间祷告室，要翻过旁边的塌方处才能看到大路，往右边走么……你穿过一些隔断就能看到通向外面的路，但有几率会打扰到人……”菲利指了指墙上自己的画作，“参考来源。”

“这里的晚上会有人……？”艾吉奥比了一个不怎么雅观的手势。

菲利点了点头，“你走到附近就能听见那啥啥的声音，所以我一开始以为你们俩也是来那啥啥的。”

“那么奎里诺……”阿泰尔对艾吉奥说，“说不定他就在那里。”

“奎里诺又是谁，你们不是真的在这里约了三人行吧？！”菲利觉得有点晕。

“怎么可能，你看我们都不知道这里有地方可以咳咳，是吧，”艾吉奥迅速解释，“你给我们说说那里是怎么一回事呗。”

“其实也没什么，这里曾经是一座大浴场，现在顶塌了，墙倒了，管道也都坏了，仅剩的一些还能遮风避雨的地方就成了我们这些弃子的窝。那边原来是一间间小的浴室，本来也是给人泡澡放松的地方，现在空置着就被重新利用起来。去妓院还要花钱，这里你情我愿就可以了。贵族能举办‘艳’会，平民为啥不能。人生苦短，干他丫的！”

-【序列3 记忆4 同步完成】-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章又名挨揍教你如何搭讪色图大佬


	12. Chapter 12

正文：

【序列3 记忆5 说爱不易 】

他们沿着菲利说的方向走到空地，踟蹰了一下还是决定左转，反正飞檐走壁对刺客来说是基本功，踩着碎石攀着砖栏，一下子就翻到了屋顶。果然站得高望得远，眼下该怎么出去一目了然。

屋顶上的路并不好走，有几处破损，若是不注意踩空就会掉到下方的废墟中，幸好此时月亮已经升高，在没有建筑物遮挡的地方，莹辉直接铺洒在大理石上。时间打磨历史，事件篆刻碑文，眺望远处的地面，断臂的雕塑维持着优雅的体态，残破的圆柱昂首立于四方，绝处逢碧草，碎石起白浪，竟生出一种苍凉的美感。要是没有调查任务背负于身，在这月色星光下踩着年岁的痕迹与恋人散步，不失为一场浪漫的约会。

一块巨大的塌陷替祷告室凿出了一扇顶窗，为那正在神像前忏悔的人儿引入了一束天外来光。

“神啊，请聆听我的心声，原谅我的罪过。”

跪拜者看了眼前后，自以为周围没有人，放心大胆地诉起衷肠，他没想到这透风的建筑会将秘密传向四面八方，被耳尖的刺客在屋顶上听了进去。

“明知不该……我刚刚又和他见面了……他又给了我钱……”

“他让我去他那边，可是我不能背叛我的雇主……但我现在这样又和背叛有什么区别？”

“我是那么胆小，那么懦弱……我甚至不敢承认……”

“我们是没有结果的，我到底在想些什么，金钱和欲望蒙蔽了我的心智。”

“我能感到我的不忠已经被怀疑，我还能再隐瞒多久……叛徒和逃兵，我该如何抉择……”

两位刺客互相看了一眼，觉得该是时候了，于是他们从屋顶一跃而下，落到了神像前，把本就跪着的人吓瘫在地上。

“谁？！你们是谁！”奎里诺惊魂未定地看着眼前两个背光的身形。

“你想逃到哪里去，奎里诺？”艾吉奥向前一步靠近确认目标。

“怎么会认识我！为什么要偷听！” 他慌不择路地向后退着。

“你对我们还有印象吗？”阿泰尔重燃了火把，让三人都能看清彼此。“现在还需要我提醒吗？”

“你们，是……巴托罗密欧的朋友，是那些刺客！”奎里诺看清兜帽心里惊呼完蛋。

“既然都已经互相认识了，不妨借着这个机会让我们来当你的听众，来谈谈你刚刚说起的苦处。”艾吉奥把他从地上拉起，“这里不是军营，不会把你怎么样。但是你现在不愿说，回了军营我就没有权利定夺了。”

被当场捉住把柄的佣兵无奈只能听从刺客的安排。陋室虽小却留有些许桌椅，艾吉奥和阿泰尔共享了一张高脚桌的两端，奎里诺坐在他们对面的长椅上，被来自左右的目光锁定。

摇晃的火焰照在奎里诺不安的脸上，他抬头看看艾吉奥又看看阿泰尔，支支吾吾不出个所以然。

“来吧，说出你的为难，让我们来帮你分析分析该如何做决定，”艾吉奥对他说，“毕竟大理石像是不会开口说话的，也解决不了你的问题。”

“也……也没什么问题。”奎里诺低下头嘟囔着，“就……就我趁着有外出机会，想偷偷过来找姑娘……大家都是男人，你们也知道在军营那种地方憋久了肯定心痒痒。”

“然后呢，你来找姑娘怎么会和‘他’纠缠不清？”艾吉奥提醒他重点。

“这里黑灯瞎火，总有拐错人的时候。”奎里诺用双手捂住脸吞吞吐吐地往外挤牙膏，“你享受的时候，肯定想不到，在这个墙对面，那个洞背后……是个男人……在给你吹……”

此刻三个人的耳根都红了，一片鸦雀无声。

“之后呢……”阿泰尔先打破沉默继续盘问。

“之后，他提议要和我……做……就男人和男人做男人和女人的那种事……”

“这个不用解释。”

“我自然不愿意，我是来找女人的，然后他就说愿意给我钱，还骗我吃了催情药……所以我就帮他吹了回去，还、还和他……做了。都都都是他胁迫我的，他硬来的，我没办法才屈从的，我一点都不喜欢和男人搞！”

“可是你还是又来见他了吧。”艾吉奥从静默中恢复，“这是你刚才自己说的。”

“是我不对，我贪财，他让我扮演他的情人，每次约会都会给我钱。”

“那你说的逃兵和背叛又指的什么呢？”

“那是因为我是偷偷从军营里跑过来的……就像今天这样玩忽职守……我应该办完长官交代的事就立马会营地。”

“没这么简单吧……？”

“他让我跟他走，继续扮演他的情人，他愿意……包养我。”他叹了口气，“我本就是个贪生怕死之徒，为了钱才去硬着头皮去当佣兵，演员才是我的老本行。”

“咦？你不继续演戏？”

“唉，每年我都会在威尼斯的狂欢节扮小丑赚钱，谁知有一年新上任的总督在庆典活动中被人刺杀了，这下所有的小丑都被遣散了，一分钱没赚到差点连小命都丢了。那时巴托罗密欧正巧在招雇佣兵，我就跟着其他弟兄一起去了。”奎里诺向刺客比了比自己不争气的细胳膊，“反正给钱，演什么不是演呢？演站街男孩总比上战场有去无回来得强，但这样就成……逃兵了。”

“若你无意上战场，解除雇佣关系就是了。你和他走，我们也不会把你们之间的关系告诉其他人。”

艾吉奥想起了那一年的嘉年华，想起了那些灯火与狂欢，所有人的焦点都汇集在倒下的威尼斯总督身上，而其他小人物的命运则默默无闻地被岁月抛在脑后，淹没于历史的洪流。在这乱世之中没有人能独善其身，某种程度上，奎里诺会成为巴托罗密欧的雇佣兵并跟着来了罗马，也是被艾吉奥在无意中推了一把。

“真的吗？可是，还是不太好吧……我也不能明确他是不是骗我……”

“你如果不信任他，怎么会把我们的行动计划告诉他。”阿泰尔从口袋摸出了一个很小的圆筒放到他眼前，“要不是你的通风报信，波吉亚队长这么会那么巧每次都逃过突袭。”

“这……你是怎么拿到的……明明都……”奎里诺瞪大了眼睛，不可置信地看着自己被揭穿。

“谢谢流浪猫，送来的鸟腿上还绑着传信的圆筒。”阿泰尔把证物塞给艾吉奥，“我大胆猜测一下，和你在此相约的就是那位波吉亚队长吧，那封所谓的恐吓信也就是他亲自给你的。”

“果然比起军营里的大老粗，刺客就是不一样啊……”奎里诺放弃挣扎，“既然你们都猜到了我也没什么需要藏着掖着了……恐吓信是他为了不让我跟着打前线送命写的，毕竟是我拿到的信，为了搞清来源你们总归会把我留下来问问细节，真是一个弄巧成拙的馊主意，被你们抓到了破绽，确确实实找到了源头。”

“所以波吉亚队长并没有打算来报复，只是虚张声势？”

“他不想让我受伤……那我也互相帮助……出卖情报，是为了钱！”

“所以这才是你提到的真正的背叛吧。”

“我最初也不知道他是敌方的长官啊！我们都脱下了军服，谁都不认识谁啊！”

“但你知道了他的身份后还和他在一起，那么……难道你……你爱他？”

“我？我……只爱他的钱。从头到尾都是他强迫我的，恨他还来不及呢！我保证和他恩断义绝，千万别告发我，背叛是军营的大忌。求求你们，我什么都愿意做！”

“那你愿意将功补过‘背叛’他吗？”

“任你们差遣！”

“你再把他约出来，我们帮你制裁他，替你报‘强迫之仇’，如何？地点就还是在你们的‘老地方’吧。”

***

到了约定的这一天，他们三人赶在夜色未降前又来到了大浴场的废墟。下了马，奎里诺直接把他们往约定的地点带，而艾吉奥和阿泰尔提前那么早来就是打算先绕路去看看菲利。既然恐吓信的真相是虚晃一招，潘特西莉亚面对的威胁也就顺势解除了，过去几天里他们两个得空就会过来给菲利和茱莉送点酒和食物，一同见证“安妮小姐”腿上的饰品逐步丰富鲜亮起来。

“原来你们也知道他，”奎里诺跟在刺客的身后，“他真的很厉害，应该去帮人修教堂，反正教堂里的那些天使也不穿衣服。”

“看来你挺喜欢教堂，你是个虔诚的教徒吗？”艾吉奥问道。

“虔诚？我吗？”奎里诺思索了几秒， “我是个总忍不住犯错的凡人，又不舍得花钱买赎罪券，只能妄图通过向神忏悔来减轻一些罪孽。”

“你哪儿来那么多罪孽，你可是做了多少坏事？”艾吉奥随口调侃他。

“嗯呣……懒惰，贪婪，色欲……七宗罪里我至少占了三……啊，我还在战场上不得已砍过两个法国人，又得加上一条暴怒，这么一算七分之四了……我还嫉妒有钱人……天哪，不想了不想了，我肯定完了……希望真实的地狱比剧本的里友善一些……”

伴着奎里诺的碎碎念，他们已经走到了菲利的栖身处，菲利又躺在了地上，茱莉安静地坐在旁边，没有摇着尾巴扑上来欢迎他们。

“嘿，菲利，醒醒，今日份的酒到了！”艾吉奥大声喊他，想如往常那般把他从睡梦中叫醒，可是菲利一动不动。他拿出酒罐子，与菲利耳旁散落的其他罐子碰了碰响，“干杯菲利！起床喝酒了！喝酒！酒！”

“他是不是已经……”奎里诺捂住了嘴，把后面的话吞了回去。

阿泰尔把食物放到茱莉面前，而茱莉依旧没有动作，只是静静地盯着菲利。这次是他去探了菲利的鼻息，但没有得到艾吉奥那次的好消息，“我们来晚一步。”

“愿你安息。（Requiescat in pace.）”艾吉奥帮他整了整穿戴，将他的遗体先安置在僻静的角落，把酒放在他的手边，仿佛只要他愿意醒来，随时都能无所顾忌地痛饮一番。

“我觉得他应该能去天堂……”奎里诺安慰茱莉，要知道平时菲利对他的爱犬看护有加，根本不让别人乱摸，现在可以肆无忌惮地下手了，却悲从中来。“……上帝会对艺术有所宽容。”

倾斜的阳光为壁画覆上暖调的滤镜，金色的余晖照着菲利冰冷的身躯留恋不去。

阿泰尔注意到安妮小姐的最后一颗宝石已经上完了色，现在耗尽菲利生命最后心血的旷世奇作终于完工，右下角的装饰上有一行署名的小字，上面写的是菲利和茱莉，还附了一朵由狗爪印成的花，无人采撷，独自芬芳。

奎里诺哼唱起了送别的曲调，不知是源自哪一出剧的尾声，伴着浮光静影为菲利落下安魂的帷幕。

“……不苦不痛，无悲无欢，长眠于世，顺流于时；生来死往，转瞬即逝，归于原位，周而复始……”

***

当夜幕完全落下，就到了与波吉亚队长面对面相会的时刻了。奎里诺在小隔间里单独坐着，刺客照例埋伏在屋顶上，万事俱备只等目标。时间一分一秒地过去了，他们目睹了各色结伴作乐的人从此地进出，而目标并没有按时赴约。

“奎里诺，这是什么回事？”又过了快一个时辰，艾吉奥终于忍不住发问了。

“这信也是给你们过目后才发出去的——老时间老地点，不见不散——我怎么知道他出了什么事……”奎里诺双手抓着床沿，低着头看着自己的脚。

“你给我说实话。”

“这就是实话。他不来我有什么办法，或许就是他觉得没意思不想要我了，我们快回去吧。”

“他爽约抛下你，你不生气吗？”

“有什么好生气，断了孽缘不是挺好。而且你们总归会想办法去收拾他的，对吧？”

“这我可不敢保证，万一你再去给他通风报信呢。”

“我都被你们盯上了，怎么可能顶风作案，你说是吧。真的，回去吧，我一个小人物无足轻重他不会放在心上的。”

“再等等。”

“我们等了够久了。”

“等他回来，一起回去。”

奎里诺这才意识到屋顶上少了一个人，先前只是以为他一直不说话。

“他去哪儿了？”

“去解决目标了。”说时迟那时快，阿泰尔回来了，艾吉奥从屋顶上跳了下来站到他身边。

奎里诺蓦地站起，“什么？！开玩笑吧！我们都没看到他来啊？！”

“他好像搞错见面地点了，在祷告室附近徘徊。”阿泰尔指了指祷告室的方向。

“那他现在人呢？”奎里诺突然不安起来。

”我看他的样子像是在等人，就问他是不是在等奎里诺，他说是的，却心怀鬼胎一个转身准备逃跑。”阿泰尔在空气中做了个投掷的动作，“我就立马送了他一支毒镖，没有让他得逞。”

“你……所以……他已经死了？！”

“有可能还没吧。毒镖上淬了延时发作的毒，离毒发身亡要一小段时间。”阿泰尔给艾吉奥使了个眼色，“现在赶过去或许能见到他最后一面。”

两位刺客非常默契地让出了通路，奎里诺头也不回地往祷告室奔去。

茱莉守在祈祷室门前，波吉亚队长躺在地上，奄奄一息的样子。

“安德里亚，你怎么还是来了……”奎里诺跪在他身旁，抓住他的手。

“你愿意主动约我，我肯定得赴约。”他回握住他。

“看来他还是把你放在心上的。”艾吉奥看向奎里诺他们。

“是的呢，他真是个傻瓜，”奎里诺说给艾吉奥听，眼神却不离波吉亚队长。“现在终于落入了圈套……”

“现在你的仇报了，我们的任务也解决了，皆大欢喜。”阿泰尔故作欣喜地说。

“我死了你应该会很开心吧，没有人再强迫你做违心的事了。”波吉亚队长替奎里诺擦去滚落的泪水，“对不起。”

“这种时候还说什么对不起！”奎里诺拼命摇头，伏在波吉亚队长的胸前。“都是我自愿的。”

“你不是说他逼你吃药，还用钱收买你。”艾吉奥拆穿他的前后矛盾。

“天底下哪有什么催情药，都是街头骗子唬人的，是假的都是假的！愿意就是愿意，不愿意就是不愿意。”他歇斯底里地回敬刺客，又转头安抚自己的情人，“真正能催情的只有爱情本身。”

“这么说，你是爱我的？”安德里亚的眼里闪出了光芒。

“废话，当然！我才是傻瓜，为什么不早一点跟你走，最终还是害了你！”他吻了吻情人的额头，将他抱在怀中。“为什么你们就那么执念地要杀他，他从没有攻打军营的意图，而你们却一而再，再而三地去刺杀他。井水不犯河水彼此互给一条生路不行吗！！！”

“穿着军装上战场冲锋的即是敌人，生死存亡关头不得不杀。脱下制服在浴场赏月的只是平民罢了，而艾吉奥从不杀平民。”他们现在穿着便服，从外表完全无法分辨出各自代表的立场与阵营。阿泰尔傲娇地看了眼自己的导师，“我自然也不会坏了他的规矩。”

“这么说你刚才是在骗我？”奎里诺没想到这浓眉大眼的刺客也会合伙骗人。

“我演得还行吧？”安德里亚从地上坐起，示意自己没事。

“到底真的假的？！”奎里诺破涕而笑，仔细地检查着安德里亚，“连你也骗我。”

“别担心了，都是骗你的，你看他身上哪里有伤口？你要还是不信就私底下让他脱光给你看总行了吧。”艾吉奥将他俩从地上拽起起，朝阿泰尔发了个“真有你的”秋波。

其实某天白天阿泰尔和艾吉奥陪着菲利作画时就发现画中有一个人长得特别像奎里诺，特别是眼角的泪痣，菲利恍然大悟原来他们要找的奎里诺就是这个家伙，于是主动提供信息这泪痣男人与他身下的男人在现实中也是一对，没错奎里诺才是上面那个，他们经常在祈祷室见面还喜欢逗弄茱莉。眼见目标迟迟不现身，于是阿泰尔靠着这模糊的线索以及茱莉敏锐的嗅觉找出了安德里亚。

在两人的交往中，一直都是安德里亚主动邀约，而奎里诺的信向来只会提示他有危险。他的确是个懦夫，遇到危险就会逃跑，而惜命只是为了能与所爱之人再次相见。他对阿泰尔坦白，在他爱上奎里诺之后自己的想法就改变了很多，他发现自己开始厌恶战场与杀戮，只想带着奎里诺一起做逃兵。他不是一个好队长，也不是一个好情人。他琢磨不透奎里诺的想法，因为奎里诺是个演员，能演出任何他想要的效果，可他想要知道奎里诺本真的情感，为此赴约或是送死都是心甘情愿所为。

“我们可以放过作为平民的你们，那接下去你们有何打算？”

“务农，经商，演戏……？”奎里诺牢牢地牵着安德里亚的手，生怕刺客变卦，“我不知道，我只要和他在一起别再打打杀杀就行了。”

“总之我们会先离开这座城市，远离认识我们的人……新的开始。”他们现在十指相扣，“爱改变了我们的轨迹，也给我们开启旅途的勇气。”

***

他们利用暗道在无人发现的情况下回到了波吉亚高塔。波吉亚队长假装需要换班让值班的士兵全回去休息。

经过一番修整之后，现在菲利穿着奎里诺的干净衬衣以及安德里亚的军装躺在塔顶的柴草堆上。剩下的四人一犬，对着这位交浅缘深的故友做着最后的道别。他们每人分享了一口艾吉奥带来的酒，余下的一滴不剩都让菲利带走。

相识一场终有别，艾吉奥与阿泰尔扬起火把，一头一尾点燃干草，烈酒的甘醇散发在空气中，热浪从边缘向中心涌去，火舌张牙舞爪地将菲利的轮廓淹没。

晚风助长浓烟翻滚，光芒跳动劈啪作响，木石瓦砾炸裂崩浆，火焰吞尽爱恨情仇，一切纷争起落均成过眼烟云。

现在这个世界上再也没有菲利贝托，也没有奎里诺和安德里亚。待夜尽天明，这里只剩下一座烧毁的废塔，而茱莉会在旅途中与两位新的家庭成员找到合适的定居地。

“这结局才勉强能算是皆大欢喜吧。”在与他们分别后，艾吉奥对阿泰尔说，“兵不血刃消除了威胁，还撮合成了一对人。唯独的遗憾就是没能把菲利治好。”

“事事哪能尽如人意，你已经做了你该做的和你能做的了。”

“能被我最严格的徒弟夸奖，我好开心。”

“导师，别总是故意逗我。”阿泰尔无意识地上扬了下嘴角。

“干嘛总是那么严肃呢，小小年纪装那么多操劳心事。”艾吉奥喜欢他的笑，希望他能展开眉头天天都笑。

“我不小了，我是个成年人，我知道自己要做什么。”

“那你知道，我们现在该做什么吗？”

他哪知道艾吉奥又在打什么哑谜。

“你看，那顶上插着一面波吉亚的旗帜！”艾吉奥指着不远处的一座塔楼，“现在我们要做的就是把他摘下来，折断，让这座城市再少去一点波吉亚的痕迹。”他又转向阿泰尔，“想不想比试一下，看看谁能先抢到旗帜？”

酒精与火焰带来的肾上腺素并没有完全消退，他们的身体都渴求着更多指令，来一场比赛简直是再好不过的提议。宁静的夜里没有观众，只有耳边的风声为他们呐喊助威。他们畅快地移动着自己的行踪，身心都随着胸中激流的曲调飞扬。

阿泰尔的步子更为轻盈矫健，略胜一筹抢先摘得楼顶上的波吉亚旗帜，胜利的喜悦不禁涌上他的心头。而正在这时，艾吉奥从身后抱住了他。

阿泰尔一惊，艾吉奥身上熟悉的气味让他平静，灼热的呼气又让他焦躁。

他假装镇定，回过头，两人面对面，彼此之间的距离靠得太近，太近，呼吸纠缠在一起乱作一团，但没人愿意先放弃阵地往后退。

“我爱你。”艾吉奥突然没头没尾地冲他告白。

“你……刚才喝醉了？”阿泰尔别过视线，心跳尚未在先前的跑动中平复，又迎来了下一波高峰。

“怎么可能，我是认真的。”艾吉奥摘下兜帽，星光浮在他的眼里，没有任何醉酒的迹象，坚定而真诚。

“……”他不知道该怎么作答，毫无预案，他从未想过会在这种情况下被告白。或许爱神才是这世上最强的刺客，神不知鬼不觉就在他的心上射了一箭，还无法拔除。

见对方没有反应，艾吉奥大胆地褪去对方的兜帽，现在他们一同沐浴在群星的注视下。

艾吉奥心里也有点无措，他的设想是得到一巴掌或者是一顿揍，让他能彻底死心断了念想，可阿泰尔却没有这么做。

“对不起，我唐突了。只是再三考虑后，我不想继续隐瞒了，我想把我真实的感受告诉你。”艾吉奥用眼神死死地定住阿泰尔。“我爱你，” 他又重复了一遍并且强调，“是想要拥吻你的那种爱。”

“我知道。”他无法说谎，也无法回应，只能借着冷静的语调强压下内里的慌乱。

“那……”艾吉奥犹豫接着该怎么做才能更好地展示出自己的真心。

仿佛积蓄已久，阿泰尔突然发力，堵住了艾吉奥尚未说出口的话：“我只是个过客，你并不了解我。”他抬头直视艾吉奥，“你对我的过去一无所知，你不清楚我从哪里来，甚至连我是谁都不知道，而我并非你心中所想的那样……也并非，是你应该爱的人。”

“不知过去那又怎样，你也并不完全了解我的过去。若你不想说，我完全不在意你的故事。而你想知道我，我可以毫无保留地介绍我自己。可这都不要紧，重要的是，我能知道你的未来，只要你我在一起，我们可以共同创造未来。”

“你什么都不知道，我们之间注定没有在一起的未来。”他犹犹豫豫，面对艾吉奥的赤诚他既不忍心拒绝又不得不拒绝，“未来是未知数，我给不了任何承诺……”

“你都说了是未知数了，怎么就知道会没有结果？”他明明在阿泰尔的眼里看到了同样强烈的情感波动，他抓住他的手，双方的脉搏在竞速。“是宗教的伦理将你囚禁，还是我们之间的身份关系让你顾虑……”

“别说了，你不懂。”他下定决心要断了他的念想。

“我不懂？”艾吉奥自嘲，“我是不懂你的心。但是我懂我的心。何必找借口弯弯绕，你若是对我没有感觉直接拒绝让我死了心就行，你知道我不是死缠烂打的那种人。但你明明……”

“有些事情或许超出了你的认知范围……”阿泰尔再次回避了他的目光。

“你只需要告诉我，你爱我吗？”他依旧深情地凝望着他。

“我……我……”阿泰尔的大脑在模拟演算中停摆，身体的紧急制动程序唆使他低头将手里的旗子交给艾吉奥，并赶在在对方做出反应前把自己的手抽了回去。“我无法爱你，抱歉……”他戴上兜帽向后退到塔顶的边界，一个信仰之跃划过夜空。

向来骄傲勇敢的他这回却可耻地逃跑了，诚然他能躲过艾吉奥正面发来的情感冲击，却无法阻止种子萌芽后的疯狂生长。

艾吉奥没有追上去，他定在原地将阿泰尔递回给他的旗子折断，将其甩到一边，任凭夜风肆意地把这残破的玩意儿吹得满地打滚。这是一座无人驻守的空楼，他满怀心事地沿着塔内的楼梯一层一层地走下去，走得很慢很慢，仿佛身躯变得有千斤重。不知过了多久才走到楼底，他瞥见墙边的干草堆，不禁停下驻足了一秒，而后在心中默叹一声，拉着孤独的影子走开了。

可他不知道阿泰尔仍躺在草堆里，心乱如麻，进退两难。

金苹果的恶作剧将过去与未来的定义搅乱，岁月纠缠成了混沌的风暴，蒙住他们的双眼。阿泰尔无法预知的未来是艾吉奥拼凑不出的历史。他们当前所能看见的只有现在：此时此刻他们的心里都存有一份想交付给对方的爱，企图突破肉体的阻碍与心灵的封锁，穿过时间与空间的隔阂，碰撞融化在一起。但这，能实现吗？

-【序列3 记忆5 同步完成】-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不太会编案子哭哭，逻辑就请随便看看，这章的重点是告白【喂！
> 
> （此处应有BGM：♪相爱没有那么容易♪）


	13. Chapter 13

正文：

【序列4 记忆1 一种相思两处闲愁】

无论他再怎么努力，都始终无法赶上那人的速度。

不管如何选取路线，那人都会抢先登顶高塔之巅。

一次又一次，那抹白色的身影，背对着他跃下，化为金色的粉末，洒落无尽深渊。

他还来不及为失去眼前人落泪，就又回到了两人相遇的最初。

起点，奔跑，终点，失去。

希望，欣喜，绝望，悲痛。

他是谁，他不知，是飞蛾扑火的本能，让他追逐他的背影。

疲惫却又不甘，只要他还能站起，就不想放弃任何一次机会，心上的裂纹为他计数，即使碎成千片万片，却依然坚持跳动。

距离逐渐缩小，最熟悉的陌生人离他只剩一步之遥，他想起来了。

原来，那就是他的爱啊，纯如皓雪，烈似赤炎。

这次，艾吉奥终于在那人跌落的前一刻，抓住了他长袍上系着的红腰带。

那人止住了脚步，转过身，捧住艾吉奥的脸，给了他一个浅浅的吻。

艾吉奥愣住了，下意识松了手，当他想要加深这个吻时，却突然被推开。

反作用力让他面朝着艾吉奥坠下高塔，他笑着将双手向上敞开，隔着空气拥抱离他越来越远的艾吉奥，灵魂在命运的引力下反抗挣扎，躯体却期盼一场着陆打破死循环，用彻底的离别为这荒诞的空间画上一个终结的句号。

“别走——”

无声的尖叫把他从梦境中抽离，一席薄被跌落在地，两手空空，什么也没有抓住。

天才蒙蒙亮，窗外的鸟已经开始叽叽喳喳地谈天说地了，一蹦一跳地隔着木窗笑看屋内孤家寡人的落寞。

艾吉奥推开窗，把早起的鸟儿赶去吃虫子，给自己倒了杯水清醒清醒。

昨夜分别时的场景依然历历在目，不断于脑海中回旋往复，让他如何能睡得踏实？而那令他魂牵梦绕之人，又是否睡了一个安稳的好觉？

先前从奥罗拉那里带回的油画还竖在一旁，在这半亮不亮的屋子里用淡淡的荧光提醒他手头还有很多工作要做。他点了一盏灯，让火光的辐射盖过冰冷的幽蓝，却又不经意地照亮了放在桌面上的手稿。

他拿起手稿，默默仔细端详，一丝不苟的字迹，毫厘不差的线条，像极了他的主人。艾吉奥看不懂这阿拉伯文字的注释，却能读出这笔下蕴藏的温度。

他想起自己年少时曾读过一本游记，里面记载了一种雪山：外表常年被冰雪覆盖，内里却沸腾着滚烫的岩浆。当时，他一边读着，就立马提笔把标题中的“雪山”二字划掉，改成了“火山”，以免其他读者被这不严谨的作者误导。改完标题的他心情大好，淘气地把书塞回乔瓦尼的书架，窃笑着出门遛弯去了。黑纸白字的书哪有灯红酒绿的花花世界好看，这篇章就跟着佛罗伦萨的宅邸一同被岁月埋没了。此刻他突然有些后悔当时没有继续读下去，不知道主人公最后是如何走出了那座山。

现在的他就像是一个在山间徒步的探险者，他走到山顶把自己虔诚的心献祭给了岩浆，任由躯体被凌冽的寒风鞭笞，他捧起一掬雪饮下，让五脏六腑受到它的浸润，他把自己埋在厚厚的积雪里，企图离地底的热能更近一些，他把冻紫的耳朵贴在冰面上，捕捉晶霜下碎裂的窸窣，他把流血的胸膛印在岩壁上，感受那扑通扑通的回响——是他的心脏在跳动，还是岩浆在滚动，亦或是他的心脏在岩浆的滚动上跳动。他的世界已经没有了冰与火的概念，自入山的那一刻起他已经成为了山的一部分。

他轻轻拂过纸张，傻傻地对着手稿微笑。

我无法爱你，短短五个字，给笑容增添了苦涩。

“如果你能，你会爱我吗?”

***

莱昂纳多·达·芬奇有点后悔，为什么自己要研究杠杆，为什么要别出心裁地设计一款杠杆传动的门铃，为什么要把科研成果投入实际使用，为什么要把打鸣的终端放在卧室，为什么一大清早就有人按了门铃！他明明才搬的新家！

睡眼惺忪地跑去开门，耀眼的阳光让访客的笑容更灿烂了，他看清门前站着的正是他的好友艾吉奥·奥迪托雷·达·佛罗伦萨。哦，他忘了，是他邀请艾吉奥有空来拜访新居的，可这也太早了吧。

“请进，”莱昂纳多打着哈欠把客人迎了进去，立刻合上了大门。

“早安，莱昂纳多！” 艾吉奥精神抖擞地向老友问好。

“早……”他摘下睡帽，用手指捋了捋翘起的短发，从杂乱的会客室里抽出一把椅子好让客人就坐。现在睡神终于提前下班飞走了，同时他俩的社交距离也更近了，让他看清来人如炬的目光下环着两坨深深的黑眼圈——靠着兜帽的阴影掩人耳目，由衷感叹：“不愧是刺客，精神可真好。”

“不会是打扰到你清梦了吧？”艾吉奥这才反应过来，有些不好意思。

莱昂纳多摇摇手，醒都醒了还能怎样。“你肯定有急事吧？”

“急倒是不急，事确实是有事，眼下有三件事想找你商量商量，有公事……当然也有私事。”

“既然如此，你就一件一件来吧。”

“嗯，先说公事，我得到了一份战争机器的线索。”艾吉奥掏出一叠图纸，把最上面的两张铺开递给莱昂纳多看，这是他早先对着油画上的荧光临摹下的线稿，一辆凶残的镰刀战车驰骋于纸面上。“你看看这设计是不是出自于你的手笔。”

莱昂纳多举起图纸看了看，尴尬地点了点头。“这不是为生计所迫没办法嘛……那时你也不在罗马，都没人来救我……”

“放心，我怎么会向朋友兴师问罪呢，只是想知道这玩意儿一共生产了多少架，有没有能快速销毁的方法？”艾吉奥指了指战车，最前端安插了四枚巨型刀片，以螺旋状排布。“我甚至感到光是皮肤触碰到图纸就会被这尖角划破，不敢想象实物是该有多可怕，人的肉身根本无法接近。”

“它的设计是用于在两军交战时冲散对方阵型的，让敌方士兵尚未察觉刀光就先身首异处，从而获取进攻的优势。” 莱昂纳多用食指在战车中部架着的两匹马上画了个圈，给艾吉奥解释战争机器工作的原理，“它靠后方马匹冲锋的速度，带动前方车头的刀片旋转，尾端的木结构控制整车的平衡。这种战车体型庞大不易安置，我记得并没有生产很多，现在应该有个五六辆停在波吉亚的军营里。”

“五六辆不算很多？我觉得有一辆就够可怕了的……这可比断头台的效率高多了……”艾吉奥单手托腮看向莱昂纳多，“一个天才杀戮大师顶一千个无脑乱冲的小兵。”

“别急，别急。” 莱昂纳多连忙摆手，想要撇去砸在头上的罪名，“波吉亚应该还没真正地把它们运上战场，我这不是在设计上悄悄留了个后门……当然问题不是出在机器，而是出在马上面。”

“怎么说？”

“人怕刀子，马也怕刀子，刀子横在马的眼前，即使是战马都会退缩，而马不知道它们往前冲时，刀子也会一并向前冲，并砍不到位于后方的它们。战场上情势多变，本能反应往往占据上风，两马之中，有一马乱，整车就翻，反让己方自乱阵脚，所以波吉亚的驯马师应该很头痛。而不用马，光靠人拉，又产生不了足以驱动战车的推力和速度。”

“但世上既能骗到不要命的人，自然也能训出不要命的马。这始终是个让人忐忑的心腹大患呀！我们得尽早想办法把这些残暴的机器都销毁了。”

“那是自然。我听闻波吉亚士兵白天为了防人耳目，经常在夜里才把我的那些发明拉出来偷偷演练，” 莱昂纳多抽出另一张展开了的图纸抖了抖，“你可以借着地图上的标记找到军营，趁此将镰刀战车摧毁，最好的方式是用炸药……等等，这个小标记是……我想起来啦，这个军营里还停放有我为波吉亚造的轰炸机，就是以前你用过的滑翔翼的升级版！我在机身上又加了投放炸药的装置，你可以先用它来炸毁镰刀战车，再让它自毁，虽然我有点心疼这些好不容易造出的设计，但这真是一举两得啊！就是这个升级版需要双人协同操作，一个控制飞行，一人投放炸药，非常考验配合者之间的默契，估计波吉亚同样也还没挑出合适人选……机器的设计总是不难的，而生灵的操控却是永远无法估量的因素……”

“吾友，你到底给波吉亚造了多少大杀器……”艾吉奥努力地维持着微笑，控制不住地扶了下额头。

“不多，不多，真的，不多……”大发明家把头低了下去以回避友人的目光，顷刻又豁然开朗似的站了起来。“啊，既然说起波吉亚……有个好东西要给你看，跟我来！”

莱昂纳多拉起艾吉奥直往里屋的工作室走，在工作台上一堆乱糟糟的图纸下翻找着什么。

“嗒哒！升级的袖剑！是不是个好东西！”

“哦豁？这次又做了什么改进？快让我看看！”

武器制造商邀功似的拿出最新产品展示给客户，以表弃暗投明的忠心。果不其然客户两眼放光，跃跃欲试，让他成功挽回了自己的形象。

“嗯……或许看是看不出效果，你得带上试试。”

艾吉奥按其指示将自己原先的袖剑卸下，装上莱昂纳多给他的新款，却忽然发现少了什么，“唉？指环呢？你漏装指环了吗？”

“这就是我说的升级，” 莱昂纳多举起自己的手腕比划，“你试试用这儿发力……”

话音未落，尖刃就噌地一下从艾吉奥的护腕下冒了出来，差点扎到他的鼻尖。

“啊抱歉！”艾吉奥连忙把袖剑收了回去，又退后几步换了个方向继续试验。他的适应能力很强，一来一回间已经能做到收放自如了。“你真是个天才……”

“哈哈别急着夸，我只是按照图纸还原罢了。我在波吉亚那边发现了这个，你看！” 莱昂纳多从桌上抽出一卷羊皮纸，“和你曾经带给我的神秘手稿十分相像，反正波吉亚的人也看不懂，我就把它藏在工具箱里偷偷带了回来。后来杂事一多忘记了，最近搬家才整理出来，抽空破解了上面的信息，发现是袖剑弹出装置的改良……”

莱昂纳多还在喋喋不休，而艾吉奥把玩新袖剑发出的机械开合声却戛然停止了。

“莱昂纳多……”他像是突然想到了什么，从兴奋的状态冷静下来，欲言又止而神色不定，“我想……”

“怎么啦？”科学家停下了原理解说，等着刺客的后文。

“我不知道该怎么说，你等我一下。”艾吉奥退回客厅，一把抓起自己带来的图纸，再次回到工作室摊到莱昂纳多面前。“你且看看这张！”

“这是……？”

“也是一种去掉袖剑指环的设计。”

“我看看……”

莱昂纳多接过图纸，快速地扫视了一眼又仔细地审查了两遍，惊异地发现艾吉奥给他的这张图纸和他从波吉亚那里顺回来的羊皮纸上的内容几乎不差毫厘，唯一的区别仅仅在于艾吉奥的这份手稿没有加过密，可以直接读。“这是……哪儿来的？！”

“学徒给我的。”

“那个学徒？”

“就上次帮你找药方的那个……” 艾吉奥找了张椅子坐下稳住自己，不安地等着莱昂纳多的其他反馈。

“原来是他……”他同时举起两份图纸对比给艾吉奥看，“竟是一模一样，连示意图的比例都一样！不过这羊皮纸一直都在我手里……没想到被你们找到了一份副本，太巧了！” 莱昂纳多还没察觉出异样，只是单纯地想找人交流密码学，“这是你学徒自己破译的，还是发现时就是未加密的……艾吉奥？”

虽然问出口前就在心里做足了准备，但真的得到了答案他又不知该如何招架。

“喂，你这是怎么了？！” 看着好友突然原地石化，莱昂纳多拿着图纸的双手在他眼前左右挥动。

艾吉奥接下图纸，直楞楞地盯着看了两秒，一把糊在了自己脸上。求锤得锤，摇摇欲坠的窗户纸终遭一击捅破。

他被自己引来的晴天霹雳炸裂了脑海中的序列大坝，记忆宫殿瞬时水漫金山，往事顺着洪流倾泻而出，向左触动他的神经，向右冲刷他的理智。电闪雷鸣，风雨摇曳，他架着一叶扁舟，奋力地抢救四分五裂的故事，拼命捞取浮沉不定的细节，却是竹篮打水，舀到多少就溜走多少，断裂的线索碎成泡沫，溶于无形，归于无垠。他干脆弃船卸甲，整身跃入汹涌的波涛，在信息的旋涡中赤条条地接受真相的洗礼。

他是傻子还是瞎子——过于巧合的断指，无人能敌的身手，模糊不清的过去，阿尔穆林的弟子，对刺客的热诚，对信条的坚定，对兄弟会的无私——那么多明显的线索摆在他的眼前而他却选择视而不见。怪不得那人会用奇怪的理由搪塞他的告白，这么一来就全都说得通了。

“到底是怎么回事？？？艾吉奥！你突然受什么刺激了？！” 认识那么多年，莱昂纳多从没见过艾吉奥如此失态，表情简直比他的调色盘还精彩。

“我……他……我……”纵使他脑内的海底剧场早已用光速演完了一出天翻地覆的惊情三百年，但现在还需确定一件事，才能把这件事彻底锤死。

“你？他？谁……怎么了？” 莱昂纳多被这语焉不详的急死。

“我问你，”艾吉奥揭下覆在脸上的纸，清了清嗓直视莱昂纳多，恢复严肃的口吻，以强调自己没有在开玩笑，“你，相信穿越时空吗？”

“我？没有仔细研究过，可是理论上应该是能行得通的，你的思维发散得可真够快的……难道这密函还是凭空从天上掉下来被你捡到的不成？！”

“密函不是，但我怀疑作者是。”

“什么？？？”莱昂纳多觉得自己压根还没睡醒，毫无防备地被对方传染了激动的情绪，两股眉毛几乎拧成了脆皮麻花。

“自打来罗马以后，我没有再找到过其他的密函，”艾吉奥的脸色又青又白又红又紫，“我给你的图纸是我的学徒自己绘制的……”

“可他的设计简直就是那密函的转印！” 莱昂纳多同样不可置信地恍然大悟，“而这手稿本是源自几百前的刺客大师……”

“阿、泰、尔。”艾吉奥的声带颤抖着呛出这三个音节，这世上哪里来的什么学徒阿鹰，与他朝夕相处的明明一直都是：“阿泰尔·伊本·拉哈德，马西亚夫的刺客大导师。”

“停，让我整理下思路，你的意思是，我拿到的这张加密的羊皮纸，是阿泰尔在三百年多年前留下的遗物……而你手里的这份明文设计，是阿泰尔本人穿越到你面前直接画给你的？！”莱昂纳多现在彻彻底底地理解为什么艾吉奥突然离奇地崩溃了，就连他自己都得再消化消化这其中的信息量，他甚至不知道阿泰尔还真是从天而降砸到了艾吉奥的怀里。“如果你的推测没错，以作者自身的年龄来判断成书的先后，我拿到的这张古董估计还得尊称你手里的这幅真迹一声大哥……既然传说中阿泰尔的手里一直持有金苹果……或许……”

那枚与学徒阿鹰形影不离的“球型护身符”，他不是没有怀疑过，只是他从不敢往这个方面去想。

他敢想吗？！这太荒唐了！

但好歹他也是在梵蒂冈地底见过“神”的先知，比这更荒唐的他还见得少吗？

是啊，那无所不知的金苹果，那人人都想操控的伊甸神器，别说穿越过来一个阿泰尔，此刻就算是耶稣基督降世显形，他都能深信不疑。

“虽然目前这还只是我的猜测，但种种迹象都在往这个方向指……越细想越明显，我脑子里乱作一团。”他本是开开心心来给好友看图纸的，哪知道会牵扯出这么大个秘密。也幸亏莱昂纳多是个脑洞甚大的伊甸神器知情者，还能跟上这跳脱的逻辑帮他分析分析情况。

“可惜我们手里也没有金苹果可以问问，还不如去试探本人来得直接。”

“他既然有意隐瞒了这么久，哪会轻易承认……”

“但他要是一开始就说了，你会相信吗？”

“……不会，可是……”

莱昂纳多给了他一个“你自己都说不”的表情。“若他真是阿泰尔，穿越来此必有重要的原因，我猜多半是和刺客兄弟会有关。你是现在的兄弟会导师，找他问清究竟，他应该不会继续隐瞒你。” 莱昂纳多拍了拍他的肩，“看来，你找我的第二件事肯定就是这个了，那第三件事呢？”

奈何一片好心想转移艾吉奥的注意力，却不慎加重了艾吉奥的心事。

“唉……”他长长地呼了一口气，仿佛吹跑了一半的灵魂。“我原本是想向你咨询咨询，如何追求自己的学生……感觉这事你会比较有经验……而就在刚才，它转变成了如何追求自己的老师……”

这才是现下令艾吉奥最煎熬的点。

都怪蒙特久里尼庄园里的阿泰尔石像雕得太抽象，都怪年轻版的阿泰尔本尊太可爱——两者反差太大害他完全没有认出来！他怎么能把崇拜了大半辈子的刺客先辈当成一见钟情的爱恋对象。他哪是什么先知……明明就是先痴！

“可是，我觉得，是学生或是老师，这不重要。因为你爱的不是学生，你爱的不是老师，你爱的是他。” 莱昂纳多化身情感专家，认真地对待起艾吉奥的咨询。“无论是阿泰尔还是……阿鹰，如果我没记错的话，这都只是一个名字，一个代称。而你爱上的是一个有血有肉的人。况且，那位传说中的阿泰尔，是靠文字书页堆砌起的幻想。而你身边的阿泰尔，是真实的存在，是与你一同出生入死的搭档。既然你现在知道了他的真实身份，你对他的爱有变质吗？你还像以前一样爱他吗？”

是的，他爱他，他一直都爱他。

无论是过去，还是现在，他的一生都在不知疲倦地追寻这个名字。这个名字仿佛附有塞壬歌声的魔咒，永不停息地引导他，诱惑他。他尊敬远在马西亚夫的阿泰尔，他爱慕身在罗马的阿泰尔。他珍惜他的手稿，正如他珍爱他的笑容。他看不破上苍的这份安排究竟是何用意，却感恩自己能获此殊荣。他何德何能遇到了时空错乱，在如此幸运地见识了阿泰尔一生的成就后又有机会目睹他此刻的成长。

刺客大师阿泰尔是他的信仰，刺客搭档阿泰尔是他的爱情。

“能否在一起，完全取决于你们之间的感情。倘若你爱他，他也爱你，这事就能成。所以，把你的爱告诉他，这才是最真诚的追求。” 莱昂纳多早就觉得这两人之间有苗头，瓜熟蒂落是迟早的事，就是没想到半路冒出了一把身份之谜的大砍刀——是用于断枝除根还是收割果实，就得看他俩的造化了。

“我……无法否认我对他的爱，”艾吉奥的用词很婉转，他故作坚强的外壳破了，一身的疲惫显露无疑，“可，就在昨天，我已经对他告白过了，而他……应该算是拒绝了我。”

“他直接说了他不爱你？”

“不是，他说他……无法爱我，然后就逃走了……”。

“当局者迷，你一向看得通透可这回是真的傻了。” 旁观者清的莱昂纳敲了下艾吉奥的头，“你想想他是该用阿鹰的名义还是阿泰尔的名义接下你的爱？他没有直接拒绝，说明他也在挣扎，他的挣扎就是你的希望。还不快把他追回来！”

“我真的还有希望吗？我害怕这只是我的一厢情愿……”

“艾吉奥，你从来都不是一个会对情感退缩的人。你追过的姑娘还少吗？拿出你的勇气！”

“可他是不是姑娘！是大导师！”

“你还不是义无反顾地爱上了他？”莱昂纳多开始恨铁不成钢，“何况姑娘一不定好追，大导师不一定难追，我再重申一遍，他对你的感觉才是决定你俩能不能成的关键。”

“你说得对……”

能看得出艾吉奥是在很认真地在对待这段感情，不想冒进又怕错失。要不是阿泰尔，如此扭扭捏捏瞻前顾后的艾吉奥真是举着金苹果环绕意大利三周半都搜不出零点二五个。

“你都向他告白过一次了！他尊重你才没有随意敷衍地接受或者直截了当地拒绝。现在你们之间已经没有身份秘密的阻碍了。别再纠结这些细枝末节的给自己找退缩的理由了！你若真放弃，就不会专程来向我咨询了。”

是啊，自始至终阿泰尔什么都知道，而他是被蒙在鼓里的人，但现在他也都知道了，他们之间的信息几乎对等了，谁都没有逃跑的理由。他现在唯一需要弄清的就是阿泰尔对他的感情。

“谢谢你，莱昂纳多。我得去找他。”

-【序列4 记忆1 同步完成】-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿泰尔的马甲就被如此简单粗暴地扒掉了x


	14. Chapter 14

正文：

【序列4 记忆2 才下眉头却上心头】

辗转反侧，了无困意。

他像是离家出走的小孩，不知道该去往何方，无奈之下还是先回了军营，这军营快成了他逃避情感的庇护所。一想起艾吉奥的那番话，他的脸就开始发烫，甚至整个躯体都在升温。

回忆起他们之间的触碰，竟是如此暧昧。他却并不排斥，甚至还有点渴求，他喜欢他的陪伴，他眷恋他的气息——那是一种令人安心的气息，萦绕于周身时不易察觉，可一旦抽离就会感到空寂。

他的心，正孤单地跳着，在这空旷的房间里，独自回响。

他很清楚这种感觉意味着什么。

很久以前，他爱上过一个名为亚哈德的女孩*，而圣殿骑士恶行让她变成了一具冰凉的尸体。彼时年少气盛，痛失所爱如天崩地裂，暴怒似困兽般上蹿下跳，他化身为狂战士，用杀戮作为急救的绷带裹住淌血不止的心，凭刀光剑影撑起明天，借血雨腥风麻木悲伤。可是复仇并没有给他带来任何满足的快感，杀光所有的仇人也无法让亚哈德起死回生，创口依旧无法愈合，当恨意燃尽，他只得到了空虚。于是他把自己的心藏在清规戒律的冰窖中冷冻起来，禁止它无意义地跳动，告诉自己刺客事业才该是他一生的追求。

而艾吉奥的出现恰如落入他冰雪世界的火种，滚烫的脚印踏在他的心上，一步一步走遍每一个角落——他吟唱着爱的魔法，弹奏着光的歌谣，架起希望的虹桥，铺开救赎的大道，用浪漫的符文动摇封印的咒语，温柔如风抚慰贫瘠的冻土，痴情如火蒸腾凝固的死水，冷热干湿的平衡被打破，四大元素在天地间重组，苍白的世界浮现了罕见的色彩——他愿意献出自己的心，只求近看一眼阿泰尔的心。冰川被这虔诚的信徒打动，泪水化作溪流汇成一汪澄澈的镜池，将里里外外照得通通透透。水纹波澜，涟漪回荡，扑通扑通，叩击心扉，两颗心在彼此共鸣，扑通扑通，敲打心锁，两颗心在相互呼唤。

爱情不是悲剧的猎物，躲避不是万能的盾牌，他自我封闭式的防御被这难以抗拒的热情与真诚融化了，独来独往的他渴望起了陪伴。

他知道，他爱上了艾吉奥——不知缘起何时，蓦然回首，却已是情根深种。

而他不知道，该如何面对自己的爱，该如何回应艾吉奥的爱。

如果他不是刺客导师，如果他不是一个穿越者，他不是阿泰尔，他只是阿鹰，那这问题就简单多了。

但如果他不是刺客导师，他不是一个穿越者，那他永远也无法和艾吉奥有所交集。

艾吉奥爱的是阿鹰，而他却是阿泰尔。

阿泰尔这三个音节肩负着责任与期望，不能辜负兄弟会的信条与荣耀。阿泰尔必须坚强，阿泰尔必须冷静，阿泰尔必须理智，阿泰尔必须以大局为重，如他父亲一般将刺客的身份视作重于一切**。

阿鹰，是那个小小的他，那个还不成熟，还不果决的他。童年的印象在他的脑海中已经模糊，这个小名也差点被遗忘在成长的足迹下。他的脆弱，他的敏感，他的玩闹，他的任性，他的纯真，他的幼稚，他的欲望，他的冲动，都存在阿鹰名下。

阿鹰可以做阿泰尔不能做的事，但阿鹰不能做阿泰尔不允许的事。

归根结底，阿鹰只是阿泰尔的一部分，没有阿泰尔，也就没有阿鹰。

自那晚一别，他又有好几日没见到艾吉奥，却反复盯着艾吉奥的字迹折磨自己。他时不时地将由路易安娜转交的字条卷起又展开，看着上面的时间地点任务落款，强迫症般地再三确认。

诀别似的看完最后一眼，一狠心把纸条喂给灯芯上的火焰，墨痕化为青烟，散于半空不见踪影，却顺着呼吸钻入鼻腔，溜进他的体内游荡。

手上空了，心上重了。

***

望着渐行渐进的马匹以及愈发清晰的人形轮廓，艾吉奥暗暗松了一口气，他赌对了——阿泰尔能够逃开他的告白，却无法拒绝兄弟会的任务。

不管怎么说他们又见面了，虽然彼此都在强行忘记那晚的微妙，气氛依然尴尬。

“导师。”阿泰尔从马上跨下，毕恭毕敬地向艾吉奥打招呼。他不明白，为什么艾吉奥偏偏挑他来完成这个任务，明明他们都需要一段时间的冷却，好让这一时冲动的情感慢慢熄灭，或许这样对他们双方都好。

“阿……啊，到这里的路不太好找吧！”被导师叫“导师”，艾吉奥有点惭愧，他再也无法自然地叫出“阿鹰”，却也不敢直接以“阿泰尔”唤他。毕竟，他不知道他知道了。

阿泰尔的秘密成了艾吉奥的心事，两人各怀思绪，谁也没比谁的担子轻。他们现在唯一愿意交流的，就是刺客任务，除去所有私人情感，刺客两字是他们最大的共通点。艾吉奥边走边细说了计划和要点，阿泰尔认真地听着记着，像往常一样进入了状态，埋头工作是最有效的忘情水。

他们沿着地图上的标记找到了波吉亚的秘密军营。经过这些时日的磨合，他们之间早已有了浑然天成的默契，此呼彼应，心领神会。两位本就都是空前绝后的刺客大师，并肩作战更是珠帘合璧，一番声东击西后翻墙潜入了营内，驾轻就熟地找到工程图将其销毁，里应外合避开巡逻卫兵的视线，游刃有余地登上了城堡最高处的塔楼，藏在墙后观察动向。

他们来得非常是时候，两个士兵正在为轰炸机装填炸药。

“你说这玩意儿到底能不能用，这可是最后一台了。”

“谁知道呢，长官说能用，花了大价钱请人造的，可他们自己却不敢驾驶。”

“我偷看过前两次试驾，一组飞出去没多久就撞地摔死了，另一组让炸药炸飞了。”

“还真是‘上天入地’的死亡利器啊……”

“唉，我还年轻，我还没娶老婆，我不想给它陪葬。”

“你以为我想吗？只能怪我俩运气不好，被抽中来操纵这破玩意。凶多吉少，还不如直接从这楼顶上跳下去来得痛快。”

“唉，在战场上活下来已是侥幸，没想到又要遭这罪，生死有命，富贵在天。”

“给你多塞点火药，让你炸个爽。”

“那你可得飞稳了，别带我跳楼。”

长官们怕被这飞来横祸直接殃及，躲在远处的瞭望塔上发出试飞的信号。而两位波吉亚飞行员却已经被手刀劈晕，躺在硬邦邦的砖石上，无福消受飞天梦，这空缺自然只能由刺客朋友代劳。

艾吉奥戴紧了自己的攀爬手套，按照达芬奇的嘱咐对机身、机翼以及控制器做了仔细的检查，确保不会在半空中出现硬件故障。鉴于他曾经成功地操纵过一次滑翔翼，这个升级版本应该也能被他驾驭。因此配合风向与高度投放炸药的任务就交给了阿泰尔。

“准备好了吗？” 不比一人冒险时的无畏，两个人的分量沉甸甸的，他谨慎地询问他的搭档，现在他们是命运共同体。“请相信我。”

“嗯。”阿泰尔点了点头，将自己的性命托付于对方的手上。

“那么，抓紧了——”

如果说信仰之跃是顺势而下拥抱大地，那么他们现在将要做的就是逆风而上追逐天空。在三五步的助跑后，一个用力，飞行器被推出了楼顶边缘。脚尖迅速离开了地面的支撑，却没有让趁虚而入的重力得逞，短暂的下沉过后阿泰尔感到一股强大而稳健的升力托举着他的身体，凌空划出弧度。风声呼啸而过，满天的星斗似乎离得更近了些，这是一种前所未有的新奇体验，他们竟然真的像鸟儿一样飞起来了！从高处向下看，军营的布局一览无余，怪物般的镰刀战车被圈在西北和东南的两个角上，除此以外他们还发现了制备武器的工坊，堆放补给的仓库，以及散落在附近的据点，正好借此机会一并拿下。考虑到弹药的数量以及轰炸机的耐久，两位刺客无暇欣赏美丽的夜景，只得立马按计划执行任务。

木质机身舒展双翼，带他们翱翔于夜空，艾吉奥居上位控制航向，阿泰尔处下方投射炸药。一个瞄准向哨塔俯冲而去，硫磺硝石木炭制成的混合物从半空坠下，本想借着夜色藏起自己的行动轨迹，却按捺不住兴奋之情触地即燃，激动难掩声震如雷，一时间屋倒檐塌，浓烟四起，铁折甲穿，碎石飞溅，可它们甚至没有丝毫闯下大祸的自觉，还努力迸射出火光向上空致意。爆炸产生的热浪回赠了飞行的动力，使轰炸机升到了新的高度，还有更多顽皮的炸药正乖巧地排着队等待着去篝火晚会大展身手。发现情况不对的波吉亚长官大怒，连忙召集箭雨，攻击这偷渡纵火犯的运输机，奈何射程不够无法企及，被接二连三地灵巧避过。

他们盘旋于军营的上空，穿过田野，越过矮坡，头顶星光璀璨，足下烈焰缤纷。晚风将他们吹到了水域的上方，周围的温度逐渐冷却，木鸟挣扎着昂起头，却身不由己地往下降。他们悬于荒泽的中央，月光浮在水面上，照出一双人的剪影。

“情况或许有些不妙。”艾吉奥的声音从上方传来。

“怎么了？”阿泰尔没有抬头，视线锁定在最后一处目标的方位。

“我们下降得比预计的快太多，估计很难抵达陆地了。”

“所以我们会落入水中。”

“这里离岸还有很长一段距离，水温很低，会把我们冻僵。”

“那很好，至少不会被火药炸开花。”

丝丝凉意透过雾气弹在脸上，蛰伏在波浪下的死神正步步逼近。

“你怕吗？”艾吉奥问他，用自己的气息抱紧他。

“不怕。”阿泰尔的脚尖即将与影子相触，却扯出了一个艾吉奥看不到的微笑，“有你在。”

千钧一发之际，机械声响齿轮转动，鷞鸠觉醒扶摇直上，凭空出现了一股动能把他们推到了安全的高度。

“莱昂纳多说这是一个紧急开关，可以在失去动力时急速上升，但只能使用一次。”艾吉奥解释道，其实他自己心里也没底这个装置靠不靠谱，好在是有惊无险，不过劫后余生的他又很欠扁地补充了一句，“我还没来得及教你游泳，当然不会把你丢入水里。”

突然有种被人戏弄了的感觉，要不是身在高空，阿泰尔真想先揍他再吻他。等等，吻他？这是什么时候冒出的念头！他被自己的想法惊到了，还是让他落入冷水去冷静一下吧……

“还剩最后一个据点，速战速决。”阿泰尔在心里默念任务第一。

目标位于一侧险地，当他们将要越过其上方时，艾吉奥与阿泰尔同时放掉了扶手，让无人操作的轰炸机带着炸药飞入终站，放任战争机器之间自相残杀，同归于尽。

甩走轰炸机后，艾吉奥第一时间从背后紧紧地环抱住阿泰尔，降落伞自空中展开，缓缓地将他们送下山崖。

此刻没有热浪也没有寒风，一些喧嚣都走远了，太安静了，安静得仅剩两人的呼吸声。

“你在想什么？”艾吉奥脸颊贴在阿泰尔的脑后。

“想什么时候落地。” 阿泰尔故作无情地回答。

“那刚才在水上滑行时，你在想什么？” 嘴巴与耳朵的距离只隔了两层兜帽。

“想什么时候落水。” 他能感到艾吉奥胸膛的热量正源源不断地从背后传来，他全身的重量都挂在对方的手臂上。

“你想知道我在想什么吗？” 艾吉奥把他抱得更紧了，生怕他会掉下去。

“不想。”阿泰尔数着一二三，却不知道数到的是谁的心跳。

“我在想你。”艾吉奥说。

阿泰尔的心漏跳了一拍。

“刚才想的就是你，现在想的还是你，一直想的都是你。”艾吉奥又说。

阿泰尔脑中的计数全乱了。

他们没有继续说话，身体却贴得更近了，干脆放空一切，享受这珍贵的独处时光。

只可惜，他们终将落地。

艾吉奥不愿意放开手，阿泰尔也不舍得离开这怀抱，他们依旧维持着原有的姿势。

“那现在呢，你又在想什么？”

阿泰尔转过身，没有说话，直接吻住了那张穷追不舍的嘴，这就是他所想的。

一切发生得太快，冰凉而柔润的触感印在唇上，告诉他这是真的，艾吉奥才反应过来，他们之间的第一个吻就已经结束了。

一个总是靠行动说话的人，难免会被身体出卖了想法，阿泰尔涨红了脸，迅速把头藏了下去，睫毛轻轻地扑扇着，不敢去看对方的反应。

艾吉奥哪能错过这大好机会，他顺着气息弥留的踪迹，钻入对方的兜帽，衔住那两片还在微微颤抖的唇瓣，倾诉爱意。

这个吻很缓很慢，当他们终于忘情地将舌头纠缠到一起时，阿泰尔却如梦初醒般地推开了艾吉奥。

“怎么了？”

“抱歉……”

阿泰尔转身欲逃，他已经控制不住在体内胡乱窜动的情愫，如果再不停止他会和艾吉奥吻到天荒地老。

“为什么要道歉。”艾吉奥捉住他的手，却被挣开，“我做错了什么？”

“是我的错，我不该吻你。”阿泰尔低着头漫无目的地直往前走，他害怕一回头就再也不想走了。

“为什么不？我需要你的吻！”艾吉奥小心翼翼地跟在他身后，不敢靠太近，不敢离太远。

“你会后悔的，让我走吧。”

“我绝不后悔……求你，吻我！”

“这是一个错误，而我们不能再错下去……请忘了这一切……”他这么告诉艾吉奥，也这么告诉自己。

“错误吗……？那就让我来纠正……”艾吉奥停下了脚步，望着阿泰尔的背影。

少了一半的脚步声，空了一半的心，距离逐渐拉开，即使阿泰尔不自觉地放慢了步调，却也没能等到熟悉的热场再临。自己选的路，为什么走得那么痛，他的发条快松了，每跨一步都摇摇欲坠，偌大的罗马，哪里才是归处。

脑中一片空白，浑浑噩噩地不知今夕何夕，直到艾吉奥的声音穿透了他的耳膜。

“我爱你，阿泰尔。”

前三个字让他流泪，后三个字让他止步***。他诧异地回过头，不可思议地看着艾吉奥。

“我爱你，阿泰尔。”

艾吉奥又喊了一遍，这不是山谷模仿的回声，这是他日日夜夜奔流不息的心声。

阿泰尔看着甩掉了降落伞牵绊的艾吉奥大步向他走来，他呆在原地还没回过神，艾吉奥就已经捧住了他的脸。

“我爱你，阿泰尔。”

这次，他把一字一句钉在了他的心上。

他用拇指替他刮去泪痕，从正面拥住了他。

“原来你已经知道了……”阿泰尔把头埋在艾吉奥的的肩上轻声呢喃，双手环住了艾吉奥的背。

“你打算了一直瞒下去吗，我的大导师。”他终于抓住了他。“你是阿泰尔，你是阿泰尔·伊本·拉哈德，你是刺客大师，你是自马西亚夫的孩子，你是黎凡特兄弟会的导师。”艾吉奥如数家珍般地给阿泰尔描述阿泰尔。

“我是。”在艾吉奥沙哑的控诉下他不得不承认。

“你是饥肠辘辘的流浪汉，你是从天而降的大美人，你罗马兄弟会的小学徒，你是惩恶扬善的义士，你是艳压群芳的舞姬，你是聪慧过人的学者，你是身手敏捷的刺客，你是阿鹰。”回忆起他们的过往，他的鼻子酸了，“你用一个假名骗走了我的心，却想用真名拒绝我的情。”

“那不是假名……”他用轻得几乎难以耳闻的音量反驳，听上去却容易让人误会是在撒娇。

“我不知道你为何会出现在罗马，我也不知道今后会发生什么，我只知道，此刻不拥抱你，我会悔恨终身。” 艾吉奥的手滑到阿泰尔的后腰上，恋恋不舍地腾出四目相对的距离。他说：“你是我的爱。”

现在阿泰尔能看到艾吉奥的眼中闪烁着泪光，他们两个都是情感中脆弱的傻子。

“我能叫你阿泰尔吗？”

他点头。

“阿泰尔。”

“嗯。”

“现在你能爱我了吗？”

阿泰尔吻去了他的泪，“我爱你。”

***

这一天，浩瀚宇宙中的两颗孤星，在银河相爱了。

-【序列4 记忆2 同步完成】-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> *参考自AC2中阿泰尔Codex第七页  
> **AC启示录中阿泰尔小黄碟的第一段回忆，阿泰尔父亲把刺客的身份看得重于一切  
> ***或许艾吉奥说的是“Ti amo”，阿尼玛斯把它翻译成了“I love you”，中文写作“我爱你”，总之都是三个音节，至于金苹果给阿泰尔翻译成了什么，不要在意，“三”是虚数！（笑死）
> 
> 终于赶在七夕让他俩在一起了x


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谈情做爱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大概是20%主线，80%车……  
> （不想上车的请在隐藏记忆前停下，不想看酸臭土味情话的请直接右上角点叉退出，这章就没剧情跳过也无所谓x）  
> 提示：top!Ezio/bottom!Altaïr

正文：

【序列4 记忆3金风玉露一相逢】

“可去他的吧！（*merde）”，巴托罗密欧大掌猛地一拍桌面，绘声绘色地给兄弟会的同僚表演了一下最新学会的法国国骂，“那个小白脸还放狠话说切萨雷的战争机器马上就会前来支援，要给我们点颜色看看。软脚虾（*putain），毛没几根，唬人的屁话倒是一套又一套。可所谓援军到达的速度却远远没有他举白旗的速度快，哈哈哈哈哈！”

“你在前线冲锋，我们也没闲着呢。”潘特西莉亚看着自己身旁喋喋不休的男人，用餐巾拭去了从杯子里震出来的纯酿。谢天谢地，她的丈夫毫发无损地从战场上平安归来。

“那是，我的好夫人，多亏有你在后方守家护院！我可想死你了！” 酒过三巡，巴托罗密欧说着沙场轶事喝得有点上头，情到浓时旁若无人般地搂过妻子亲了亲脸颊。

“还别说，只有潘特西莉亚在我们才有机会看到猛汉柔情的一面。真可惜马基雅维利去了佛罗伦萨，错过如此精彩的庆功宴。”艾吉奥举杯敬了敬凯旋的壮士，“当然，我可没说你重色轻友。”

察觉席上众人的窃笑巴托罗密欧立马坐正，“我怎么可能忘记好兄弟艾吉奥和刺客小朋友们的鼎力相助呢！来，敬你们一杯！”他不好意思地挠了挠头，又灌了自己两口酒，脸上的红晕不知是醉是羞。

“我们可不是小朋友了喂！”参与了军营任务的路易安娜与阿泰尔也被邀来给巴托罗密欧接风洗尘，“你不在的时候可都是我们陪着潘特西莉亚打点事务，甚至还帮你揪出了佣兵里藏的猫腻。”路易安娜一口闷掉了杯中的酒以展现了自己不输他人的豪情。“哈啊，这酒好辣……”

“你少喝点，过会儿还有重要的事等着你呢。”阿泰尔看着被烈酒呛到的师姐好言相劝。

路易安娜鼓起腮帮子，指了指阿泰尔手中握着的酒杯，示意他说出的这番话并没有什么信服力。

显然阿泰尔自己也意识到了这点，故作自然地放下了酒杯，开始重新盘算劝说的策略。喝酒对他而言是一种破戒，然于罗马城做罗马事，在这入乡随俗的过程中，难免会触犯到故土的禁忌。今朝有酒今朝醉，当他鼓足勇气跨过界限，回头却发现早已没了界限——是谁画出的红线，又是谁擦去了红线。烈酒下肚，腹中暖洋洋的，他突然恍了神，容许自己有那么一秒的放空时间，而眼角的余光不经意间瞥到有人正含笑看着他。

艾吉奥接过了阿泰尔的话去逗路易安娜。“你可是下一场的主角，到时候别摇摇晃晃地念誓词，要是不行我可以考虑晚点再让你毕业。”

“我，我太激动了……”路易安娜倒吸一口气，缓解下发麻的舌头，“就当是让我压压惊！”她默默将喝干了的酒杯推远了一点，以表接下去滴酒不沾的决心。

“果然现在还是小朋友。”艾吉奥捏着自己的下巴若有所思地说，也不知道是在说谁。

在欢声笑语中，畅快豪饮的巴托罗密欧在大中午就醉倒了，只得让潘特西莉亚送回去休息，最终无缘参与晚上路易安娜的毕业典礼。

马基雅维利不在罗马，今天的入会仪式则由艾吉奥独自主持，他邀请阿泰尔做他的助手站在台上一同为路易安娜授礼。虽然阿泰尔觉得不妥，但还是妥协了，毕竟现在这里的导师是艾吉奥，他说了算。而艾吉奥觉得这么做简直再合适不过了，能被刺客大师亲自点拨是这群学徒的荣幸——更何况这种在公共场合揣着一个你知我知其他人都不知的秘密，让他感到异常地兴奋与亲密。

于是在众刺客的见证下，艾吉奥和阿泰尔站在主讲台上，看着路易安娜沿着地毯从礼堂的一侧缓缓走来，拾级而上。欣喜与紧张在她的目光中流转，而当她最终走到他们面前时，一切风暴尘埃落定，仅剩清澈的信仰闪闪发光。

“准备好了吗？”艾吉奥轻声问她。

“嗯。”她以重重的点头回应。

艾吉奥眼神示意阿泰尔开始。

“Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale koulon moumkine.**”标准而流畅的阿拉伯语由他的吟诵而出，伴随着一种神奇而难以名状的感动，无关乎时间，无关乎地点，薪火相传的信条在此处回响。或许承载它的语言会变化，或许接受它的群体会更替，甚至它会被从不同的角度阐释解读，然只要精神不溃，核心不散，火种永不熄灭。

“我们能通过这些言辞发现藏于信条中的智慧。我们于黑暗中行事，我们为光明效力。我们是刺客。”艾吉奥说完，右手按向左胸前，对在场的所有人行了刺客的礼仪。然后他看向今天的毕业生，“路易安娜，一路走来我见证了你的成长，恭喜你在提升技能的同时通过了重重考验，成为一名合格的刺客，拥有了独当一面能力。我们追求真理，我们崇尚智慧，我们的事业充满了危险与挑战，古往今来有无数刺客为此奉献出了他们的力量与生命，你，愿意成为我们的一员吗？”他伸出手，向路易安娜发出邀请。

路易安娜把自己的左手交给艾吉奥，艾吉奥稳稳地托住了她的小臂及手腕。阿泰尔从一旁燃烧的火炉里取出已经烧红了的火钳，精准而迅捷地为她烙上了信仰的洗礼。短暂地皱眉过后，她的眉头又舒展开了，她看着无名指上多出的一圈瘢痂，感到自己升华了，新阶段的人生正在开启。

“当其他人盲目追随真理的时候，记住……”

“无物为真。”阿泰尔随着众人一起念出熟悉的信条。

“当其他人被道德和法律约束的时候，记住……”

“诸行皆可。”作为导师的艾吉奥为礼堂里的仪式画上了句点。

***

按照惯例，路易安娜登上了刺客据点的楼顶，将在导师的见证下完成一次信仰之跃。

“导师，谢谢你。”出乎意外，她这次没有直呼其名讳而是毕恭毕敬地称他导师。

“嗯，”艾吉奥点点头，“今后看你表现哟。”

阿泰尔站在艾吉奥旁边，有点尴尬，毕竟这观赏信仰之跃又不需要助手。而他还被艾吉奥勒令杵在这里，除了“恭喜”与“加油”外，一时间找不出更多合适的词汇。

“等到下次你毕业，我也来围观。”

“好呀。”阿泰尔被她这么一说倒是好奇起艾吉奥会不会也给他举行一场的“毕业典礼”。

路易安娜朝着他俩一笑，转过身展示了一次完美的起跳与入水。

现在这里只剩下他们两个人，阿泰尔认为自己的助手工作已圆满完成欲转身就走，却被搂住腰拐了回去。

“怎么啦？”阿泰尔停在艾吉奥的怀里，歪头不解。

艾吉奥看着眼前人，这一切太过于美好，几乎快没了真实感。 “舍不得你走，陪我一会儿。”

阿泰尔皱了皱眉，端详起变得黏黏糊糊的艾吉奥，他没明白，怎么这人把手盘在他的腰上的动作就那么自然。

见阿泰尔没有把他甩开，艾吉奥得寸进尺地把人圈得更紧了。

“嗯……我觉得我有点嫉妒路易安娜，你对她的笑比对我的多。”

“有吗？”

“有，你没看我的时候，我可是有在看你。”

“喂……”他有些无力招架这男人动不动就冒出的无厘头情话，他甚至怀疑艾吉奥的脑子里是不是内置了一本恋爱酸臭用语大全。

“她好幸运能有你亲自为她铭上刺客的印记。”艾吉奥继续晃着自己的醋坛子，若有似无地摩擦着对方的身体。

阿泰尔有些哭笑不得却放任恋人的手不安分地移动，“明明是你硬让我来做助手的。理论上我又不是罗马兄弟会的导师，我是你的学徒，那个位置并不适合我。”

“是啊，你啊，现在是我的学徒。而我总是在想，我又有什么资格做你的导师呢？”他突然放开了阿泰尔，这阴晴不定反倒让阿泰尔有些无措。“你的水平远在这里所有的刺客之上，却只能屈居于低位，而我又不能把你的真实身份公之于众。”

“对，我请求你不要把这个秘密告诉其他人，以免节外生枝，我不想引起什么不必要的波澜，你也知道我来这里是为了帮助兄弟会，帮助你。”

“明明你才是我的导师。”这场奇遇的最大波澜就是让他心中的仰慕无可救药地变成了爱慕。

“不，你的成就是因为你自己的努力，早在你我相遇之前，你就已经是这里的导师了。我并没有特别为你做过什么，我只是尽了我的本分。”

就算你什么都不做，你的存在就是我最大的幸运——艾吉奥在心里偷偷地说道。

“我记得之前你说你一直在追随我的足迹，而我并不知道今后的我会有什么建树，现在的我，还不够资格让你喊我导师。反而这段日子我在你身上真的学到了很多我所欠缺的，我很高兴能有你这样一位导师。”

没有糊弄，没有哄骗，阿泰尔真诚而磊落地表达了对艾吉奥的肯定。而这在某人耳里是比情话更动人的告白，但他还不满足。

“那么仅仅只是……导师吗？”

“咳，你说呢……”

“我要听你说！”

幼稚，阿泰尔心想，却纵容了这种无理取闹。“你是我爱的人。”

“哪种爱？”

这分明是揣着明白装糊涂！他实在不好意思说出口，于是飞速在他唇上啄了一下，“这种。”

“我也是。”艾吉奥学着回啄了一下，又贪得无厌地追加了一下，还美其名曰：“双重确认。”

这似曾相识的桥段让他严重怀疑是艾吉奥故意骗吻的计谋。“现在你可是满意了？”看着对方脸上洋溢着的傻笑，他的脸开始火烧，“进屋吧，夜里风大。”

“等等，我还有样东西想给你。”艾吉奥卖起关子，“把你的左手伸出来。”

阿泰尔狐疑地把手交了出去，掌上空空如也，等着故弄玄虚的对方放下物件。

出乎意料地，艾吉奥把自己的四指搭在他的手心，拇指抵在他的手背，替阿泰尔的左手翻了个面，摘下他的手套，别在自己腰间。完全不顾对方的错愕，从身上摸出准备已久的指环，戴在那仅存小半截的无名指指根上，银色的弧光在皎洁的月色下转动，无机物与有机物贴合的刹那完成了冷热交换，大小正合适。

阿泰尔先是一惊，再是一愣，终是一震。看着这枚金属圆环镶住了他的皮肤，扣住了他的指节，拴住了他的心。 “这是……”他觉得很眼熟。

“一枚指环，从袖剑上拆下的指环——谢谢你为它做的改进。这是特别为你准备的授礼仪式，我的刺客大师。”艾吉奥拉近他的手，俯身在相同的位置印下一个虔诚的吻，唇纹转录心迹，径直点燃阿泰尔的灵魂深处——那抽刀断指的疼，火钳灼烧的痛，都不如这指环的滚烫来得更铭心刻骨。“你赠予我智慧，我回馈以真情。” 他抬起头重新看向他，迷人而风雅。

阿泰尔本就匮乏的词库现在更是选不出一个字来战胜浪漫的咒语，在名为爱情挑战中，他败得彻彻底底。

他的小指勾住他的小指，他的拇指裹住他的拇指，他用五指的温柔填满了他四指间的空隙，他紧紧地抓住了他，掌心相贴，心意相连。

月光穿过鼻梁的缝隙，渲染出亲昵的轮廓，隔着大老远都能看到这你侬我侬的画面。

“什么，他们竟然瞒着我们偷偷在一起了，这是什么时候的事！”

“我们的赌局怎么算？导师肯定告白了！”

“刚刚导师是不是拿出了戒指？！他这是在求婚吗！！！”

“既然这样他们肯定也做过了！”

“天哪这发展也太快了，我好激动！”

“轻点轻点，你们别叽叽歪歪的了，他们说的我一句都听不见！”

“哎哟，肯定就是你们意大利男人翻来覆去的那么几句套路人的话。”

“嘘——他们的鼻子碰一起了！哇哦哦哦哦！”

误闯天台的刺客很好地运用了潜行之术躲在阁楼后偷看，然而有人没忍住吹了声口哨喝彩，破坏了这美好的氛围。

“是谁！？”阿泰尔惊觉，立马切换成战斗状态，一脚把艾吉奥踢下了屋顶。

“啊，”被发现的刺客们假装刚从楼梯处爬上来，走出了躲藏的阴影，“我们想请路易安娜一起去喝几杯，她先前说导师在楼顶等她，我们就找过来了……额，现在……他们人呢？”

“信仰之跃去了。”

“就留你一个人在这里……发呆？”

“赏月，今夜月色很美。”

“哦。那不打搅你了，请继续——”

说话的间隙一只手握住了他的随风飘动的腰带，重心被操控，他向后倒去，仅仅靠着腿部的力量倒挂在屋檐边。

“月色再美也没你美。你赏月，我赏你。”攀着窗棂的艾吉奥把脸凑了上来，使坏把舌头伸了进去，继续前面被打断的吻。

这个尴尬的姿势让他任人宰割。脑充血让他的脸红上加红，他要缺氧了！

“扑通——”众人听着一声极不协调的音效看着阿泰尔弹身站回了楼顶。

“刚才，不小心脚滑了一下。”

“嗯嗯，我们懂。”

他们无法细究那兜帽下藏着的表情，却能发现他原本浅薄的双唇变得又润又肿。

而这次艾吉奥是真的落水了。

***（以下为隐藏记忆）

阿泰尔在睡前想了想，觉得把人推下水就跑不太合适，应该给艾吉奥说声抱歉。于是他上楼寻人，这一层只住了艾吉奥，夜深人静之时，敲门声变得格外明显。他敲了几下，门内没有任何反应，他又敲了几下，还是没有反应。不知道对方是睡熟了还是出去了，或许还是等明天白天遇到时再说更合适。

他最后不抱希望地小声开口问道：“导师，你在吗？”

而他这一声简直比“芝麻开门”还管用，艾吉奥没来得及擦干身子，就湿漉漉地打开了门。房间里还弥漫着从浴桶里冒出的雾气，证实了主人原先在泡澡——落水后及时洗个热水澡，这很合理。

“找我？”他上半身赤裸着，散下的湿发躺在锁骨上，刘海狂放地挂在额前还在滴水，一手支在腰上，一手扶着门，下半身随意地用浴巾围着，散发着强烈的男性荷尔蒙气息，说不清是在展示身材还是在耍流氓。

“嗯……”阿泰尔被这扑面而来的热气晃晕了神，呼吸凝固了，视线不知道该朝哪儿放。

“怎么了？”艾吉奥用手将垂下的刘海梳回头顶，好看清对方眼里闪烁着的羞涩。

“刚才在屋顶上……”他做了一个小幅度的深呼吸以平静心绪，希望没有被察觉，“……手滑了，我向你道歉……”

“哈哈哈哈小事罢了，你就专程为这跑一趟……？”他打量着阿泰尔。

阿泰尔被对方灼热的目光盯得发毛，他明明全副武装穿戴整齐，怎么有种他才是衣衫不整的感觉！“我的手套还在你这里。”他举起左手在艾吉奥眼前晃了晃。

而艾吉奥的重点全然在那枚银光闪闪的指环，他本以为会被阿泰尔转身就摘下，没想到依旧乖乖地戴在他的手上，心里一阵暗爽。“你的手套也掉到水里弄湿了，我架在火炉上和我的衣物一起烤着。”

“那我明天再来拿，不打扰你休息了。”他突然想跑。

“既然来了，就进来坐坐吧，手套已经快干了。”他不让他跑。

盛情难却，他没跑掉，谁让他是自己送上门来的。

艾吉奥把阿泰尔迎进了门，因为平时访客都在楼下接待，这里几乎没有其他人来，也就没有准备任何客用家具，于是他把唯一的椅子让给了对方坐，拨去几份堆叠的信件，自己一屁股坐到了书桌上。他潇洒的动作将未干的水珠甩到了阿泰尔脸上。而室内温度过高，蒸发速度过快，阿泰尔想伸手拭去水珠，却只摸到了自己呼呼烫的脸颊，他热得脱下了兜帽，却觉得失去了阴影的庇护，更热了。仅挂着一条浴巾的屋主当然对室温很满意，完全没有考虑到客人穿衣过多的窘境。于是他给出建议：“太热了吗？要不要脱掉件衣服，这里就我们俩，不必拘束。”

有种说不清道不明的躁动充斥于阿泰尔的周身。“没别的事，我还是先回去吧……”

“有事。”

“什么事？”

“给我一个晚安吻。”

“你……竟满脑子想着这些！”

“难道你不想吗？明明每次都是你主动先吻我的！”

“我……那是……一时冲动，谁会整天想这些！”

艾吉奥突然失落地叹息道：“我以为……你晚上来找我，又进了我的房间，是愿意和我……唉……原来一直只是我单方面在幻想。”

“喂……”他没料到艾吉奥竟然如此直白地表达出了自己的欲望。“我真的只是单纯地来道个歉罢了……”

“那你的道歉还不如不来呢……” 艾吉奥有意露出受伤的神情，“我原本打算让自己快乐一下，你不仅打断了我的快乐，还假装要给我快乐，现在又让我的快乐落空，我更不快乐了……”

这个男人仿佛在情爱方面就从来不懂什么叫含蓄，东一个快乐西一个快乐说得他又羞又恼。

“来吧。”他从椅子上站起，来到艾吉奥身前，不去看对方那弃犬般的可怜眼神，径直俯身送上了个吻。他起身挑眉，咬了下上唇，看着毫无准备的艾吉奥一脸难以置信，油然而升扳回一局的得意感。艾吉奥刚想开口说些什么，他又吻了下去，把那酸话，情话，牢骚话统统以吻封缄，想要打败流氓就得比流氓更流氓，百试不爽。在他们迄今为止还为数不多的吻中，不管是否对方有意撩拨在先，的确每次都是他主动赐吻。是的，艾吉奥不敢未经允许随意吻他，而他可是想吻就能吻艾吉奥，他十分享受掌握主动权的乐趣。

不知不觉他的大半个身子都攀上了书桌，跨坐在那人的大腿上，脸贴脸，身贴身。幸好平时佩着的那些刀刀剑剑都已经摘干净了留在自己屋里，不然一番卿卿我我的耳鬓厮磨过后，很难保证另一方不会被蹭得皮开肉绽，他可舍不得。“这个道歉可还行？”他问向同样喘息着的对方。

“感觉好得简直要上天。”艾吉奥连忙用手托住爱人的屁股，生怕这来之不易的亲密转瞬即逝。然而论及流氓功力，流氓新手还是比不上流氓大师，借着此时暧昧的氛围，艾吉奥壮着胆子隔着衣料用自己的硬物顶了顶身上之人，发出请求进一步发展的暗示。

被这一顶，阿泰尔猛地回忆起了那次共浴的微妙经历，他们总是要走到这一步的，不是吗？

“别告诉我你不喜欢……”艾吉奥利用两人的姿势把头埋在对方颈窝里嗅着对方的体香——啊，是洗过澡后又穿得严严实实地来找他，何必多次一举，好想立刻就把他扒光——他腾出一只手探入阿泰尔的衣袍，在那岔开的双腿间寻到了满意的答案。“我想，你的身体比你的语言更坦诚。”

“你知道吗……”阿泰尔被他这么戏弄般地一揉浑身都酥麻了起来，差点无法说出一句完整的句子，继而略带傲慢地哼了哼，“不是只有你才会给自己‘快乐’……”他在他的手上蹭了蹭，而他被他的屁股蹭了蹭，两人同时发出难以自抑的喘息。“我在梦里梦到过，我在深夜里幻想过……” 他闭上了眼，“我曾经把这视作是对我的苦难与折磨……”

“那么现在请让我带给你幸福与欢愉。”他吮了吮他的耳垂，解开了他的裤头，把他纳入掌心，艾吉奥能感受到他的炙热、他的坚硬，同他自己的一般，充满欲望。“舒服吗？”他问他，指腹上持剑练出的老茧轻刮过那敏感娇嫩的头部。

阿泰尔忍不住呻吟出声，环住了艾吉奥了后背。自己碰自己是一回事，而被人碰就又是另一种全新体验了。艾吉奥呼出的热气在不经意间把阿泰尔的耳根吹熟了。他的人被地心引力按在爱人的大腿上，思绪却借着巧手的魔力冲上了云霄，一种无法形容的快感在他的躯壳内四处冲撞，莫非这就欲火焚身的感觉，殊不知这只是一个开端罢了。还不够，他想要更多，更多。

阿泰尔无意识的闷哼与扭动，不断地挑战着艾吉奥的耐心。不宽的书桌被迫承受着两位成年男子的重量，委屈地抖了抖桌腿表达抗议，让醉生梦死的两人突然刹车。

在持续一秒的尴尬过后，艾吉奥将阿泰尔轻轻抱起，把他放回椅子上，然后跪在他的身前，替爱人剥下了无用的内外裤。虽然长袍的衣摆仍垫在臀下，而突如其来的冰凉让阿泰尔有些莫名地紧张，挂在脚踝裤管像禁锢囚犯的锁链，把他栓在情欲的包围下不得动弹。他暴露部分的恰好是艾吉奥遮住的部分，两人的装扮形成了截然相反的对比。

艾吉奥很庆幸这一挪位并没有影响到他俩的兴致，他迫不及待地把阿泰尔依然挺立的勃起纳入口中，殷勤地吸了起来。他服务过女士，却从来没服务过男士，这是他第一次去含男人的阳物。他以前对这没有任何兴趣，现在却欲罢不能，特别是在听到那一声声被竭力克制却又成功逃逸的呜咽后。他能感到口中的硬物在自己的逗弄下愈发膨胀，这让他自己也硬得发疼，但他不想破坏爱人初尝情事的美好体验，只能伸手绕过浴巾抚慰自己灼烧着的下体。

阿泰尔突然明白了为何山中老人要立下清规戒律禁止饮酒作乐——他的自制力早已溃不成军，全然沉溺于肉体的放纵中，这感官刺激太强烈了，他甚至卷起了脚趾，在鞋底抠出了自相矛盾的控诉。他不该如此，但他想要如此，他想要感受被关押在身体里的本能，他想要回应来自爱人的激情，他想要释放自我，将真正的自我坦诚交地交给他。

经不住这番深入浅出的伺候，他快到了，他试图推开艾吉奥。艾吉奥看出了他的想法，却把他含得更紧了。最终他控制不住地泄在了他的嘴里，而他甘之如饴，一滴不剩地全咽了下去。

“你……不必这样……” 阿泰尔刚刚射完，整个人还都是软软的，话里甚至还带着点儿鼻音。

“我愿意，为了你我什么都愿意。”艾吉奥眼睛亮闪闪地看着他，仿佛是在邀功。

“又开始说你那些漂亮情话了。”言辞中虽然这么指摘着，唇角却不由自主地勾起了弧度。

“还想继续吗？”他问他。

“吻我。”他说，像只懒洋洋的贵妇猫伏在华丽的波斯地毯上，召唤奴才替他梳毛修甲。

艾吉奥自然喜不自胜，凑上去就是一顿讨好般地猛亲。

他在艾吉奥的嘴里尝到了自己的味道，让他羞愧的同时也让他好奇起了对方的味道，他意识到还有一根硬邦邦的东西抵在自己的小腹上。于是他伸手捏了捏备受冷落的小艾吉奥，让大艾吉奥受宠若惊地颤了一颤。“换我来帮你。”

他命令艾吉奥站起身，眼前那条被支棱起的浴巾已是摇摇欲坠，阿泰尔索性将其一把扯去。现在艾吉奥正真地一丝不挂了，他那玩意儿明晃晃地翘在阿泰尔眼前，甚至还往外冒出了些许前液。角色对调，该是老流氓脸红了。

论学习能力，阿泰尔自诩不输任何人。他蹬掉了挂在脚上的桎梏，握住艾吉奥粗壮的柱身来回套弄了几下，然后试探性舔了舔渗液的小孔，舌尖刮擦过系带，含住了饱满的头部。艾吉奥当场腿就软了，连忙用手撑住身后命运多舛的书桌。操，他脑子里只剩下这一个字。

阿泰尔一点一点把他吞了进去，再缓缓地把他吐了出来，给那青筋跳动的柱体镀上了一层透明的津液。艾吉奥低头看向阿泰尔，发现阿泰尔也正抬头看向他，引来胸中一阵悸动，海绵体涨大三分。

短暂的目光交流过后，阿泰尔继续口中的动作，一回生二回熟，三回已是得心应手，导师刚才教的，他可是都学会了，假以时日便可青出于蓝。他很有自信他的导师也是这么认为的。天哪，他在罗马到底学了些什么！他得反思，但不是现在。眼下，这里是他们的两人世界，今宵的主题只有爱与性。他只想放纵，和他爱的人一起放纵。

有天赋的人是不是做什么都有天赋，这人怎么连做口活都那么有天赋？！艾吉奥心下惊叹，胯下耸动，一个没注意戳到了阿泰尔喉头的软肉，惹得没有经验的阿泰尔条件反射地干呕了一下。他自知失礼连忙拔出道歉，而阿泰尔把他按住打算再含回去。

“可以了……”不得不说这一下深喉让艾吉奥爽得差点就交代出去了。

“是我太粗鲁了吗？你不喜欢？”阿泰尔停下了动作，不解地朝他看去。

“喜欢！”他连忙解释。他怎么可能不喜欢，他是太喜欢了，喜欢到阿泰尔再舔两下他就能射到明天天明。“可是……说好今晚是我让你快乐……”

“那么，拥抱我吧，”他向他提议，极力掩饰住自己的紧张，“我想这不难吧。”

“可……可以吗？”真的，虽然他肖想了很久，但没料想到今天就能美梦成真。

阿泰尔暗定决心，赤着双足裸着下身站在艾吉奥面前，卸掉了自己最后的外袍，仅留下一层纤薄的内衫，若有似无地透出了凸起的乳头，在烛光摇曳下引人遐想。“你愿意的话，剩下的就交给你了。”

艾吉奥从正面拥住了他，在又一个如胶似漆的吻中两人跌跌撞撞地摔上了床榻。他的手停在阿泰尔的衣扣上，在得到了许可的眼神后，剥去爱人最后的外壳，现在他们之间再也没有隔阂了。

他躺在他的床上，有限的视角被他填满。有那么一会儿，他捧着他的脸，无视欲望的叫嚣呐喊，他们互相对视着，彼此的倒影印在对方的眼中，沙漏翻转，时针逆行，灵魂的相通先于身体的相合，仿佛已经认识了几个世纪，而在这一刻归位了。

“宝贝，咬我一下，告诉我这不是梦。”他蹭了蹭爱人的鼻尖，低声呢喃。

“如果是梦，你打算怎么做？”他反问他。

“在梦里干你。”他说，直言不讳。

“那我告诉你这不是梦呢？”他在他的唇上轻咬了一口。

“继续干你。”他舔了舔唇，将语言付诸行动。

艾吉奥抬起阿泰尔的一条腿架在自己的肩上，从脚背吻起，沿着骨骼顺着脉络如藤蔓攀爬，湿润的触感蜿蜒在小腿肚上，流入大腿内侧僻静的幽谷，汇集在腹股的沟壑间。他吻了吻阿泰尔再度精神的勃起，贴着昂扬的曲线，一寸一个唇印，标注自己的爱与欲。沿路而下，粗糙的舌苔磨砺着光洁的肌肤，舌尖顶在柔软而私密的会阴，捕获住阿泰尔漂浮恍惚的重心，将他举上九重天外的乐园。敏锐的神经将触感传递给大脑，又通过脊髓反馈至周身，阿泰尔一个激灵，双腿不由自主地并拢了起来，夹住了艾吉奥的脸颊，却不过是把艾吉奥拉得更近了些。

艾吉奥从他的腿间钻出，从床头柜摸出一个小瓶子，将粘稠而湿滑的油状液体倒在指尖，徘徊在阿泰尔的后穴附近。

“和男人做我也是第一次……有经验的人告诉我说要先用手指做些准备，”他向他解释道，“如果疼我们就停下。”

阿泰尔点了点头，随即感受到艾吉奥的食指冲破了阻力进入了他的体内。见他没有反对，中指跟着滑了进来，测试内壁的弹性。随着第三指的侵入，狭窄的甬道开始变得拥挤，考验起括约肌的韧性。惴惴不安的异物感与隐隐期待的羞耻感交织在一起，向内缩也不对，向外推也不对，他被囚在原地，无法思考。

艾吉奥等着他的下一步的指示，手指一边试探一边搅动，鉴于没有得到肯定的答复，犹豫间把手指全抽了出来。“你可以吗？”他有些不好意思地说：“他们说三指足够了，但我不确定你能一下子就适应得了我……”

“哼，你怎么如此磨磨唧唧……” 突然抽离后的空虚感让阿泰尔体会到了什么叫心痒难耐的焦躁。他惊讶于自己身体的奇异变化，不知如何应对，只能红着脸口是心非地控诉爱人的柔情。

“那我可是要动真格的啦，”艾吉奥跪在他的双腿间，亮出自己傲人的性器，“忍得我好辛苦。”他把瓶子里剩下的液体悉数倒在自己的阴茎上，用手套弄了两下将其抹匀，对准了阿泰尔被扩张过的入口，蓄势待发。“准备好了吗？”

“随时。”嘴上这么说着，然而在艾吉奥进入的瞬间，阿泰尔还是本能地夹紧了。屏气凝神，他的指甲修剪得很平整，但他的力气很大，或许艾吉奥的背上将留下不少他吃痛的抓痕。

“放松宝贝，放松……”他亲吻他的额头，亲吻他的唇瓣，亲吻他的喉结，爱抚着他的肩头，他的胸膛，他的硬挺。他能感到他的内里变得柔软，他能感到他的身体在为他打开，看着泪珠从他闭合的眼角滑落跌在床垫上打湿织物。他一点一点往里挺进，他一点一点适应接纳，直至他们最终嵌成一体，让满足的叹息作为彼此契合的印证。

初始的撕裂感与肿胀感已渐渐麻木，取而代之的是与爱人相连的安全感与满足感。情欲使他的嗓音变得沙哑，一声“继续”，诱导艾吉奥开启了缓慢的抽插。阴茎在肠壁上轧过，推开微小的褶皱，带着主人的邀请，开垦尚未发现的乐土。每一次的进入，都比上一次来得更深，速度也跟着加快了起来，高频次的探索让他寻获了他的敏感带。一记碾压正中靶点，逼出了阿泰尔尖锐而纤细的呻吟——他不敢相信这羞耻的叫声竟是他自己发出的——传入艾吉奥耳里则成了落入人间的天籁，他的兴奋不亚于学琴的小孩弹出第一个属于自己的音符。连字成句，连音成曲，旋律潺潺展开，音色翩翩起舞。他的节拍、节奏，配合着他的长音与短音，渐强的力度释放轮番迭起的暗流，在反复的段落中回旋递进，没有休止是整首曲子的特点，于是他们直径冲上了合奏的高潮。

阿泰尔躺在床上喘着粗气，感觉哪儿都是黏糊糊的，他射在了艾吉奥的胸肌上，而艾吉奥射在了他的屁股里，现在他们仍然贴在一起，汗液精液挤来挤去。“第一次”结束了，而艾吉奥还恋恋不舍地埋在里面。

“导……宝……你……”阿泰尔想要提醒他这一点，却在翻云覆雨过后突然不知道该怎么称呼眼前的这个男人合适。

“叫我艾吉奥，”他看出了他欲言又止的纠结，“当然我也不介意你多给我一个爱称。”

“艾吉奥。”他在他的一脸期待下快速念了一遍。

“我很乐意在下次高潮的时候听到你喊出我的名字。”艾吉奥脑补了一下，觉得全身的血液又有往下体涌去的趋势。

“你这是连下次都计划好了吗？”要不是碍于眼前尴尬的体位，阿泰尔真想往艾吉奥的胯部踹一脚。

“你想要的话立马执行也可以。”色字当前，不应期也得靠边站。只要爱人吃得消，他一夜七次也是可以的。

“我想洗澡。”他得缓缓，这性爱的甜头太美味了，他怕一口气嗑太猛就回不了头。

“行，你可以就在这里洗，我帮你换点热水。”嘴上虽然这么说，可他的身体还赖着不走。

“艾、吉、奥。”他能感到他们的结合处有液体想从缝隙里钻出来。

“您还有什么吩咐？”他撑起身子，倾洒爱的目光。

“你可以……”他别过头，不看他的眼，“出去了……”

“遵命，导师大人（maestro）。”他亲了亲阿泰尔的眉心，把自己抽了出去，留下穴里穴外一片狼藉——过会儿得好好帮爱人清理一下，艾吉奥这么想。

“喂……”阿泰尔察觉出这是艾吉奥为了戏弄他而在有意使坏，更可恨的是这损招竟然还奏效了，“别乱叫！”

“我没有乱叫呀。”艾吉奥摆出一脸无辜，“何况这里又没有其他人，我们的‘秘密’，没人知道……”

“不行，这场合不对。”这个理由听上去为何那么牵强。

“那你说这‘场合’我该怎么叫你？”明明这种情趣的称呼再适合不过了。

“你叫我……”他突然把自己难住了，无论是“阿鹰（Alty）”还是“阿泰尔（Altaïr）”都有点让人怪不好意思的。“随你怎么叫吧……但是注意场合！”

“没问题，床上床下都听你的，亲爱的（mio caro）。”

当然老色鬼用下半身担保的鬼话怎么可以相信，不然他们也不会洗到一半又续修水鱼之欢了。

而这一夜，阿泰尔终于颠来倒去把“艾——吉——奥——”这三个音节给念熟了。

***

他累极了，也爽极了，这一觉快睡到了正午。

艾吉奥睁开眼，阿泰尔仍睡在他身旁，他们躺在同一张床上，依偎在一起。

阳光替代了不知何时落到地上的薄被盖在他俩未着一物的身体上。在昨天以前，他曾无数次幻想过这藏在衣袍下的诱惑。艾吉奥支起身子，借着眼前充足的光线，欣赏起爱人的裸体。他们两个人的身体都不完美，大大小小的刀伤剑痕记录了刺客生涯的风风雨雨。他回忆起在某次任务中阿泰尔不小心割破了手指，划开了一长道血口子，艾吉奥责备自己忘记带伤药，而那人只是云淡风轻地用嘴吮去涌出的血珠，随手从衣服上扯出根布条做了个简易包扎，便继续马不停蹄地攀岩走壁。“这种小伤算不了什么，再大的伤口忍一忍也就过去了。”——他记得他当时是这么说的。这份顽强与刚毅，以及对自己的苛求，让艾吉奥很难不去心疼。他情不自禁地想要亲吻阿泰尔的伤疤，一横又一竖，一撇又一捺，走遍他的过去，唤醒他的未来。

“你在看什么呢？”阿泰尔被肌肤上痒痒的触感的散去了睡意。

“在看你。”艾吉奥应声回望，笑眼含光，照亮他们的一日之初。

“看了一晚上还没看够吗？”

“永远都看不够。甚至后悔没有早点把你拐上床。”

“不知廉耻。”

“我可是单恋你很久很久了呢，理所当然也馋了你很久很久。”艾吉奥搂过阿泰尔，把他抱到自己的身上。

“我们才认识多久？”他枕在他的胸口，顺着他的呼吸起伏。

“虽然说认识‘你’没多久，但认识‘阿泰尔’可是太久太久了……”他环住他的背，追忆流年：“呣……我在蒙特利久尼的庄园里有一尊阿泰尔的雕像，奥迪托雷家族祖传的，不知道是谁建造的，看，我们的缘分那么早以前就开始了。顺带一提这雕像没有你真人好看，所以我最初没认出你……要不什么时候我找人做件你们那里样式的刺客服，你穿给我看看，嘿嘿……”

“胡闹。”

“我的宅子里还堆满了有关于你的书籍，整个意大利境内能找到的都被我收藏了。”

阿泰尔抬头看他：“怪不得我翻遍这里的图书资料都找不到有关我的‘历史’，原来都被你私人搜刮去了。”

“是呀，都存在我的书房里。可惜全被波吉亚的炮火轰成灰了……” 艾吉奥一边感叹一边趁机拨弄起了阿泰尔胸前的两个红点。“我甚至还有你的日记。”

“哈！？我写了什么？？？”他一个激动抓住了艾吉奥顽劣的手。

“我忘了。”

“骗人。”

“你写了什么你不记得，我怎么可能记得。”

“……那肯定是我以后才写的，我现在当然不知道……”

艾吉奥翻了个身把阿泰尔压回身下，他问：“那你会把我写进去吗？”

“……不会！”阿泰尔斩钉截铁地拒绝了身上贴着的裸男——写什么写，难道写“日·记”吗！

“好无情好冷酷哦！”想来也是，他从没在“阿泰尔”留下的文字里找到有关自己的痕迹，不过他们之前确实也“不认识”，艾吉奥委屈地啃起了对方的奶头疗伤。

阿泰尔实在佩服这人不知疲倦的兴致和精力，怀疑自己误闯了魅魔的陷阱。“好啦，别闹了，我要回去喂戴斯蒙了。”

“晚点喂也不迟，反正已经都那么晚……况且它已经到了可以自己觅食的鸟龄了！你先喂我！”艾吉奥千算万算没算到，自己在阿泰尔眼里的重要程度还及不上那只从军营里带回的小鸽子！亏这个名字还是他起的呢！不过至于为什么叫“戴斯蒙”，他也只是灵光一现罢了。

“你是无底洞，永远也喂不饱……”阿泰尔被弄得酥软无力干脆躺平了放弃挣扎，“你最好快点完事，我也饿了，真的饿了。”

“别急，我这就喂你。”艾吉奥笑得简直比窗外的大太阳还灿烂。

当他们的舌头纠缠在一起时，也不知道是谁在喂谁。

幸好，后世的刺客们并不知道两位刺客史上鼎鼎有名的大导师在这罗马十二时辰里都做了些了什么。

-【序列4 记忆3 同步完成】-

#本文的一些设定补充说明（因为凹三不方便放图所以只能丢Lofter了）：[关于袖剑](https://dailujiang.lofter.com/post/30d58bb4_1cb098cde)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *法国国骂，类似于shit之流  
> **本场景参考自ACB克劳迪亚的入会仪式流程，宣誓部分引用游戏里的原台词/翻译：  
> 'Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale koulon moumkine. '  
> 'We work in the dark, to serve the light. We are Assassins.'  
> 'Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember -Nothing is true.'  
> 'Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember -Everything is permitted.'  
> (前面的章节已经用了“无物为真，诸行皆可”这个版本的翻译，所以这里继续沿用，而没有用“万物为虚，万事皆允”）  
> ***意大利语顾问=谷歌翻译  
> ****金苹果像蓝牙一样有一定的翻译辐射范围笑死  
> *****为什么我原本就想写个PWP最后铺了十万字才终于发了车（一把辛酸泪）


End file.
